Another Road
by Amatsu Kurosaki
Summary: This is: Another Road. Who is this mysterious person that randomly housed teenagers from all over the Kingdom? What goes on when the kids live together? Kingdom Academy? Implication of main pairings. Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Riku/Xion...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the OC's and plot, not the original characters and such. I'd made this story a long time ago. I felt like submitting it on for the sake of my (short) reputation as a writer. You can review if you like. I have a couple of chapters done, but I am not sure if I will continuing this story. So it will be on hiatus until I can figure out the next, next chapters.

Re-edit: I am beginning to revise this fic to fit into T-rating. This fic sounds kind of simple and and low-profile, so I'm trying, just a bit, to spice things up with better sentences and whatnot. Hope it sounds nice, and anyone who has an opinion on this, please review to me for insight.

Re-posted: 3/31/12 (At midnight.)

Chapter One

Arrivals

A certain red-head waited on the weathered-down concrete stoops of the city hall building. Dressed in modest casual wear, she had been sitting down solemnly with her bulging suitcase and battered school backpack besides her. The dreary, hazy sky matched her mood. _I wish they'd hurry up,_ she thought, bored, but under her impatient and dull exterior hid her somewhat controlled excitement. _I finally get to see more of the outside world and get a real chance to be _me_ for once._

Kairi Namika had lived under foster care most of her life. Her father was a mayor of Traverse Town, the vicinity she resided in now. Her mother - from which she was a carbon copy of - had died when she was five-years-old due to an impulsive and time-consuming incurable illness. Even though her father was the mayor of Traverse Town, Kairi was born in Radiant Garden, where her mother and her side of the family lived. A beautiful city which was the closest in resemblance to the Kingdom itself. With castle-like buildings, large gardens and scenery, and overflowing fountains and waterways. Her father never had time to take care of her so she had lived with her caring grandmother. By the time she was eight, her grandmother passed away as well from old age. Kairi had been authorized back to her father in Traverse Town, but was issued into a foster family that her father chose for her to live with. It was because her father was never a 'father' to her, just a figure-head with shared blood.

It wasn't all that bad. But she missed the gardens of colorful flowers in Radiant Garden. Filling a fresh aromous fragrance in the city. She'd remembered taking long walks around the outer gardens holding her grandmother's hand. Sitting by the fountains, looking at her reflection, or feeding birds bread crumbs. The way the sun would shine among the castle towers and mansions, casting broad shadows to create mimical images. How the crystal water would glimmer like an ocean of gems. Everyone was happy there. No war, no darkness, no pain. Light and peace reigned the city. The Kingdom's most cherished and beloved city. The untouchable land that survived the war generations ago without a single scratch.

She had cried when she had left.

Eight years had passed.

Kairi was never really _happy_ in Traverse Town. Most the time, the sun would set by five in the afternoon, even though the glorious sun didn't illuminate the town none at all, obscured by the haggard clouds. Other days, it was like living all-year in an eerie, colorless, autumn with the remote breeze and distant call of a nighttime animal.

Kairi lived with two people, Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto, who were closer to her than her dad, by at least acquiring her tastes and preferences. In a loose interpretation she would miss them. They were kind and open-minded people but they weren't real family.

Friends? She had none. Kids at school thought she was a stuck-up and imposing when they discovered her dad was the mayor. Some kids were cruel to other kids so Kairi would avoid them and she could ever seem to connect with anyone. You know, that _click_ that everything fell into place piece by piece with no internal or external struggle. But then again, Kairi was a kind-hearted person, a good listener, and had a caring nature. She never shouted unless provoked and rarely gotten into fights even though she knew how to. To an outsider, she did not belong.

She sighed, chin perched on her heads, elbows on her thighs. Her shoulders sagged, but the perception in her lovely lavender eyes betrayed unspoken interest. Her life had changed about one week ago.

...

Kairi walked down the hallway in Traverse Town's City Hall building. It was one of her weekly visits to see her dad. Not like they wanted to, but the officials thought it be best for her to speak to her dad once every week. Update stuff that happen lately, hear her grades in school, or report how the Yamamotos' were treating her. Every visit was strained and indifferent, and lasted up to ten _everlasting_ minutes. No eye contact. No physical contact. Just being...face to face.

This day was different. In a freaking good way.

So just when Kairi reached the mayor's door and was about to initially knock, she heard a voice.

"Mister Sato, is it true you have a daughter?" a sweet soft-tenor voice asked. It was definitely a young women from the sound of it. Feminine and between the lines of murmuring and whispering. But every word was articulated to clear perfection and flowed off the tongue like water dripping down a slope.

Kairi couldn't help but eavesdrop - for Fate's noisy interference - they were talking about her. To get a better idea what was happening, she peeked through the door's cleavage. Her father was seated at his desk as usual in his mayor suit attire. The lady's voice belonged to a slim figure standing upright near the windows. Since the windows were on the far left side, Kairi couldn't make the figure out but her shadow that stretched on the dense carpet.

Her father spoke up, "Yes, I do. Her name is Kairi."

"But your last names are different," noted the young lady.

The mayor sighed. The question was always brought up. "Her mother and I had never gotten married before she died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," the lady apologized sincerely. It could have made anyone cave in - the way the lady spoke with such emotion and sympathy.

"It's fine." Her father waved off the matter quickly. He tethered his hands in front of him, leaning forward into business. "What is it you want to know about Kairi?"

"I was wondering...would she like to - how I say - be given a chance to live in Radiant Garden and go to school there?" suggested the lady.

Kairi perked up, her eyes widened.

The mayor was baffled. "As in adopt her?"

"No! No! I meant, you see, I'm giving some children a second chance in life or so to come to the first city and get a high education. They will live in one of my mansions like a dorm and be enriched with the styles of the people there and such." The lady paused to let the mayor absorb the news. "I would be sort of like their guardian or supporter. I have someone to take care of them and see they can fit in." She sounded so genuine about the free proposal despite the lack of details.

_Say yes!_ Kairi squealed in her head. Then she begged, seeing how her vote didn't matter. _Oh, please say yes, dad._

The mayor hesitated, his eyebrows knitted with great thought. "I guess so...Kairi was born and lived there when she was younger. She'd probably have a better life there. She's been quite...down here." Kairi never knew her father saw her as 'down'. She assumed he saw all of Traverse Town as 'down', including her.

"So may she?" the lady wanted to confirm. Kairi could imagine the lady giving a convincing smile.

Having decided wholly, Kairi's father nodded approvingly. "Of course."

"Yes!" Kairi gasped, than clamped her hand over her mouth quickly and scurried away, afraid they'd heard her. No one came barging out the doors so she quietly tip-toed down the hallway and sat relieved at her fortune, clutching her chest.

"I'm going back to Radiant Garden!" she whispered, thrilled.

...

Kairi was broken from her reminiscing when a black sedan car pulled up from the road and parked in front of city hall curb. A muscular man in his mid-twenties, wearing a black and white suit decorated with emblems and marks and long dredlocked black hair, emerged out from the sedan and approached her. She was slightly intimidated by his massive size and dutiful gait.

"Kairi Namika? My name is Dilan. I'm here to escort you to Radiant Garden." The man - Dilan - said stonily.

Kairi took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes sir," she replied and hoisted her backpack while Dilan took her suitcase. She turned around to take one last look at Traverse Town. Her goodbyes were done. But unbeknownst to her, her father was peering discreetly out his window, watching his daughter leave along with his consent. He would have no reminder of his past love life. He would figure out if it had meant anything in the near future.

No pang of guilt or sadness, Kairi couldn't help but feel nothing about it.

...

Dilan drove for a while until he stopped and told Kairi to get her things. Feeling that they weren't there yet, she obeyed and got out with her stuff.

Glancing around, she saw they stopped at a train station near Traverse Town's outskirts. Dilan gestured for her to follow him and walked up to a open ticket counter. The attendee looked utterly inanimated.

"Two reserved tickets to Radiant Garden for Kairi and Dilan," Dilan told the man.

The man nodded and shuffled around in his boxed enclosure and unerringly held up two tickets with the words Radiant Garden printed on the location box.

"Please sign your names here," said the ticket man. Sliding a piece of paper and a pen towards them, Kairi and Dilan both signed their names and boarded the specific train.

"It will take at least a day to Radiant Garden," Dilan informed Kairi. "There is a cart booked for us."

"Cart?" Kairi repeated. She's only ridden in a train once. When she had to leave Radiant Garden when she was young of incomprehension and full of grief that drowned any other thought.

"Part of the train's cabin," Dilan explained passively. "We have number five."

Kairi nodded to show she understood as they searched for their cabin.

About two hours later, Kairi was settled in one of the train's many table booths to daydream, wandering in her mind about her upcoming experience. Train boxes were for travelers who's destination took a day or more. Being split up in four sections, having four sleeping compartments, two table booths, and shelf cabinets for their belongings. The isle splited the train down the middle. Kairi usually stared out the window watching the scenery change or glance aimlessly at objects in the train.

Kairi also wondered about Dilan. A quiet, stern man who rarely spoke unless needed to. He seemed like a guard or escort and was really muscular and serious. He sat in the other booth, arms crossed. So Kairi tried a conversation, also hoping she can find more of what she heading into.

"Dilan, do you live in Radiant Garden?" Kairi asked, breaking the ice with a simple question.

The man glanced at her and nodded.

"Why were you the one to escort me there?" she continued to interrogate, but not discredit authority.

"I work as a guard and protector of the main castle at Radiant Garden. My boss, Lord Ansem, ordered me and some others that we were to collect children from the other Kingdom cities and towns for a colleague of his," Dilan said monotonously.

"Do you know who exactly?" she probed lightly.

Dilan shook his head negatedly. "I have a feeling it's from someone more high-ranked or important than my lord. I will follow the orders as so."

"Um, do you know about the other kids I'm going to live with?"

"No. But as I said, they are from the other Kingdom lands."

"How about the school I'm going to? It's supposed to be a good school."

"That would be Kingdom Academy."

Kairi eyes widened bewilderedly. She was going to _that _school! "The school originally originated from the Kingdom for the royal and well known?" she nearly gasped, dumbfounded.

Not caring much of her reaction, Dilan nodded again.

Kairi mouth formed an 'o'. Wow! She was going to the Kingdom Academy! Free of scholarship! Not to mention she'd gotten a free-expensed ride to Radiant Garden and was living under a new roof. She felt like squealing for joy. Genial elation that made her heart run in anticipation.

"You might want to rest. We'll be there tomorrow," Dilan said stiffly.

Kairi didn't feel like sleeping, but otherwised obeyed. Slipping into a compartment, she drew the curtains shut and forcibly shut her eyes.

Her dreams were filled with magnificent gardens and bright streets.

...

"Our first stop this morning is Radiant Garden. All personal please unboard if for Radiant Garden."

Dilan and Kairi were already packed up. They unboarded the train (Kairi had to hop off the train to the station curb because she had shorter legs). The station was bustling with restless people with smiling faces and bright eyes. Totally opposite of Traverse Town, and much, much _better_. A nostalgic wave currented Kairi's nerves. She _knew _this place. She was _home_.

"Wow!" Kairi breathed, chin raised to stare about. The train station was huge and spacious that birds flew in and out of the enclosure. The main colors white, dull blue, lavender, and emblazoned with silver emblems and marks. Large glass windows and overhanging balconies. Fresh light roamed in every single available spot.

"Come," Dilan ordered, lugging her suitcase. She trailed behind him with her backpack, gaping at the arches and symbols.

This place was just so beautiful! They had exited the station, entering the waiting docks. Finally they deserted the transportation area and down some large marble steps.

Kairi kept gasping, lavender eyes beaming with amazement. So many scents and sounds and sights that replayed in her mind as she absorbed her surroundings. Overlapping gates and walls made the perimeter around the city. Even if the city was enclosed, it was _huge_. A population of several thousand people lived in Radiant Garden. The expanse this city was built it seemed like it could limit at least a couple million. Townspeople littered around calmly as if there was nothing to worry about in the world besides being late for work or forgetting something while not knowing what for. Different designed houses and stores sparsely lined up with each other about two to three stories tall. Stores displaying their merchandise while people milled among them curiously. And the waterways and greenery Radiant Garden was known for didn't surprise Kairi at all. Every little niche and spot had flower pots or a fountain occupying that place. The water flowed through man-made crevices, pipes, and irrigation system, reaching out all over Radiant Garden. That was a lot to say seeing how magnificently large the city was.

Marble and granite stairways, alleys, and ground crisscrossed everywhere. Going up or down, meeting in the middle of squares and parks. Houses, stores and walls, had carefully etched or carved marks or designs but all in all had the same concept, made of brick or brimstone.

Not only that, humans weren't the only ones that lived here. Chocobos, animals, and moogles walked and mingled amongst the humans. In some of the Kingdom's lands had a lot of magical creatures living among the humans. In Traverse Town, they mostly had animals and moogles. They barely associated themselves with other people. Some creatures traveled around until they found a place they liked to comply to.

Not noticing her own reaction, Kairi couldn't help grinning. Radiant Garden was still the same after all those years. Since they were at Arrival Square, the castles and mansions that were built within the city, could not be seen. Radiant Garden was built from the north near the Kingdom and mountains and structured from there. The transportation area and uncultivated land were farthest away until it finally reached to there, the end of establishment. The main castles and mansions and palaces for the wealthy and valued were in the north-to-center of Radiant Garden. The main gardens sparsed out evenly in the city. Four gardens near the hem of the city and six in the center. Radiant Garden had three transportation train stations and one sea dock over to the east of the city. The city had some cars. The majority of people here used subways, trains, and carriages pulled by horses or chocobos, or any smaller means of transportation like bikes and skateboards used by younger kids.

In this case, Kairi had a carriage, harnessed to horses, ready for her.

Kairi stilled gaped excitedly out the window of the carriage, taking in everything that was now her home.

...

"We're here," Dilan announced finally. It had been a thirty minute ride to Kairi's new home. She would have thought it'd be longer, unless she lost track of time. It was hard not to with the margin of distractions outside her carriage window.

Grabbing her backpack and suitcase, Kairi descended as Dilan held the carriage door for her. When she turned around, a mansion stood in front of her, she caught her breath zealously. The mansion was a masterpiece of pure architecture.

"Wow!" Kairi breathed, walking on the wide steps that lead to the large, ornated double doors. The pristine, silver framed glass windows smiled at her, sunlight reflecting off the panes.

"This is said to be your home," Dilan said. He had stopped right in front of the doors. He handed something to Kairi. A piece of folded paper. "The others living with you should arrive shortly. It's time for me to part ways. Good bye, Ms. Namika." Dilan bowed his head respectfully before leaving in the carriage. Kairi blinked in puzzlement, but not entirely upset. She glanced at the piece of paper, deciding to read it.

_**Make yourself at home, Kairi. Signed: A.**_

_A.?_ Kairi thought peculiarly. _Who's that?_

Seeing that she wouldn't get answers by standing there, she took a deep breath and pushed open the grand door.

This place was richly beautiful. The main foyer was completely white and yellow. Despite how brightly and beautiful it was, Kairi noticed there was no furniture or decorations.

"Strange," Kairi murmured. The mansion was entirely empty. People and objects. On the other hand, since the mansion had many arches, pillars, and stone carvings, it didn't seem that bare. The waxed textile floor showed a marred image of her.

From the main foyer straight down, where light shone very luminously, was the main hallway and two grand staircases. A little past the staircases near the center of the main hallway, it split into two smaller hallways and corridors. It was the same with upstairs although it splited into three hallways. A copy of the lower level but upstairs basically.

Kairi was deciding what to do before she heard scuffling sounds outside. Walking back outside, she saw another carriage riding through the mansion's gates and idle by the stoops.

Inside came out a dark blond hair boy with icy, blue-gray eyes with an athletic, sturdy build like a surfer. Then, a muscular man - like Dilan - and also dressed the same, with bronze red hair, ushered the teenager to the door.

"So this is where I'm going to live?" the blond hair boy asked in awe, grinning affably.

The bronze haired man, of course, nodded. "Yes. Here's a note from your supporter. Have a good day, Mr. Goodman. I'll take my leave." The man bowed the same way like Dilan and left with the carriage.

"Hello," Kairi greeted the new acquaintance kindly, but timidly.

The boy jumped, not aware of her unexpressed presence. "Oh, hey." He spoke a bit of a slang. "D'you own this place?"

Kairi shook her head. "I just got here. I'm the same as you."

The boy blinked. "Hm...okay. Cool."

Kairi smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kairi Namika."

The boy shook her hand firmly. "Tidus Goodman."

Kairi eyed his note. "Are you gonna read that?"

Tidus open the note and read out loud. "_'Happy to have you with us, Tidus. Signed: A.'_" He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Who's 'A'?" he asked, honestly confused by the enigmatic alias.

Lightly, Kairi shrugged. "Mine's sort of the same. It said _'Make yourself at home, Kairi.'_ As of 'A', I don't know who that person is."

Without exchanging intentions, they walked inside. Tidus settled his luggage next to hers. They were both insignificant and conspicuous in the white world around them. "Whaddya we do now?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should look around or..." He trailed off as he heard tapping footsteps coming down the main hallway. Its figure blocking the beacon of light.

"Sorry I'm late!" a soft-tenored voice exclaimed.

At first, Kairi thought it was the women she heard talking with her father, but this voice was older, more authorized.

An old lady about fifty years old, with creamy gray hair in a neat bun, approached them. She wore layered articles of plain clothing like long pants and a sweater and a shawl.

"You must be Ms. Namika and Mr. Goodman. Welcome to Falls Mansion. I'm your host and caretaker Shurui." Shurui bowed. She was about as tall as Kairi. Average height for an old lady.

"Um...Falls Mansion?" Tidus asked.

Shurui nodded. "That is the name of the mansion and where you'll be living from now on."

"Are you the one that brought us together?" Kairi wondered.

Shurui shook her head and gestured for them to get the belongings. "My mistress was the one who thought of this. You will meet her soon."

"So the person is a 'she'," Tidus murmured to himself. Kairi and Tidus followed Shurui up the stairs. More of a trek or a hike.

"Left hallway is boys," Shurui said and pointed with her withered finger, "and right hallway is girls. I believe your the first door down Mr. Goodman, and Ms. Namika, you're the second door."

They parted ways to find their rooms.

_One. Two._ Kairi counted in her head, only tallying the doors on the left wall. She turned the brass knob of the white door and slipped through.

Kairi braced herself herself for a half empty room with no decorations or colors, but this what made her unprepared. Her breath caught like multiple times today.

An absolute perfect room for her.

An open-spaced room with a balanced mixture of white tiles and soft blue carpet. White walls with lavender and blue trimmings. The ceiling was painted shades of blue and powers of white, resembling a sky. The lighting was lanterns and a chandelier in the center, giving a warm glow or pure shine in the room. A bare dark mahogany desk and padded chair sat off to the right side wall. Enough room for a busy scholar. The far corner had a pearl white vanity and dressers. The closet were slider doors with built in shelf and racks. The opposite corner on the same wall was a door that was clearly led to the washroom. On the left side was her bed. It was placed on a higher circular level of two steps. A grand canopy bed with soft pink and purple sheets and trimmings covered the bed. Drapes pulled up to the side, used for privacy. A black nightstand flanked it.

The far back wall she was facing was her favorite. Two arch windows with stainless glass marked with soft azure linen curtains. In the middle was a door. A balcony.

Kairi's feet move automatically towards the balcony. She didn't disagree with her body. She opened the doors and stepped out into the veranda.

A fresh breeze welcomed her. And the view of the mansion's garden.

"Beautiful," Kairi breathed. The garden was very opened-spaced, but enriched with outdoor aspects. Everything you need in a garden. Rows of colorful flowers were planted in the corners and sides of the square-shaped garden. A fountain that had no edges or ledge in the center. It reached the ground. Stones and symbols of the Kingdom were sculpted in the stone. Its water rising up and curved down into the bowls and rocks specifically like a spouting waterfall. Wooden benches on either side of the fountain's perimeter. A little behind that on a lawn of grass were swings. Not worn down or rusted but nor were they used. Closer to the front, near sliding see-through patio doors, was a gazebo/patio with a table and chairs. An awning above it for shade. To the right, closest to Kairi, was a pool. Not just a plain public pool. But a pool decked out with a hot tub and shaped around irregularly like an oval. Water streams spouted from the edges and it had a tall diving board reaching up to the second story. The crystal, sea-green water glimmered.

"Is everything to your liking?"

Kairi jumped - spasmatically gripping the rail - startled.

She spun around to see Shurui standing only one step into her new room. Kairi could still hear her though.

"Y-yes," Kairi answered, flabbergasted.

Shurui smiled, her thin wrinkles indicating years of smiling. "There are new arrivals soon. Please be good and greet them for they are your new housemates."

Kairi nodded amiably and filed back inside, closing the balcony doors. She yearned for such marvelous sight and freedom again. She could...later. "Of course," she agreed.

...

Kairi and Tidus stood side by side in the mansion's front doors. Shurui, a little further apart from them, waiting patiently on top of the high steps.

"Do you like your room?" Kairi asked Tidus. Noticing how pumped up the boy seemed.

Tidus nodded enthusiastically. "Hell, yeah! It was like it was made for me! Same thing for you, right?"

"Yeah."

A carriage, no different than the ones Tidus and Kairi had ridden in, pulled up to mansion. Inside, a girl with braided chocolate brown hair and grassy green eyes shuffled out. Staring wide-eyed at the mansion.

"Welcome to Falls Mansion. I'll be your host and caretaker Shurui," Shurui greeted the girl warmly.

"Hello," the girl managed to say, her mind trying to wrapped around the sublime establishment that towered her. The man with long black hair, firmly tied up in a ponytail, hauled up her luggage. He was around the same age like Dilan, but they seemed much older being all muscular and demeaning.

"Time for me to go kid," he told her. He handed her a note just like Tidus and Kairi. "Have a nice time." Unlike Dilan and the bronze red-head, he saluted and smirked before leaving.

"Hey. I'm Tidus Goodman." Tidus waved at the girl friendly.

"H-hi," stuttered the brown head girl. Her hand fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Kairi smiled kindly at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi Namika."

The girl smiled timidly back. "Hello, my name's Olette Johnson."

"What's your note say?" Tidus asked curiously.

They both peered over her shoulder as she read, "_'Hope you like it here, Olette. Signed: A.'_"

"I have a feeling they'll all say something nice with our names," Kairi amended thoughtfully, disappointed about the vague sponsor they had hanging over their heads.

Tidus sighed. "I want to know who 'A' is."

"Who is 'A'?" Olette asked quietly.

"For all we know 'A's' a women," Tidus replied.

"Oh," she only said.

Kairi thought back. So far 'A' was a women. A suave voice like a sheen of silver. In contribution, she also had a slim figure and perhaps a bucket-full of authority.

"Please stay there," Shurui called over her shoulder without glancing back. Olette stood in line with Tidus and Kairi. They whispered as they waited. Shurui paid them no mind.

"Do you know how many are coming?" Kairi whispered.

"Maybe two, three more," Tidus guessed.

"This place is beautiful," Olette said dreamily.

Tidus chuckled. "Just wait 'til you see your room."

"And backyard," Kairi added. Olette eyes sparkled questionably.

About ten minutes later, a carriage came into view and stopped by the steps of the mansion. The difference about this one: three people came out.

Two teenager boys strolled next to each other. They were obviously brothers for they had the same cerulean eyes and height. And to the girls view very, very hot. Kairi found herself blushing impulsively. She hadn't seen such charming, friendly guys before in Traverse Town.

The one on the left had wild, untidy, spiky brown hair and cheerful, outgoing smile. His eyes shined playfully. The one on the right had short spiky hair swept to one side. His hair was golden blond. He glanced at everything with gleaming, fascinated eyes. The brunet was more limber and stocky. The blond was slender and lithe.

Their escorter had long, greasy pale sheet of blond hair lengthed past his shoulders.

"Hello. You must be the Hikari brothers. Welcome to Falls Mansion. I'm your host and caretaker Shurui," Shurui greeted again.

The brothers glanced at their escorter. The man chuckled, his cold, icy eyes glinting darkly in unspoken thoughts.

"Now, don't make a ruckus. Be good boys." He handed then them standard note and left. Shurui shooed them inside. "They rest of the children will take a while. Please wait inside."

Olette and the brothers picked up their stuff and headed inside following Tidus and Kairi, eyes wide at the main foyer. If their jaws weren't screwed on tight, they would've dropped to the floor.

"Freakin' awesome," the more spiky-haired brother said, grinning exuberantly. Everyone couldn't help but agree.

Tidus held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Tidus Goodman. I came here second." They shook Tidus' hand firmly.

"I'm Olette Johnson," she said softly than smiled. "Third."

"I'm Kairi Namika," Kairi said, introducing herself. "First."

"Hey," said the golden-haired boy. "I'm Roxas Hikari. This is my twin brother Sora." He jerked a thumb at his brother.

"You guys are twins?" Tidus asked, they may resembled each other but they acted different enough..

Roxas smirked somewhat. "I'm the oldest."

"So what!" Sora protested. "By like what, ten minutes!"

They all laughed.

"Read your note," Kairi said eagerly, nodding at their stationary. Since they were brothers, they only needed one note.

Sora read it aloud, "_'Enjoy your new life here boys. Signed: A. P.S. Roxas, I know you're the oldest. I'm not rubbing it in Sora, sorry.'_" Sora blinked uncomprehendingly before exclaiming, "Hey!"

They all laughed again, a progressional friendly atmosphere.

"Yours had more written on it," Tidus noted, his chin resting on his hand.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What?"

They all show the brothers their notes and explained 'A' is a women and her few known attributes.

"Roxas, Sora, Olette, please follow me to your rooms," Shurui advised, appearing literally out of no where. All of them gathered upstairs.

Kairi accompanied Olette while Tidus joined the boys to their rooms. Kairi could hear Tidus babble non-stop about how cool and awesome his room is.

"I have a huge bed that probably took _years_ to make, and it has all my favorite colors! Green, orange, yellow..."

The twins perked up visibly, hoping their rooms were just as cool and vibrant.

Olette was the first room down the girls hallway on the right wall. When she entered her room she gasped, "Oh my!"

Kairi smiled at her new housemate. "Pretty, huh?"

Olette's room had the same concept like Kairi, but her ceiling and walls looked like a sunset. Warm colors like orange, yellow, brown encrusted the place. She had a chocolate colored writers' desk and chair. A more uncomplicated-designed chandelier in the center of the ceiling, but her lighting were capsules spread out evenly on the walls, opened on the top adding to effect of the sunset. Olette also had a big bed but no drapes and pillars. This room had no balcony. The windows were rimmed with gold and shaped as rectangles. How did all the windows outside appear the same?

"Just like home," Olette murmured contently.

Kairi patted her shoulder. "Let's hurry up."

...

As they teenagers returned downstairs and back outside half and hour later they all felt restless, but contained to their limits somewhat.

"I wonder who's next?" Sora said casually, sparking at an idea.

"Hm...boy or girl?" Roxas picked up his brother's train of thought.

Tidus grinned mischievously. "Bet? Ten munny to winners."

"Boy," Sora said immediately.

"Girl," Roxas plotted in.

"Boy," Tidus teamed up with Sora. Roxas frowned at his brother who had the upper hand, but, if he was right, he would get more munny.

"Girl."

The boys stared, taken back, at Kairi who gazed out to the mansion's wrought-iron gate.

Kairi smiled without looking at them. "Girl," she repeated than added, "Feel like we're friends already."

The boys shrugged at each other. Olette fidgeted with her fingers.

Sora had froze and continued to gaze at the pretty redhead. Her gentle lavender-violet eyes stood out from her pale white attire and faded denim jeans.

_Kairi...what a nice name,_ he thought contently, still staring at her like she was in a picturesque moment. He could stare at her forever.

Another carriage rode up and stopped sometime later.

The teenagers waited anxiously to see who would come out.

A girl.

"Yes!" Roxas cheered to himself. Kairi and Olette giggled as Sora and Tidus smacked their heads and paid the winners.

Roxas stopped his cheering for a bit to look at the girl more closely. He blinked at the surreal sight.

This girl was...beautiful. Not just beautiful, but graceful and etiquette. She had cornsilk blonde hair brushed back to the right side of her face. Shiny aqua eyes and perfect-curved smile. Light ivory skin. Such a slim body.

Roxas blinked twice.

Sora waved his hand in front of his brother's face, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Roxas! You okay?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, trying to be dismissive.

The new arrival met Shurui up the stairs. A man with a blonde flat buzz and multiple piercings on his ears, carried her belongings.

"Welcome to Falls Mansion. I'm your host and caretaker Shurui."

The girl nodded. "Thank you," she said respectfully, her words precise.

"It was a pleasure accompanying you, Ms. Lightwood. Here is a note. Have a good day." With a bow, the man left.

Oh, the irony.

The girl bit her lip, probably thinking about something that bothered her.

"Hello." Kairi stepped forward. Being courageous was unlike her reserved exterior. "I'm Kairi Namika. What's your name?"

The girl clutched a notebook she'd been holding in her hand closer to her chest. "Namine Lightwood," she whispered in a politely leveled voice.

"Namine..." Roxas murmured her name.

"Nice to meet you," Olette whispered shyly, lower than Namine.

The boys introduced themselves, Sora enthusiastically, Tidus cheerful, Roxas more indifferently than usual. No one noticed though; not even Sora, since he was chatting animatedly with Tidus about skateboards and Blitzball.

Namine read her note. Murmuring to herself, "_'Live your hopes and dreams, Namine. Signed_: _A.'_"

"That's nice," Olette commented, talking louder than usual. Maybe because they were more girls now.

Distractedly, Namine blinked at that. "Maybe."

Kairi narrowed her eyes. What did she mean by that? Just when she was about to ask. The boys joined in their conversation.

"Hey! It's sure getting late," Tidus pointed out, inclining his head at the dimming sky.

They all glanced up. The sun was about to set. Rays of orange clashed with blue and pink in the sky. Clouds began to disappear. The evening breeze picked up.

"Hmm...who else is coming?" Sora mused, scratching his cheek.

"Well, there's six of us so far...maybe two more?" Kairi suggested using logic.

"How do you know?" Roxas inquired, skeptical.

Kairi felt all eyes on her, making her feel uncomfortable. She almost blurted out to leave her alone like she would in Traverse Town. "Um...I guess there should be an even number of us. Four girls. Four boys," she explained uneasily.

"Nice thinking!" Sora said, agreeing with her answer, she smiled tentatively at him. He loved her sweet smile. "Wow! We'll be like one big happy family."

"Having you as a brother is enough," Roxas scoffed. They all laughed again, the twins' bickering was entertainingly comical.

They all wait quietly then. Shurui, still standing in front of them, either ignored their conversation or paid no attention. She resembled a statue. Mute, ancient, and unmoving. Namine pulled out a sweater jacket from one of her bags. She sighed. Her old home was warmer. She noticed the others all lined up in concession, still outside, staring out in the wide-open yard of the mansion's front greenery. Like a desert except all green.

"Wish I can draw," Namine muttered to herself. She had seen so many beautiful things, practically standing out, begging for her to draw them. How the sun was setting right now. Falls Mansion. Radiant Garden's town squares and stores. Inside the carriage she rode.

While she was thinking, the next carriage entered Falls Mansion's gates.

A boy came out. His escorter as regal as him.

The girls blinked, half-gawking at the boy. Long silvery hair past his muscular broad shoulders, ending in individual strands. His bangs were also long, covering his shiny green, turquoise eyes. The tallest among all the teenagers gathered, and the most muscular but not that brawny. He was probably the oldest, too. His pale skin, silvery hair, and diamond green eyes shone out from his appearance. He was impossible to ignore.

"Whoa," Olette couldn't help muttering. The two other girls agreed with entranced, dumbfounded expressions. Roxas and Sora frowned at their dreamy faces.

_Great,_ Roxas thought grudgingly. The girl he's crushing on has a certain taste in men.

_Who is he?_ Sora thought suspiciously.

The new kid and man, with dark tan skin and spiky silver hair like his acquaintance, rounded up the steps of the mansion.

"Xehanort?" Shurui said under her breath. She hadn't expect a lord's student to rally the child for her.

"This is for you," Xehanort said in a low, neutral tone, handing the silver haired boy the piece of stationary. "Have a nice day." His voice didn't really imply that notion and he left without bowing or glancing back.

"Strange," Tidus noted within the awkward silence.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Demetrios. I will be your host and caretaker Shurui. Welcome to Falls Mansion."

The boy nodded levelly. "Of course," he said in a really husky tone. Strong and grave.

The girls gulped unwittingly. Kairi averted her eyes so she could think clearly. He was really...hot. All the boys frowned deeper. Who was this guy?

Shurui glanced up at the sky, noting the orangy-pink change, she turned to the children. "Might as well show our new arrivals to their room."

"Is anyone else coming?" Kairi asked. She still supported her theory.

"I am not sure. Perhaps soon. Please, go inside now."

They all entered the mansion. "Mr. Demetrios, your the forth door down the left hallway. Ms. Lightwood, third down the right." She walked off after that. Disappearing into the main hallway and behind the staircases corridors, her footfalls echoed away.

"This place is magnificent," Namine commented breathlessly. Her eyes scanned every detail, mark, and structure of the mansion. The tiniest mark was sought by her artists' eyes.

"It has no furniture besides our rooms so far," Kairi informed the new occupants. Compulsive, she held out her hand towards the silver-haired boy. "I'm Kairi Namika."

The boy shook it, his cool hand clasping into hers. "Riku Demetrios."

Olette stepped out slightly from behind Kairi. "Hello. I'm Olette Johnson."

Riku nodded in acknowledgment.

Tidus waved at Riku. "I'm Tidus Goodman."

"Tidus," Riku repeated.

"Hey, I'm Sora Hikari and this is my brother Roxas." Sora gestured at himself and his twin.

"Sora. Roxas," Riku intoned.

Namine took a deep breath, bringing herself back into the immediate situation. "I'm Namine Lightwood."

Sora pointed at Riku's note. "What's it say? Ours are all different." They peered over his shoulder to glance at the script writing.

"_'Enjoy your new home, Riku. Signed: A.'_"

"Still no extra clues," Tidus sighed woefully. Namine and Riku looked confused.

"Hey, why not me and Olette show you your room?" Kairi suggested to Namine, remembering that Shurui had told them their room numbers and left them to their own devices. "Tidus, Sora, Roxas, you should help Riku."

Riku shrugged and trudged onto the left staircase with the boys while Kairi and Olette ushered Namine to the right side. Kairi made an mental note that even rooms were on the left wall while odds were on the right.

"You're the third door down so..." Kairi opened Namine's door with a sweep of her arm.

Namine blinked, uncomprehending and absolutely stupefied.

A luminous white room with silver drapes and gray curtains. Namine had real ceiling lights shaped like orbs instead having ones attached to the walls and, of course, a crystal chandelier in the middle. Intricate black trimmings and creamy peach carpet. Namine's windows were ones you found in regular homes but larger in scale. She had an ebony white desk and cushioned chair with thin gold bands and designs. It was the same with her bed and dressers. Columns in the corners, laces printed on drapes and curtains. Her bed was settled sideways on the right wall up on a two-step level like Kairi, but a semicircle. Her desk, dressers, washroom door were on the left side opposite direction unlike Kairi's and Olette's room. Her silver and gray vanity and closet doors in the far right corner. Namine's ceiling was decorated with different lengthened, vertex rays starting from the chandelier than ending at a smaller lighting cover, making a star-like patterns; white upon creamy gray.

"I love it," Namine breathed, sounding like a theatrical top-rate actress.

"I have a feeling our rooms were made into our tastes," Kairi figured.

"No kidding," Olette said, her girlish town-voice normal for once. "My room looks like my old town. Or the concept, actually."

Kairi's eyebrow rose. "Really? Mine has all my favorite colors. Although lavender is actually my eye color."

"Mine is what I feel," Namine spoke up again, mellow.

Both the girls glance at her. "How?" Kairi asked.

"I feel...blank at first, needing to be colored in or be at...peace. My caretaker before said I was always pure. Clean as snow," Namine explained in a whisper.

Kairi pondered for a moment. "I love the sky which my ceiling was painted as, and I have a balcony to look at the garden. My walls and stuff are blue that gives off a watery scene. I love the ocean."

The girls glanced at each other. Kairi said suspiciously, "Is it me or this 'A' knows something about us?"

Olette pursed her lips. "Possibly. I mean, who would want to support random kids?"

Intent of the logic, Namine nodded troublesomely. "She picked us for a reason, too."

"I wonder why..." Kairi murmured.

...

Shurui strolled down the empty hallway before slipping through white double doors with gold stencils.

Inside was a fully furnished room with plush couches, coffee tables, a plasma television, and other entertainment, but right now, Shurui walked over to the phone accustomed on a high-table with flowers displayed in designer vases. She pressed in a code and dialed the number she used earlier before all the children arrived. The receiver picked up.

"Hello?" inquired a whispery, pure voice.

"Mistress? It's me, Shurui."

"Oh, good afternoon, Shurui. Have all the children arrived yet?" the sweet lady wanted to know.

"All seven of the eight. Are you sure the little girl from Traverse Town will come? The one with the problems from the orphanage?"

"Yes, she will come. Her transfer was completed last night. She should be there before seven or so."

"Thank you, Mistress." Shurui said in a respectful, but caring tone.

The lady chuckled on the other end. "You and honorifics."

Shurui winced sympathetically. Shurui was usually casual and diligent. But this...angel...she had this whole other presence and power. Her mistress would always point out how Shurui treated her, calling her Mistress and Milady. Even though everyone who really knew her did, Shurui's mistress tried to pry off the honorifics from her closest friends and family.

"Make sure they are taken care of," her mistress reminded her. "I'll meet them...soon." The angel chuckled at something she said.

"Yes, Mistress. Everything will be fine," Shurui assured her lady. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

...

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and plot. I wish I had everything. This is the continuing part of the first chapter. Enjoy and review is you want.

Re-edit: I wonder how much improvement this fic will display...

Re-post: 3/31/12

Chapter Two

Last Arrival and First Dinner

The new housemates lounged near the staircase ledge, chatting and getting to know each other. In this case: bonding a little at a time.

Tidus, Kairi, and Olette leaned their backs into the supporting railing, the most comfortable mix-matched clump. The Hikari twins flickered glances at their newfound crushes. Riku had his arms crossed, overflowing bangs masking his expressions. Namine obsessively flitted her aqua orbs to the details and dimensions of the structures surrounding the housemates.

"Do you like your rooms?" Kairi asked politely to the boys.

Sora grinned widely, dimpling. "It's _awesome_!"

"It's huge," Roxas justified.

"I wonder if the rest of the house is empty?" Tidus wondered. "I'm mean, it looked like our rooms are fitted in but not...lived in."

Kairi frowned slightly. She wanted to explore the mansion, but she was afraid she was invading privacy. Besides, she was a guest, snooping around would be very rude.

"Do you think 'A' owns this place?" Olette asked aloud, her usual volume of a whisper rising into a conversational one.

Most of them shrug. "Maybe..." Kairi said, stress. Most of the teenagers were staring keenly at Kairi and Tidus.

"What?" Tidus said indignantly.

"Well, you two were here first. Do you know about anything about this get-up yet?" Riku spoke up for the first time, his voice monotone, but still very husky. He caught on the aura of curiosity. Everyone did. Being given a chance to go to the best school around, staying in a mansion, and being taken cared of like rich kids...it was strange, but granted for.

Kairi bit her lip. "I think - I _heard_ 'A' talking to my da - to the mayor of Traverse Town. She sounded like a," Kairi paused, thinking deeply as she recalled the memory, that voice made her feel all dreamy, "she sounded like an angel actually. Sort of young but mature. I only saw her figure. She's slim and curvy. And...she said 'Give some children a second chance in life or so to come to the first city and get an education, live there, and be enriched with styles and history,'" repeating 'A's words the best she could.

"You didn't stay afterwards?" Namine asked skeptically.

Kairi bit her lip, looking down at her old sneakers. "I was actually eavesdropping."

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. "It's all we got, actually, besides our notes."

"Did any of you talk to the guys who escorted us here?" Kairi inquired, still high-strung for clues. "Mine was a man named Dilan. He was sort of exclusive. He just told me I was living in a mansion and going to Kingdom Academy."

The others gaped at her. She blinked, confounded. Was it something she said?

"King-Kingdom Academy?" Olette repeated in a stutter. She was totally shocked with the others. Riku was rendered speechless, if not surprised.

"Yeah..." Kairi answered timidly. She still couldn't get used of the attention. Those eyes that bore into your skin freaked her out. "The Kingdom Academy."

"This is crazy..." Sora said, breathless. Everyone knew Kingdom Academy was the first school established by the Kingdom. Back then constituted for the royal and elites. Now it was for people who could afford payment or swiped a scholarship. Not to mention it was highly exemplary.

"This is awesome!" Tidus exclaimed, excitement raising his vigor. He couldn't wait to tell his friends and family back home!

Namine cleared her throat. "Back to our escorts, now. I really don't know his name. He'd seemed...tricky. But he acted like a gentlemen and he rarely spoke unless I asked him something. I didn't asked much though."

Roxas spoke up for him and Sora. "Ours was a guy named Even. He looks like a mad scientist. He just babbles or comments on random things or something."

Sora nodded bemusedly, grinning humorously at the memory. "I didn't understand him at all."

"Mine was Braig. He said he was a worker for a lord. I didn't talk to him since he'd pretty much talked too much," Olette chimed in softly.

"Well..." Tidus scratched his head. "My guy was Aeleus. He's a guard and protector."

"Dilan's the same," Kairi added, remembering what Dilan said.

Riku thought for a moment. His escorter was secluded and unsocial as him. He was probably a sociopath or something from how closed off the man was. "Mine was Xehanort. Not a single thing from him."

"Maybe we should ask Shurui..." Sora sentence was cut off by a another voice downstairs resonating in the foyer.

"Children! Please come down, our last arrival is here!" Shurui exclaimed. She went outside as the children trudged down the grand stairs and joined their caretaker.

The air was crispy. The sun was fully down and the moon shining in its spot in the sky. Tiny stars glinted in the black void like glitter. Lamps that lined the road and mansion gates and the stoned fence glowed, illuminating the massive front yard. The silver gate gleamed and opened.

The last carriage brought the final child to the mansion.

All of the seven out of eight present teenagers lined up next to each other, peering at the carriage expectantly. They knew it had to be a girl due to ratio.

Shurui narrowed her eyes until a young petite girl, with jet black hair, materialized slowly from the carriage like she was afraid the ground might swallow her whole. A regal man with long straight blonde hair ushered the girl to Shurui. Shurui raised her head at that. Lord Ansem.

"Greetings, Lord Ansem," Shurui said immediately and bowed from her waist. The kids exchanged looks. Lord Ansem? Wasn't he the escorts' boss? The girl he escorted had her head slouched down. She held onto her worn backpack tighter. Her short, clipped dark hair covered her eyes but not mask her face. She took notice of all the teenagers her age staring intently at her and avoided eye contact.

"Good evening, Shurui. This is your last arrival. I took it upon myself to bring her here. Since all my subordinates were exhausted," Lord Ansem said civilly. He probed the girl forward lightly, she stumbled.

"Welcome to Falls Mansion, child. I'm Shurui your host and caretaker," Shurui said profoundedly.

The girl casted her head to one side. "Thank you," she said in a melodious blank tone.

Lord Ansem gave her the standard note and patted her shoulder gently in farewell. "Good luck, Miss Skyfer." Stately, he drifted back to the carriage with great poise, boarded, and rode off. The gates locked.

"Geez," Sora muttered. Well this situation had gotten quiet.

"Come inside now," Shurui directed. She placed a hand on the girl's back and pushed her forward. Everyone shuffled inside the brightly lit mansion.

"Miss Skyfer, your room is the fourth door down the right hallway. The other ladies can show you where it is." Shurui tapped at her watch. "Dinner in thirty minutes. Meet me down the main hallway." With that, Shurui left, past the staircase, humming to herself.

'Miss Skyfer' still had her head bowed, not meeting anyone straight in the eyes.

"Hello," Kairi said kindly with open heart. "I'm Kairi Namika. I hope we can be good friends."

The girl finally looked up and tucked a black lock behind one ear. Her azure eyes dazzling.

Some people smiled encouragingly when she decided to show her face.

"H-hi. I'm Xion Skyfer," she said in her melancholy voice. "Can you show me to my room?" she asked Kairi since she was the first to confer.

Kairi nodded pleasantly. "Of course. Follow me." She led Xion up the right staircase with Olette and Namine trailing behind them. The boys decided to go up the left staircase and trash up their rooms to give it more of a homey edge.

"Do you like the place Xion?" Namine asked the mute girl. Her answer was azure orbs glancing at her with a terse nod.

"My name is Namine Lightwood and this is Olette Johnson." She waved her hand at the brunette.

"Hi," Olette said politely, smiling at the quiet girl.

Another mute nod.

"Here we are!" Kairi announced and opened the door with a flourish.

A clarity of black, azure, gray, and yellow.

"Beautiful," Xion murmured, her lips parting, astounded and baffled. Not once was she ever gifted with such grandeur. Now she was granted enrichment three times since yesterday night.

This picture. She took in the room. _Her_ room.

Xion was the exact copy of Kairi's room but opposite direction. Black trimmings rimmed around the room. The top of the walls was painted with hanging curtains that looked like real curtains with value like in a charcoal drawing. Orbs of light shone out in between each painting. White oak boarded floor on the left. A dark black desk and chair stenciled with silver. Practical gray/silver dressers, dark black nightstand, white vanity. Same fancy canopy bed with white drapes and nimble black bedposts. Blue and black satin bedsheets. Yellow carpet on the right. Golden rimmed windows and see through curtains. Ebony black doors. A crystal gold band chandelier in the center of the ceiling. The ceiling itself was blue, deep azure in the center than spreaded out fading in lighter shades of blue. Xion had a balcony.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Namine asked Xion, breaking the dazed girl from her amazed stupor.

Xion glanced at herself. All she had was an old backpack and standard luggage bag. They stood out in the painted scene.

"No, thank you," she replied softly.

"We'll wait outside. If you can't find us we're just the doors down the hall," Kairi informed her. Giving Xion some space. "My room's next door if you need anything."

They all exited out of Xion's new room.

Xion bit her lip. _Maybe I've should've stayed at the orphanage._

...

"I wonder where Shurui went to," Tidus wondered quizzically aloud.

"We're all here," Roxas said, thinking about the past instructions.

The group of teenagers changed into something decent for dinner and gathered in the main hallway. They wanted to venture down the hallways but decided against it. They just moved in and did not want to find out if Shurui had a bad side. Besides, they might get lost, the mansion was very dominating with its vast space.

"Man, it seems eerie now," Sora noted. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Footsteps came down the left hallway.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!" Shurui came into view. "Forgive me, I was checking up on some issues. Please, follow me to the dining room." She gestured for them to follow. "Now remember, main hallway, turn left, it's the first clear doors." As she spoke, they reached their destination.

Shurui opened the clear, white framed doors fleetingly.

Now the kids were expecting a long fancy table reaching at far ends of the room and high chairs, with lite candles and flowers in expensive vases. This was not the case.

This seemed like a totally awesome version of the best-modern-dining-room-for-people-that-was-made-by-a-specialist-teenager-interior-designer.

This room was spacious and wide open like the bedrooms. With high tech lighting on the left side and decent, but cute lantern lighting on the right, and expensive hanging lights in the center. The middle had a rectangular table and modern-style gothic chairs. Enough for twelve but set for nine. The right side had high portioned booths pushed against the wall. Same with the six plush chairs, high with arm and backrests. Clear glass table in the middle of them. A black clock hung above them on the wall. The left side had three circular tables positioned at the points of a triangle. Four chairs each. You could see the dining room was split in three themes. Modern, elegant, and expensive in the middle. Restaurant, plush, and calm on the right. Casual, solid, and patterned on the left.

Two large push and pull doors were located past the left dining area. The back were glass windows - columns and pillars separating the glass panels in precise sections - with two small long tables with a pair of curved chairs each. Near the kitchen doors were counters, drawers, and cabinets lined up against the wall.

Shurui pointed in that direction. "From here, that is the direction to the kitchen." The teenagers shuffled around the decorative cafeteria. "This room was one of the mansion's many lounge rooms that connected to the kitchen - the largest in fact. My mistress insisted we renovate this into a dining area in more of favored to your tastes. Is it not?"

They all nodded preferably.

"Please sit in the modern table in the middle. The true dining room is down the hall. But this is more of convenience."

They all sat. Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Olette on one side. Xion, Namine, Tidus, Riku on another. Shurui would sit on the shorter end while the kids filled up the longer side of the table.

"I will dish out the your meals. Please enjoy yourself so far." Shurui disappeared through the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

The table had baskets of rolls and butter. Pitchers of orange juice or ice tea to pour into their empty cups. Breadsticks and marinara sauce. Slices of cheeses, and chips with three different kinds of dip. The children talked among each other or ate the refreshments. Xion was an exception of course. She halfheartedly ate some bread with butter. Her eyes downcast and posture self-secluded.

"Here we are!" Shurui called out. She came back into the cafeteria pushing a cart with their food.

"We first have clam and potato soup," she announced. She lifted a steaming pot of the very contents onto the table.

"First things first." She came by next to Roxas and took his bowl from on top of the array of plates and settled the plates off to one side. She poured one ladle full of soup in his soup bowl and motioned at him to unravel his utensils from the wrapped napkin of silverware.

"I'm showing you a couple of styles and references of eating in Radiant Garden. It's the same in other cities and towns depending who you eat with." The others followed suit. Placing their many plates to one side and unraveling their silverware.

"Take your napkin and spread it on your lap," Shurui instructed and nodded approvingly at Namine and Kairi who already did. Kairi _was_ the daughter of a mayor and lived with noble people. Namine was a lady by heart. Shurui ladled their serving of clam and potato soup.

Shurui tapped Xion's shoulder. "Sit up straight. Do not bow your head. Do not belch, shout, slurp, or talk with your mouth full. And please have some decency to use your manners."

Roxas grinned cheekily at his twin. "Sora, can you please hand me the breadsticks?"

Sora grinned back. "Certainly." He passed him the basket.

Kairi rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. "Boys."

Namine actually was humored to giggle. "Boys will always be boys." She gained Shurui's attention. "This soup is delicious, Shurui."

"Thank you," she replied. She passed out a small, rounder bowl to them piled with white rice. She collected their first dish. Xion and Riku didn't have a taste for soup. Shurui than placed pickled vegetables, grilled seasoned fish, tender steak, and other usual delicacies on the table. Assumed, the food industry in Radiant Garden varied greatly by the wide margin of delicacies.

"Mmmm..." Tidus murmured, taking a bite of seasoned fish.

"So far so good," Shurui said, eating her own food.

Namine glanced at the raven-haired girl next to her. Xion mostly ate steak and vegetables. She hadn't spoke one bit. She did what Shurui told her. Sitting up straight and keeping her head up, but she avoided eye contact abidedly.

"Have you tried the tempura or grilled fish yet?" Namine asked her, being conversational. Xion glanced at her without turning her head.

"I prefer meat and vegetables," Xion replied blandly. "Seafood's fine though."

Namine took a bite of shrimp, savoring it's taste, before answering after swallowing.

"Where did you use to live?"

Xion's aura froze a bit. She took a deep breath. Namine looked at her sympathetically.

"Traverse Town," Xion replied nonchalantly, an edge to her tone.

"Sorry, if I said anything to upset you," Namine apologized.

"It's alright," Xion said quietly. She waved the matter away brusquely. "I was born at Destiny Islands."

Namine liked how Xion talked. Innocent and truthful, but cryptic in that caged shell. "I came from Twilight Town."

For once, Xion made eye contact with Namine, interested. "The sunsets there are beautiful. The town shines in warm colors, right?"

Namine nodded, smiling. "Yes, it does. I have some drawings that I made. Would you like to see them?" Namine usually didn't show her drawings to anyone. She felt embarrassed or scared of what other people would think. But with Xion she felt a connection. Some sort of peace and open compassion.

Xion brightened up, making Namine feel elated. "May I?"

Namine dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Of course. I'll be glad to."

And _that_ was a perfect first dinner.

...

Dinner had ended very well. They all had full stomachs and felt tired afterwards, lagged from a day's worth of traveling and endless waiting.

Shurui cleared the table, Kairi and Sora assisted her compatibly.

"Now to clear up some rules," Shurui started out when everyone sat back down, "is to be in your rooms by ten. Second, there will be no cussing when I am around. Third, do not snoop around unless I have shown you where in the mansion and do not break anything or cause a ruckus. Otherwise, this is your home."

"Anything else?" Riku asked skeptically.

"You will be going to Kingdom Academy. When I have received your school clothes and books, I will deliver them to your rooms."

They all nodded, pleased by their contemporary and paid for education. Xion's eyes gleamed half-confused, half-shocked.

Namine put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you everything later," she said helpfully. Xion sighed in relief.

They all retreated upstairs to their bedrooms. Xion accompanied Namine to her room.

"This is magnificent," Xion had commented on Namine's room.

Namine smiled. "All of our rooms are best suited for us. We guessed a lot of things about why we're here."

"Oh," Xion said hollowly. "Can you tell me everything?" She sure missed a lot.

Namine filled her in about what Kairi found out, about 'A', the mansion, the people who escorted them here, the notes from 'A', that they were enrolling to Kingdom Academy.

"Did you read yours?" Namine asked. They hadn't really asked Xion to read hers. She acted all distant and taciturn then.

Xion pulled out the piece of stationary and read, "_'Make new friends and family, Xion, be brave. Signed: A'_" Xion had winced slightly when she read it.

Namine noticed her pained reaction. "I won't pry unless you want to tell me."

"May-maybe another time." Xion stuffed the note back in her pocket. She attempted to divert attention from herself. "Can I see your drawings?"

Namine walked over to her desk. A traveling artist bag laid there. Namine pulled out a sketchbook and flipped through the pages and selected one she liked. It showed about three stores down a pedestrian street. Drawn in perspective and splashed with orange, gray, yellow, tan color pencils. It had slight detail and color value.

"This is where all the stores are at," Namine explained, showing Xion the colored-penciled picture.

Xion observed it, fascinated. "That's nice. It looks like a square or alley."

"It is," and Namine turned the page to a drawing of an angled street and an alignment of buildings that made a wall. "This is a road going to a sandlot." The artist turned the page again, Xion continued to observe regardfully. "Here's the clock tower."

"I love it," Xion breathed. She liked the picture of the clock tower the best. It included of a small deposition of a sunset. An overlapping landscape and details of the tower's indentions and rims.

Namine eyed her with interest. "Have you ever been to Twilight Town?"

Xion frowned immediately. Her face fell both literally and figuratively. "Y-yes. I used to visit my dad there. My parents were divorced. I lived at Destiny Islands for a couple of years before...my-my parents died. Now I-I stay th-there permanently." Xion's lower lip trembled, her voice cracking. Azure orbs teared up.

Taken back with concern, Namine put down the sketchbook and wrapped her arms comfortably around the crying girl. "Please don't cry, and you don't have to tell me anything yet, okay? I'm here for you." She patted Xion's back gently.

Xion sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks."

Namine smiled genuinely, trying to cheer her up. "It's alright, we're friends now."

Xion glanced up. "Fr-friends?"

Namine nodded preferably. "If you want."

Xion's heart felt a surge of ease and warmth. "You're my friend, Namine," she whispered.

Her first in a long time.

...

The next chapter is already written. Give me a few minutes to load it up. More introduction stuff. I may like my ideas, but I'm a scatter-brain.

Please R&R. I'm wasting my time and sleep for my stories. I haven't gotten a decent rest since...never.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For my next Christmas/Birthday wish I want full rights over Kingdom Hearts, but I can't. Sigh. Here's the next chapter. Your reviews can substitute for a good present, though.

Re-edit: I still don't Kingdom Hearts _or_ reviews. Why not tear out my heart and stomp on it?

Re-post: 3/31/12

Chapter Three

Orientation

Around 9:30 p.m. Shurui informed everyone to clean up and get ready for bed. She acquainted them tomorrow to wake up at 8:00 a.m. sharp so they can get ready and affiliate to orientation at Kingdom Academy since they weren't regulars.

"Great, school's about to start," Sora complained. Kairi and Olette giggled at his cute antics.

They all went to bed to rest accordingly.

The next day, around eight like Shurui'd forewarned, they woke up and got dressed in decent clothes. They all piled into the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

Shurui peered over at them critically. "I must make a mental note to get you children some nicer clothes so you won't stand out among others."

Most of them frowned. Riku and Xion shrugged. They hated other people's opinions.

"So how do we get to Kingdom Academy?" Tidus asked, taking a sip of his milk.

"I wanted to find an escort to walk you there...but instead, my Mistress has sent carriages again," Shurui said. She gave Roxas and Kairi each a pouch with an etched symbol on it. It resembled the symbol emblazoned on the gates and front doors. "These are for paying the driver and any essential needs along the way like supplies or accessories at the school."

"Supplies and accessories?" Namine repeated.

Shurui glanced at her warily. "You will see." She saw the time, on the clock, above the right wall. "Oh! The carriages must be here now! You must be on your way!"

...

The ride to Kingdom Academy was about ten minutes on carriage. On foot was probably twenty or fifteen minutes. All the children gazed among the amazing scenery. Namine tried to absorb it the most for future references for her drawings. The refreshing smell of gardens and clean stone loomed through the windows of the carriages.

The carriages traveled up on a busy road. A humongous elegant building stood in the childrens' view. Well, building wasn't the correct word for the academy. It had several buildings like extensions or augmentations. Large vast yards and fields. Colorful and exotic plants to decorate the perimeters. Mosaic tiles and stone walkways. The school had towers and balconies, too. Spotless, unchipped stone and bricks established the school. Arched, curved stoneways and varieties of oversized windows hung around the outside walls and gates. The area itself resembled a castle town. The repetitive colors were silver, gold, bronze, gray, red, and black. People roamed around. Chatting normally and such, clearly adapted to the school.

Roxas and Kairi paid the drivers, being told that they were also to bring them home.

"This is way too awesome." Sora grinned impishly at the architecture and endorsements.

"I love it," Namine breathed. She had squealed earlier in awe.

"Let's get inside," Kairi suggested. They shuffled inside the gates and into the welcoming front doors.

A women, whom was talking to another man, took noticed of the unfamiliar, new teenagers. The contrast the huddle had was conspicuous like black paint on a white canvas. She excused herself from the man and approached them.

"Hello, and welcome to Kingdom Academy. I am guessing you're the Falls children?" she inquired. The women had neat long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and assuring smile.

"Yeah, if that's what you call us," Roxas said slowly. "Who are you?"

The women curtsied. "I am a counselor here. My name is Mrs. Chemer."

"Can you show us where the orientation is being held?" Naimine asked.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." She waved her hand for them to follow.

They walked past a square-shaped clearing that Mrs. Chemer said was the Commons Area and down the left hallway. Despite words and under normal circumstances, everything was wide and opened-spaced - somehow a trademark in Radiant Garden. They strolled down the Main Hallway, passing staircases and classrooms and such. Teenagers their age gawked at them, whispering among themselves. Although orientation was for new students, most of the onlookers were regulars, going to school for fundamental reasons.

"Those are the new kids!"

"Wow, they're all hot!"

"So they're living at Falls Mansion? I'd thought that place was off-limits?"

"They look so cool!"

"Man, I wouldn't mind living with them!"

The Falls children such as Xion, Olette, and Kairi blushed. The crowd didn't noticed they were exclaiming whatever they said inconsiderately. Boys stared at the Falls girls in a hungry look. The Falls boys took noticed and walked next to them, shielding them from unwanted eyes. Sora and Roxas stayed by Kairi and Namine seeing that they got the most adoring looks. They glared at the males among the crowd.

Riku glanced down at Xion, who trailed behind Namine. She kept her head bowed. A pink blush on her face. Xion felt out of place, being given so much attention. Shivers ran down her spine.

"You okay?" Riku asked her.

She blinked when he addressed the question to her. She swallowed before replying, "I-I'm fine. I'll get used to it."

Riku nodded and continued to walked next to her, ignoring all the gleaming eyes of newly created fangirls.

...

"Hey, Yuna! Did you hear? The rumor of kids living at Falls Mansion is true!" exclaimed a yellow-blonde haired girl cheerfully to her sister.

Yuna, with extremely long chocolate brown hair woven into a compressed braid, sat down at an empty table, she sighed at her twin sister. "Yeah, I noticed." She tilted her head back, slumping, bored. "Remind me why were here again?"

Yuna's younger twin sister, Rikku, shrugged impishly. Rikku reminded Yuna of a bundle of joy. "Paine wanted us to scout the new kids from Falls."

"Boooorrring," Yuna whined. Their eldest sister was the Academy's goth girl along with her friend Lulu. Rikku didn't understand why a goth girl had a name like Lulu. Lulu would've slapped her if it weren't for Paine's evil glares. Paine loved her sisters to death, even if they were opposite personalities from her.

"I heard they were coming to orientation," Rikku continued the subject. "I wonder what they're like?"

Yuna was about to bang her head on the table when she heard loud exclamations and whispering near the doors of the auditorium. "I guess that's them." Yuna sat up to peer over the crowd. Rikku jumped up and down beside her fanatically.

Yuna saw Mrs. Chemer the counselor ushering a group of new kids through the crowd. When she saw the first Falls kid that got through, she inhaled sharply.

A dazzling boy with icy blue eyes and falling ashy-blond hair.

Rikku blinked down at her sister, confused. She waved her hand in front of her sister's face. Rikku concluded she was in a trance. So she shrugged and said, "What's the matter Yu?"

Yuna gaped dreamily at the boy. He was handsome. Had a well toned body, tall height, nice tan. He was everything Yuna would look in a guy. Yuna could sense he was a friendly, reliable guy. His eyes gleamed, smiling at people who would smile back.

Rikku tried to glance in Yuna's general direction then saw it was the Falls group.

"Hey, maybe we should ask if they wanna to sit with us!"

Yuna blushed at that thought.

...

"Please find a seat. Orientation will start soon," Mrs. Chemer stated. She gave them a farewell nod and left in the crowd of students.

The Falls kids glanced warily at each other. Besides freshmans, some sophomores, and new students that enrolled this year, they were the only large group of juniors with no idea of their surroundings, much less the people.

They all hesitated for a minute before two girls popped up in front of them. The yellowish-blonde head dragging a brunette by the arm, as if she had forced her.

"Hi! You must be the Falls kids everyone's talkin' about!" exclaimed the blonde. Everyone had a feeling she did that a lot. "I'm Rikku Pixen!" She almost threw the brunette - because she wouldn't budge - to Tidus's direction, not knowing her sister had a developing crush on him. "This is my twin sister Yuna!"

They all started saying hello, introducing themselves.

"Hello, I'm Kairi Namika."

"Sora Hikari! My twin, Roxas!"

"I'm the oldest. Make a mental note of that."

"Hey!" Sora protested.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Namine Lightwood and this is Xion Skyfer."

"H-hi, I'm Olette Johnson."

"Riku Demetrios."

"Tee hee. You have the same name as me!"

Tidus smiled at Yuna. She blushed at eye contact. "Hey, I'm Tidus Goodman."

Hyperactively, Rikku jumped up and down. "You guys should sit with us!"

They all shrug or nod. "Sure," the kids agreed amiably.

They followed Rikku and Yuna to a rectangular table with white linen and chairs in the middle of the auditorium. Tidus sat next to Yuna, she bit her lip from squealing. Glares and looks were directed at the sisters. Rikku and Yuna paid them no mind. They knew they would do nothing.

"I think they want to kill you," Riku stated to the sisters. They both shrugged.

"They wouldn't dare do anything at all. Not when Paine's our older sister," Yuna said.

"Why?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Oh, um..." Yuna was afraid to tell him that the school punk and goth was her older sister. Would he avoid her? "She's the school's goth girl or punk, either way. No one likes to mess with her. She kinda has her own rules."

Rikku nodded enthusiastically. "She'd kill anyone who touches one hair on our itty bitty heads," she chirped and patted her stylishly puffy hair.

Xion's and Olette's eyes widened at her description. Sora gulped.

"Hey, Yuna! Rikku!" A girl with excessive wavy orangy-brown hair came running towards the table. A burly boy with wafting, orange-brown hair under his headband, stumbled after her.

"Hey, Selphie! Who's that kid with you?" Rikku pointed at the kid behind her.

Selphie rolled her eyes at Rikku's frankness. "He's my neighbor and a freshman. Everyone meet Wakka." Wakka looked more of a sophomore than freshman.

"Cool! Welcome to Kingdom Academy!" Rikku enthused. She shook Wakka's hand.

Selphie eyes widened at the new students sitting quietly at the table. "Whoa. You must be the Falls Kids."

Sora frowned deeply. "Does everyone know about us? And what's with the 'Falls kids'?"

Selphie and Wakka sat down. "Hee hee. You've guys been the talk of the city. Random, unknown teenagers living at a royal mansion that's been empty for a while. It got around quickly," Selphie said.

Yuna looked sheepish. "Radiant Garden loves any news."

Riku groaned at that. Xion frowned, ducking her head. Attention was everywhere for them.

"Orientation's about to start," Namine stated out loud. They all glance up at the grand stage. An old man wearing blue robes and had long snow white hair and beard walked up to the speaker stand, the spotlight directed accurately on him. His hat was also blue and pointy with yellow stars that twinkled realistically.

He mouthed a few words and tapped the mic. A piercing feedback rang out making everyone in the room wince.

"Ah, now it's working. Sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "So Welcome to Kingdom Academy! I'm your principal, Merlin. I hope you like it here in the Academy! We have many different classes and activities here to enjoy. Our school is determined by grade level and grades. The lowest class being F and highest A. Our top and most greatest class is what we call here Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" Roxas repeated, confused. The Falls kids looked at their Academy regulars. They all had interested and absorbed expression at the mention of Organization XIII.

Rikku laughed ruefully to herself. "I'll never get into that class."

"Uh. Duh," Selphie snickered. "None of us will."

Principal Merlin continued the discussion before anyone asked what Organization XIII was.

"As some of you know Organization XIII is our elite class so far only ever had thirteen members." A projector screen rolled down and started to display pictures of students mostly dressed in black and different solid colors with symbols and translucent pendents. The students looked like movie stars or idols. "Most of our beloved members had graduated the previous year, so there are only seven members left. So those who wish to become a member must try their hardest in all tests, activities, and such to become a member. Remember, to do that, you must have a grade that is higher than half the original members and they have the final say as a group. Although you may not be able to be a member, our second elite class, known as Second Haven, welcomes any student with high grades and scores." The screen showed students with black and white uniforms. "Also, our uniforms are special. Hand-made from the Kingdom itself. So please, if you need some, they're in the Academy's store near the Commons Area. Some of your parents already ordered some earlier so take that in mind. Now I'll be introducing the counselors and vice-principal now." He motioned for the adults to walk up on the stage. They all had formal suits on too.

"This is the Vice-Principal, Ansem. As you all know he is also a lord here in Radiant Garden and also a government official associated with the Kingdom." Regal Lord Ansem was wearing a dark magenta suit with an white ascot and folded sleeve hems.

Namine nudged Xion. "Xion, isn't he the one who brought you here?" She nodded in reply.

Lord Ansem smiled gentlementally but it did not reach his eyes. "Let's have another great school year."

Merlin waved his hand at the other adults. "Our counselors. Mrs. Chemer, Mr. Randul, and Mrs. Potter." The kids only knew Mrs. Chemer who wore a smile onstage.

"Now there are some teachers around that would be gladly to show you around the school," Merlin said. He pointed at adults that were waiting patiently around the auditorium. "That is all for now. Have a great school year!" With a poof, Principal Merlin disappeared into white smoke.

Sora's eyes bulged, gasping. "Where'd he go?"

Selphie and Rikku laughed.

"You guys don't know? Principal Merlin knows magic. He's a wizard," Selphie said.

"Remember?" Yuna said in a restrained tone not trying to embarrass anybody from their shock. "Some people in the world have magic and powers."

"Right," Kairi agreed, stunned. She'd forgotten about that. Rarely anyone in Traverse Town had magic or allowed to use it publicly.

"Guys, do you think we should go to a tour?" Roxas asked.

They all made eye contact. "Sure," they agreed as one.

"We could be your tour guides!" Rikku offered brightly.

"That would be nice," Namine said. Rikku beamed. She grabbed Selphie's arm - who yelped - and grabbed Wakka - mimicking her yelp - and skipped to the nearest door.

"On we go!" cried the cheerful yellow-blonde exuberantly. The whole auditorium heard her. Heads turn. Fingers point.

...

A certain girl, about in her late teens, watched a particular group in the auditorium. She was leaning against a pillar in the back so she wouldn't attract attention. She smiled warmly at the scene. The Falls children all sat with a nice pair of sisters and her friend and neighbor.

They conversed and became friends with the Pixen twins pretty easily. Not to mention Selphie Tillmit and Wakka Moore. Such good friends to start out with. Of course they would meet other people. The girl wondered if any of the Falls children had any potential to become members of the Second Haven or Organization XIII. Well, she knew a few of them did. She did her 'research' and knew almost everything she needed about them.

Of course she would. She was 'A'.

She'd laughed when Rikku Pixen yelled out, "On we go!"

...

"Here's where most of the elective classes are," Yuna informed her new band of friends. The Falls children. "Home Economics is actually either Culinary Arts Class or Designer Fashion Class." Suddenly, Yuna rolled her eyes comically. "Almost everyone takes Culinary Arts just to be with an Organization member."

Rikku giggled. "Isn't that why you're in it Yunie?"

Yuna blushed, embarrassed. She glanced away at everybody.

"Which Organization member?" Riku asked skeptically.

Yuna blushed deeper. Selphie answered for her. "Organization Member, Number XIII, Amatsu Kamiyoshi. The Angel of Heaven," she said dreamily. A blush appeared on her cheeks, too.

Everyone glanced oddly at the girl regulars. They were all caught up in a trance.

"Rikku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?"

"Amatsu Kamiyoshi's a girl right?"

"Yeah?"

He pointed at her face. "Then why are you blushing? You're a _girl_." Everyone saw where this was going. Kind of awkward now.

Rikku, Yuna, and Selphie all blushed deeper. "But it's hard not to fall in love with her," Selphie said to their defense. "She's so...an angel."

"Her friends are hot, too!" Rikku exclaimed dreamily. "Axel, Number VIII, and Demyx, Number IX."

"Great," Roxas muttered sarcastically. Girls. Their topic: boys.

"Axel's witty, but a cool guy. Demyx is the easygoing and lazy one," Yuna explained, trying not to sound snobbish.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Can we please move on?"

No one questioned him. It was beginning to turn into gossip.

...

The large group of friends had went around the tour. Fairly covering the campus and getting to know their ground. The last location was the west building. It held the electives such as music, dance, theater and such.

A large crowd were in a wide room with instruments and equipment and stands caught their attention. When they got closer they heard such a beautiful musical voice that enchanted them instantly.

_With you these streets are heaven_

_Now home feels so foreign_

_They told me I was mistaken; infatuated_

_And I was afraid to trust my hunches_

_Now I am ready_

The group entered the stuffy room. Rikku and Selphie shrieked like fangirls when the saw a girl with flat, medium, midnight black hair, ending in individual, tiny spikes, in the middle of the crowd playing a guitar, lips at the mic. Two other people were with her. A young man with crimson red hair, spiked above his head like open flames, banging on the drums. And a light brown-haired man also playing the suitar. They glowed impressively as they played.

The girl sang in a melodious soprano voice. Making the original song different but definitely better. So angelic.

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving_

_Please let me worry about me_

_Mama don't you worry about me_

_This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean through the desert snow_

_We'll say goodbye to the friends we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_We'll say goodbye to the world we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

The girl stared at the crowd of adoring fans. Everyone gasped within contact of her eyes, but the Falls children couldn't see her face clearly enough.

_Landscapes keep changing_

_His story teaches something_

_I know I could be mistaken but my heart has spoken_

_I cannot redirect my feelings_

_The waves have parted_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving_

_Please let me worry about me_

_Mama don't you worry about me_

_This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean through the desert snow_

_We'll say goodbye to the friends we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_We'll say goodbye to the world we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

Kairi just stared at the girl with morbid wonder and likeness. The human angel turned her head, feeling a certain person staring at her.

Eyes met.

Kairi gasped as sapphire orbs peered right into her heart.

She wanted to fall to her knees, but the presence of those eyes completely froze her. The eyes were so pure. So bold and deep. They looked like sapphire fires. Intimidating, clear, beautiful, and absolutely stunning. Hints of silver at the lines of her eyes, that was the glint you saw.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Olette asked the dazed girl. She tried to glance in her direction but the angel already looked away closing her eyes for a moment. The angel breathed with the music. Kairi gasped, being freed from that...that... amazingly intense gaze.

_I'm listening to a music never-ending_

_My baby don't you know I'll never let you down_

_You've opened me to so many different endings_

_But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean through the desert snow_

_We'll say goodbye to the friends we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_We'll say goodbye to the world we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

_Through mountains high and valleys low_

_The ocean through the desert snow_

_We'll say goodbye to the friends we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo_

_New music on the radio_

_We'll say goodbye to the world we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

Strumming their last notes on their instruments, the trio bowed as the audience clapped or cheered frantically. The haughty spiky redhead grabbed the mic.

"Hey! So that was a sample of the ov~er~ly incredible us! Axel, Amatsu, and Demyx. Got it memorized?" Axel winked.

The crowd shrieked.

"What a jerk," Roxas commented.

"Idiot," Sora agreed with his twin.

The angel, Amatsu, whacked Axel on the back of the head.

"Axel, we were playing cause it's fun and recreational, remember?" Amatsu scolded him in her normal angelic voice. You could hear the motherly tone of authority in it. She put away the guitar on a holder and slipped through the crowd with Axel and Demyx trailing after her.

Fangirls and boys ran up to meet them. Begging for an autograph or personal encore.

Amatsu held up a warning hand. The noise banked down.

Amatsu tapped her head with her index finger. "You guys can be quiet now. The concert's over."

Giggles and laughs erupted, but was questionably lower.

"She's good," Riku said approvingly.

"I like her," Kairi said, smiling. She remembered being locked by the angel's gaze.

The trio bumped into them.

"Hello," Amatsu greeted them kindly. She was in her usual posture. Left hand tucked in the pocket of her black skinny jeans. Walking casually without worry. Her face peaceful and blank until needed to be brought back into reality.

"You're so awesome!" Rikku cried out. She was grinning like no tomorrow. She could've light the dark side of the moon.

Amatsu giggled in her way of hers. A restrained laugh between a chuckle and giggle. "Thank you. You're Rikku Pixen right?"

"Ah! Paine's little sister!" Axel jumped in the conversation. He recognized the sunny blonde now. Paine always threatens him.

Amatsu pointed at Yuna. "You must be the calmer sister. Yuna."

Yuna blushed. "Hi, Amatsu." She couldn't believe she was being addressed by Amatsu and her friends. Much less be remembered by her. Her eyes were stunning her dizzily when she tried to look in them. Maybe Amatsu was an angel in the presence of mortals.

Amatsu's sapphire orbs rested among the Falls group all standing around patiently. They all gaped at her eyes. Freezing them just like Kairi had experienced.

"You have pretty eyes," Xion breathed, the words slipping from her mouth.

"Told you so," Axel told Amatsu.

Amatsu did what was natural. She stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Axel cried. He glared ruefully at Amatsu who looked very innocent. Demyx bursted out laughing.

"Excuse him, he's out of it sometimes," Amatsu said, smiling angelically.

Laughs erupted. Even Xion.

"Are you really in Organization XIII?" Tidus asked. He avoided Amatsu's gaze. It would take some getting use to.

"Yup!" Axel answered loudly. "I'm number VIII and Demyx over here is number IX." He patted Amatsu's shoulder. "Amatsu joined us last year. Number XIII. Our class had finally been completely filled in and had all thirteen members for one year. The first in a long time!"

"Because it's hard to get in?" Kairi confirmed.

Amatsu nodded. "Yup."

Demyx grinned and bursted out laughing again. "Yeah right, Amatsu! You have the highest grade in the whole school! You beat Number I!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Tidus gasped.

"Then shouldn't you be Number I?" Namine asked incredulously.

Amatsu shook her head. Unlike her friends, she wasn't loud or silly. "I was the thirteenth person to join the Organization," she explained and shrugged. "Besides, XIII has always been my number. It suits me."

Demyx waged a finger at the group. "So if you want join up you gotta work hard!"

Axel looked thoughtful. "Which is exactly what you _don't_ do."

"Hey!"

Amatsu rolled her eyes. She still had her gaze on the Falls kids.

"You must be the kids living at Falls Mansion," she said, her voice suddenly as soft as the surface of cotton.

"U-um, y-yes ma'am," Sora stuttered. He didn't know whether or not to address her by her name with her eyes looking so wise and bold.

Amatsu smiled warmly - or coolly was how it felt, like the current of an ocean. "Call me Amatsu, Sora."

Eyes widened. "You know our names, too?" Kairi asked.

Amatsu nodded as if it was obvious. "Of course. I have excellent memory and remembered your names."

"Scary ass memory," Axel remarked.

_Gotta remember that._ Sora gulped.

Amatsu tilted her head to the side, her vivid gaze scrutinizing the group. "Did you get a tour of the school? How's the mansion? Do you have any uniforms?" she drawled worrisomely, like a hostess or mom.

"Um, I think our caretaker ordered some uniforms," Kairi replied. "But she says we could buy some accessories for school."

Amatsu smiled her dreamy smile. "Cool. Let's go to the Academy Store."

"Do we have to?" Demyx slumped in a unsupportable manner at his underclassmen.

This time, Amatsu whacked him on the head.

"Yes," she said more seriously in the same angelic tone. "We're their upperclassman. So we help them for any thing they need. Come on." She slipped her arms in both Axel's and Demyx's arms tugging both of them with her. Axel blushed for some reason.

Rikku hopped like a bunny. "Let's go!"

...

"Man, which one should I get?" Tidus complained, holding up two caps with Kingdom Academy symbols on them. One red the other black.

Amatsu, who was closet near him, helping Olette pick bracelets, decided for him.

"Red," she told him.

"Amatsu! Amatsu!" Rikku cried in distress. "Which is cuter? The pink and white socks or black and yellow?" Both were striped knee length socks.

"Black and yellow for you," Amatsu replied. Rikku glomped on her happily. She loved doing that for fun. Amatsu was like an awesome caring sister. Not that Rikku had one yet. A.k.a. Paine.

"Don't you have this stuff already?" Axel asked Rikku critically, appearing beside Amatsu.

Rikku pouted glumly.

Amatsu patted her head sympathetically. "I'll buy you those socks, don't pout."

Rikku's eyes gleamed and she glomped on Amatsu again. "Thanks!"

Axel frowned and trudged off.

Everyone one got a piece of something. Riku some shoes, necklaces, and ties. Sora necklaces, gloves, and a belt. Roxas rings, necklaces, and also a belt. Tidus a cap, tie, and ring. Kairi socks, shoes, and bracelets. Same with Olette, but she also got a headband. Namine got a bit of everything girly, promising to share with the other girls. Xion got pins, rings and bracelets.

"They're decked out," Demyx approved recklessly.

Amatsu smiled warmly laced with contentedness as the kids paid for their items.

The Academy students left the school store and exited the main building.

"Geez, look at the time, we should get going," Demyx said. The sky was dimming down into shady blue and black background. Like last time, the sun started to set around six. Demyx waved before storming off.

"Shurui probably wants us home," Namine whispered to the others.

"Yeah. I think the carriages are still there," Roxas said back.

The Falls minors turned to the Academy regulars.

"We have to go back to the mansion now," Kairi informed them. She bowed gratefully. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No prob, Kai!" Rikku chirped she hugged almost everybody. Yuna smiled and hugged everyone, too, being skittish around the boys, Tidus especially. "Me and Yuna better run. Catch you later on Monday!" She and Yuna waved their goodbyes and steamed off.

"A bundle of sunshine," Axel commented.

Amatsu rolled her eyes and embraced some of the Falls children. Hugging Xion, she whispered something in her ear, making Xion's expression go surprised.

"Have a safe trip back! Enjoy your new home!" Amatsu called as they boarded the carriages and rode off.

Axel glanced at Amatsu. "Wanna come to my place?"

Amatsu shook her head. "No thanks. I gotta meet up with someone."

Axel's eyes furrowed, concerned, than shrugged. "Fine, see you tomorrow." The redhead sauntered off, hands in pockets.

Amatsu was left to her own devices. She gazed up into the dark, cool colored sky and murmured to herself, "Good thing I'm fast on my own two feet."

Amatsu took one step forward, and in a flash, disappeared.

...

Orientation was two days ago on Friday. Monday was one day away. One day from school. One day from...

"Work!" Sora whined. "The Academy seems cool and everything but I hate homework."

Riku and Roxas rolled their eyes and ate their cereal. They had all woke up around nine, completely bored out of their minds.

Kairi and Olette sat in the tables by the windows. Chatting about what classes and activities they like at the Academy. Namine and Xion ate breakfast quietly in a booth. Tidus was rummaging through the cabinets for some breakfast. Shurui was no where to be seen and preferably ever found.

Xion poked at her buttered toast. She was thinking quietly to herself.

_Don't worry,_ Amatsu had said. Did Amatsu know about Xion's past? Who was she? What did she know?

"Xion, do you want art classes?" Namine asked politely.

Xion blinked back to life. "Oh - ah I hope so. I can paint and sculpt a little."

Namine smiled openly. "Have you tried anything else?"

"Weaving and sewing. But that counts as crafting."

"That's good though. I only know how to draw, paint, and use clay."

Shurui popped in the room ominously.

"Good morning children. Good day isn't it?" she said off the top.

"Yeah," they murmured back.

"Shurui?" Shurui glanced at Kairi. "Um, when are we going to explore the rest of the mansion? And I was wondering could we buy some supplies for ourselves?" Kairi asked. The kids were restricted to the cafeteria, their rooms, the yards, the main lounge room, and mansion foyer. The mansion still looked empty and a mysteriously void. Rooms were also not lived in or messed up like an average teenager.

Shurui tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you should invite a friend to go shopping with. One of your new friends?"

They all glanced among each other, raising a brow.

"But we don't have phones, much less their numbers," Namine pointed out rhetorically.

Shurui smiled. "No problem. I'll have someone to show you around town, too." Shurui slipped back into the hallway.

Riku sipped his orange juice and commented, "Nice."

...

Around an hour later the mansion's doorbell ranged.

Shurui made sure they were properly dressed enough and she'd given munny pouches to Kairi, Roxas, and Riku.

Opening one of the grand doors, they saw a slender girl with simple, stylish midnight black hair. When she turned, her stunning sapphire eyes beamed.

"Hey guys. I'm your 'escorter'," she said with a small grin.

"Amatsu!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

She placed two fingers to her forehead, closing one eye in mock, and did a small salute. Another trademark move.

"Come on let's go!" Sora said eagerly. He grabbed Kairi's (grinning happily as he did) and Riku's arms, tugging them down the stoops. The rest followed suit.

Amatsu turned around to see Shurui bowing at her.

Amatsu smiled sincerely. "I'll bring them back at three. 'Til then, bye Shurui."

Shurui nodded, not saying a word. Inside, she was chuckling in humor.

...

"This is the shopping district," Amatsu informed everyone. Bunch of displaying stores with clean windows and colorful signs lured buyers all lined along a street or in a square. She pointed down a different road. "One of the outer gardens is that way. We can go there sometime."

"Which store should we go to?" Tidus wondered.

Amatsu thought for a moment and surveyed them over. Her luminous eyes sparked with an idea.

"Let's get you some new clothes," she suggested.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

She held up a finger. "Because you guys need to blend in. Practically everyone knows you by your clothes."

They all look down at themselves. Faded jeans, comfy, but old blouses and shirts.

"Maybe we should..." Kairi agreed. "But nothing to expensive."

Amatsu shook her head as they entered a clothing store called Memorie Tailors. "This is a perfect place to get spoiled but don't worry..." Amatsu dug something from her pockets and held them up. "I got coupons."

With that assurance, they scattered around.

Namine and Xion, of course, paired up together, and selected clothes they saw were cute or wearable in Xion's case. Namine insisted Xion to try out the clothes she picked out for her.

Kairi and Olette weren't that picky. They both took their time, observing carefully for outfits they wanted. Riku skimmed through the racks, mostly picking out jeans and jackets he liked. Roxas, Sora, and Tidus ran to the skateboarder and sport outfits. They tried to match up clothes according to color.

Amatsu did her own shopping. Not for her, though, for them. She decided to pick out a whole attire for each of them. Since she wanted the good stuff so she spoke to the saleslady with a green pointy hat and dress and they slipped into a doorway with drapes. The door closed behind them.

After a hour or two later the children managed to get about an armful of clothes each. Amatsu appeared next to them after doing her own buying and readied the coupons.

"Okay..." an old lady with a red pointy hat said to herself, scanning the tag's barcodes, "That will be 138,500. With discount is 97,300 munny." Riku, Roxas, Kairi deposited about an even amount of munny from each pouch and handed to the cashierlady. The munny they had received from Shurui was hardly dent. "Okay, thank you, and come again!"

"Where'd you go earlier?" Sora asked Amatsu. She was carrying about eight individual bags. A different solid color each. She smiled happily at him.

"I bought an outfit for each of you!" she chimed cheerfully.

Kairi, Olette, and Xion hesitated. Riku and Namine exchanged inquiring glances.

"I hope they didn't cost you much..." Kairi said apologetically.

Amatsu shook her head. "It's fine. You're all worth it and so are the clothes. They're specially made."

"I feel even more guilty," Xion said.

Amatsu sighed collectively. "Seriously, don't worry. But I'm only going to give you these presents later."

Sora pouted when she said that but everyone agreed.

Amatsu told them to stop by a post office. She explained to them not only do they deliver mail, but stuff people had on their hands that they wished to drop off on a certain time.

"All of these bags to Falls Mansion by two o'clock. From Amatsu to Shurui," she told the postman at the counter. He nodded and told her to fill out some papers before gathering all their clothing bags. She paid the delivery cost and left the building with everyone.

"Okay, now let's get some lunch before we go decor shopping." Amatsu guided them to a restaurant and sat at the outside tables, filling two of them. Ordering some food, they sat, glad, to rest from their long walk. When the food arrived they ate, relieved, filling their empty stomachs.

"I loved the one piece dress you bought," Olette said to Namine.

"Thanks, but I really want to buy some color pencils and erasers. I'm running out."

"Man, I wish I had a t.v. I miss watching Blitzball," Tidus complained.

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe you can buy one for your room. But me and Sora really need some new skateboards."

Amatsu watched them all, listening to their conversations. She drank her lemonade and sighed. She was doing that alot lately. About half an hour later, when everyone finished eating, Amatsu motioned a waitress for a check.

"I'll pay," she said. "You need to ration your munny anyway."

"Good enough," Riku agreed with her.

The gang walked around the district, considering which store to come next. Finally they saw a store with everyday teenager souvenirs and junk. They skimmed around. The store had stuff from pencils to CD's to posters.

They all bought a handful, excluding Amatsu, and headed off to another direction.

They went to electronic stores (they couldn't buy phones or computers because it was too expensive) and gift shops. By then it was 2:45 and Amatsu decided she should get them home. She was their escort after all.

She glanced at their forms carrying bags and trinkets. Amused, she grinned. She had a great bonding time with them.

"I'll grab some carriages. Wait a minute," Amatsu said. Walking off to the nearest road, she motioned for three carriages. Soon after a few minutes they all piled in the rides. Amatsu gave them extra munny just in case.

"You don't wanna come?" Sora asked her.

Amatsu shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm visiting Axel later." She gave his shoulder a pat. "See you at school tomorrow."

"School," Tidus, Sora, and Roxas all groaned in unison.

...

Around 9:45, most of the gang got ready for bed. Shurui had not seemed surprised at them for buying a lot of unnecessary things to her view. Shurui informed them that their school clothes, bags, supplies, and books finally arrived and she left the deliveries in their rooms.

They all thought it was basic school jackets, dress pants/pleated skirts, and ties/bows, but it ended up with a week full of clothes each. Not only that, you could mix and match the clothes so there were endless possibilities of styles. They were all given each about five thick textbooks and custom made backpacks and bags each with the Kingdom's crest and metallic linen. Their favorite colors designed their packs. Yellow and green backpack for Tidus. Silver and green backpack for Riku. Black and blue backpack for Sora. Gray and red backpack for Roxas. Silver and black bag for Xion. White and silver bag for Namine. Pink and violet bag for Kairi. And an orange and yellow bag for Olette. They all had an adequate amount of school supplies, pencils, notebooks, folders.

Kairi laid sprawled on her bed. Skimming through the textbooks for better ideas for her classes. Each of them had standard four subjects. Geometry, World Studies, Potions and Chemistry, and English and World Language (E&WL). The school handbook said you were required to have a physical education credit and fine arts credit. The rest of the courses you can pick for yourself, but Shurui said they were already sighed up, due to enrolling late into Kingdom Academy at the end of summer.

Kairi mused over if she should join a sport or club like self-defense class or cross country. It could take off time in the afternoon. A knock on the door got her attention.

"Come in!" Kairi called.

A brunette head popped in. Olette walked over and sat on the edge of Kairi's bed.

"Hey Olette, what's up?" Kairi asked. Olette seemed restless somewhat. She was right.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Olette squealed joyfully. "Kingdom Academy! I can't stay still!"

Kairi grinned, happy as well. "I know. Do you want to join any clubs?"

Olette blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"I kinda want to join photoshop and poetry class," Olette admitted sheepishly.

Kairi beamed. "What? You should! I think that's great! Do you write poetry?"

Olette took a deep breath, reciting softly:

"_'A simple day can seem plain._

_But the world gives us a today, tomorrow, and yesterday._

_Life passes us by in a breeze._

_We realize time doesn't stop even if we know they're is a past, present and future.'_"

Kairi eyes widened in supporting glee. "That was great! Who wrote that?"

Olette smiled timidly. "The Kingdom's founded princess."

Kairi's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh, right. I still don't know why the Kingdom doesn't tell us her name. Or at least show us her face."

"Remember? People tried to kill her when she was young. They'd lost her when she was nine years old. But they don't tell us who or why."

"Maybe she should stay like that for a while," Kairi said indifferently.

Olette shrugged lightly. "I heard she's kind and beautiful and powerful. I'm mean, she's probably the next ruler of the land."

Kairi tilted her head, puzzled. "I thought she had her own land?"

"That's probably why everyone wants to kill her. The next heir of a great kingdom or her own kingdom."

"Telling bedtime stories?" inquired a different voice.

Kairi and Olette let out a startled "Eep!" Shurui was leaning against Kairi's door frame. Her expression quite tired and forlorn. Shurui stood upright. "It's 9:57. You should all go to bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Kairi and Olette chorused. Kairi gathered her textbooks an placed them on the nightstand while Olette flitted out her room to her own.

"Pleasant dreams, Ms. Namika," Shurui whispered before closing the door.

"Goodnight," Kairi replied and turned off her room's light by the switch installed above her nightstand.

_Have sweet dreams Kairi,_ a murmuring velvet voice whispered, luring her into the world of dreams.

...

The song was by Hikaru Utada: Exodus '04. Forgive me if I portrayed it wrong like the instruments or such because, truthfully, I don't have audio on my very ancient laptop. Cries mournfully. I'll get the next chapter when I can. I have it but tomorrow's a school day and I am an insomniac, so I need all the sleep I can get. Please notify me when you notice something off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Here's the next chapter and I might not post another for a while. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Don't steal my plot or OC's. Enjoy and whatnot. Your reviews are appreciated.

Re-edit: Lonely~ I am so lonely~ I have nobody~ _Or reviews_~ (Lonely by Akon.) This chappie barely needed corrections or add-ons because it's a filler chapter and because it's meant to kick the ball along the plotline.

Re-post: 3/31/12

Chapter Four

First Day of Kingdom Academy

Something made Kairi wake up, maybe it was how she had a good night's rest or how the morning rays caressed her face. She just opened her indigo eyes and laid there, relaxed for some reason, before she remembered what today was. The pin dropped.

"First day of school!" Kairi cried and jumped out of bed.

Kairi rushed to her bathroom, taking a quick bath, fixing her hair, and brushing her teeth. When she looked at the round clock above her bathroom door, she concluded she woke up on time.

6:25 a.m. Thirty-five minutes until school.

She ran into her room, straight to the closet, dressing in the school clothes she picked and arranged yesterday. Shurui told all of them to wear the gray plaid skirts/pants and shirts first since they had no placement in the Academy's ranks yet.

Kairi also put on her black and white knee socks, black bow with the Academy's emblem pinned in front, the thin, early fall school jacket, and comfy flat shoes. She stuffed all her textbooks and school supplies in her pink and violet bag and ran, nearly tripping face-first, downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So the only one left upstairs is Sora and Tidus," Riku stated, sitting relaxed in a high counter seat. Only he could managed looking hot and reserved in a short amount of time.

Xion, Namine, Olette, and Roxas were also there in the cafeteria eating breakfast. All of them in gray plaid and outside hues like black, bronze, and silver.

Kairi was pouring some cornflakes and milk in a bowl when Sora and Tidus stumbled into the room.

"Roxas, what kind of brother are you! You didn't wake me up!" Sora shouted at his twin, irritated.

Roxas held up a finger. "If you remember correctly, I hit in the face with your pillow and yelled in your ear."

"Yell louder," Sora told him, getting some toast ready.

It was 6:40 when Shurui entered the cafeteria with pieces of paper in her hand.

"Your homerooms," Shurui proclaimed and passed the papers out.

Kairi looked down at hers. World History. Room 3-2F.

"Anybody have World History first?" Kairi asked aloud.

"Me." Tidus raised his hand.

"Me, too," Xion said quietly as usual, even in the morning.

"Ugh. English and World Language," Roxas grouched, "and with Sora."

"Hey! Stop teasing me!"

Clapping her hands, Shurui gained their undivided attention. "If you'd noticed, all of them are classroom grade is F because you're the unranked children."

"Easy enough," Riku remarked, not daunted by the low expectations. Everyone gathered up their belongings and said their goodbyes to Shurui, leaving for school.

They decided to walk this time, even if Shurui gave them each individual bits of munny. They all didn't speak, a comfortable silence between all of them. Sora strolled next to Kairi wishing he had homeroom with her. Namine, Xion, and Roxas also walked side by side.

"We're here," Xion murmured. The Academy's wholesome architecture came into view and they walked past the main gates on the clobberstone walkway.

"Hey everyone!" someone addressed them. Rikku and a breathless Yuna ran up to meet them.

"Morning!" Rikku chirped optimistically.

"Hey," Yuna greeted, catching her breath, clutching her chest.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" Tidus asked, concerned. Yuna blushed light pink.

"Oh, nothing. Rikku just wanted to race to school that's all," she managed to say sarcastically, but it was true.

"You're a slowpoke," Rikku told her then turned back to the Fall kids. "Come on, I wanted to bring you to your first class. Grade F, right?" They all nodded. "The faster you leave that class, the faster you get to see Yuna and me!"

"What rank are you?" Kairi asked.

Rikku pounded her chest proudly. "3-B! Rank 17!" She glomped on her poor sister. "Yuna 3-A! Student Council! Rank 8!"

"Student Council?" Namine repeated quizzically as they got into the main building and past the Commons Area.

"There are four grade A classes," Yuna explained. "The highest elite is Organization XIII. The second highest is Second Haven, hence the name. The third is Student Council. You must have a 90 or above to be in there. The fourth is regular A - for people who can't make it in Organization XIII or Second Haven, but don't want to be in Student Council."

"Don't they get the rooms mixed up?" Sora asked.

Yuna shook her head and frowned wistfully. "Those classes are actually named Second Haven and Student Council and whatnot. Organization XIII get to do whatever they want within school rules. You rarely see them in class. They skip around a lot. They have a conservatory or greenhouse, you can call it, where they hang out. And only_ they _are allowed in there. Remember, the classroom numbers are marked by grade levels and grades, not your rank."

"That's seriously rough," Tidus said, absorbed with the new info.

"Here we are!" Rikku proclaimed loudly. They finally arrived the third year hallway with F grade classes.

"Good luck!" Rikku and Yuna waved before leaving. Both disappeared around the corner.

The Falls children glanced warily at each other. They hardly noticed the gazes and looks they got from other people. The girls ignoring all the 'hot stuff' comments and cat-calls.

Sora wanted to slug them but getting in detention on the first day of school definitely would get some major scolding from Shurui. Roxas, Tidus, and Riku decided against it, too.

"I'll guess we'll see each other later," Namine said, slightly nervous. She readied her bag.

"See ya." Roxas and Sora departed for English and World Language. Riku, Olette, and Namine for Geometry. Xion and Tidus followed Kairi to the nearest room that happened to be World History.

Most of the students in there eyed them precariously as they came in and took the back seats in the left corner. Their whispering was hushed but legible.

"Oh my gosh. Aren't they the Falls kids?"

"Damn, they're hot!"

"I wonder if they're really F class like us."

"Yeah, I want them to stay."

"I wonder if the redhead's single."

Kairi blushed.

"I wonder if blondie's smart. He can be my tutor any day."

Tidus's face felt hot.

"The small quiet one sure is cute."

Xion hide her face.

The Academy's toll of bells rang. Everybody clambered into their seats. The door slide open to reveal a teacher.

"Alright everyone, in your seats. Be ready for some serious learning because entrance exams are next week to determine your ranking."

Blah blah blah.

...

"Lunchtime," Roxas breathed.

"It's hard being in a new school," Namine commented sullenly.

Kairi, Sora, Xion, Riku, Olette, and Tidus walked behind the first two - all headed to the cafeteria. As they entered the premises, a bunch of other people stared at them fixatedly. The group assembled into the many lines to buy their lunch. Lunch ladies within the kitchen area opened up by a window outline and counter passed out the school's meals.

"Hurry up and pick somewhere to sit," Riku muttered as they gathered up again.

The cafeteria was huge like everything in Radiant Garden was. The cafeteria had all kind of tables to fit the maximum of sixteen at the long tables and eight in the round tables.

They didn't need to pick, Rikku, their savior and friend, waved at them. Rikku, Yuna, Selphie, and Wakka were already seated at a long table near the edge of the cafeteria.

"Over here guys!" she shouted.

They quickly darted over to her.

"Thanks," Kairi said gratefully, sitting in a chair. Sora sat next to her, Olette on her other side.

Rikku laughed goodnaturedly. "No prob. Besides, you get to meet our other friends." Rikku referred to hers, Yuna's, and Selphie's friends.

About five minutes late,r a girl with long, silky black hair and dark eyes approached their table. Her hair was tied with a red ribbon on the end, longer than Yuna's braided waist-length hair. The black-haired beauty's swung down past her knees. The dipped end itself was shaped like a tail.

"Hello," she said in a mature voice. "I'm Garnet. It's finally nice to meet you all."

Kairi, kind and mannered as always, smiled at her. "Hi, Garnet. Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi. This is Sora, Olette, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Riku, and Tidus." They all nod or smile at their names.

"Garnet is in class A regular. Rank 4," Yuna proclaimed proudly for her friend.

"That's awesome!" Roxas said.

Garnet turned pink nothingless. "Thank you. I'm trying my hardest to be in Second Haven or Organization XIII."

"All of us do," Selphie hinted sourly.

Garnet looked at Yuna intently, conveying some message. "If Yuna tried harder she could be in Second Haven already."

Yuna blushed at that. "Y-yeah. But Student Council's my thing anyway. It's a tough job." When Tidus patted her shoulder, she turned even pinker.

"What classes do you guys have so far?" Wakka asked out loud to his upperclassmen after they ate. Ten more minutes of lunch left. The Falls kids all produced their schedules.

"Most of us have World History, English and World Language, Geometry, Potions and Chemistry, Musical Arts..." Sora rattled the classes off. "Does anyone have Kingdom Training? What's that?"

Riku, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, and Namine remark they have the same class and to their surprise, during the same class hour. Garnet and Yuna exchanged glances.

"You have Kingdom Training?" Garnet asked.

The group that does nodded in response.

"In that class you train in self-defense, learn to use weapons, and stuff," Yuna explained.

"What?" Roxas said incredulously.

"Why would the Academy have a class like that?" Riku asked sharply.

Yuna shrugged. "Maybe to be a guard or fighter for the Kingdom or something."

"How 'bout your other classes?" Wakka continued.

"I have Magic and Spells," Namine offered. "Raise your hand if you have it."

Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, and Roxas. Olette and Tidus didn't have neither Kingdom Training or Magic and Spells. Strange. They had standard gym and electives.

"Seems like most of you are in distinguished course," Garnet remarked helpfully. "Because you have Hex class, that's what we call Magic and Spells, and Kingdom Training. Did you know the Second Haven and the Organization are in those classes?"

Sora perked up. "Seriously? That's awesome." He wanted to meet more respected figures. They were like superficial idols or respected figureheads.

"I think the Academy sees that you have potential," Garnet continued, "they wouldn't put you in those classes for nothing. They're top rate courses. Mostly A and B ranks have them."

Riku shook his head in exasperation. "Dear lord..." Xion couldn't help but agree with him.

"I have Kingdom Training with you, and Hex class," Garnet said. "It's tough but you'll make it."

"Yeah!" Rikku chimed in. "Yuna and me have Hex class with you guys, too!"

"Better, at least, with them," Namine said dourly to Xion. Namine examined her schedule again. "Hex class is fifth period." She glanced at Xion's paper. "And Kingdom Training is seventh. We'll all see each other one way or another."

...

After lunch was fourth period and then fifth period. An anticipated wait had been hanging over the majority of the Falls juniors. Tidus and Olette joined Selphie to a theater class while everyone else found Yuna and Rikku to follow them to the Academy's south building. It seemed less occupied before because only a chosen number of students could enter. Attendance was marked at the doors before entering.

"Juniors are on the third floor," the staff member concluded. They all shuffled upstairs. A scent of wood, lemon, and ash greeted them.

As helpful and expected, Garnet was waiting patiently in the hallway of the third floor. She waved at them to approach. She was standing next to a blurry, pristine glass-like wall. Like the ones seen in hospitals. It extended down the whole hallway but only on the left side. On their right were ordinary blocks of rooms, almost like offices or storages.

"In here guys," Garnet said. She slipped through the frame which acted as the entrance.

"Whoa," Sora muttered, taken back.

The space inside was pretty easy to spread around in. A array of blacktop tables lined the middle of the classroom if you would call it. Chalkboards were at the end of the front and back. The wall they faced was all windows. Rich sunshine shone through.

"Great, huh?" Rikku said - almost shouted - cheerfully. Good thing class hadn't started for she could've gotten written up. She and Yuna sat at different tables. Each table seated two people.

Garnet came by to sit by Rikku and inclined her head at the empty tables. "There's no sitting chart, and we usually work in partners...sooo wherever you want to sit basically."

Sora asked Kairi if she wanted to be his partner and grinned sunnily when she politely accepted. They grabbed the table behind Garnet and Rikku. Namine decided to be Yuna's partner, seeing how she had none. Their table was beside Garnet's. Roxas noted how Namine and his brother sat apart from him and contemplated where he should sit.

"You're not a regular are you?" a voice said behind him. Roxas turned to see a boy, with straight, chin-length, light brown hair, looking at him. Something flickered behind him and Roxas realized the boy had a tail. That was abnormally uncommon to Roxas.

"No," Roxas answered as neutrally as he could. Not trying to gawk at the tail. "I don't know where to sit."

"You can sit with me. Hadn't had a partner since last year," offered the boy. He held out his hand. "Name's Zidane Tribal."

Jerking out a hand, Roxas shook it. "Roxas Hikari."

Zidane grinned in understanding. "Ah, the Falls minors. Cool. Follow me." Zidane's table was behind Namine and Yuna. Roxas felt better knowing Namine was there and could watch her from afar. It was a good idea considering she would mostly stick with Xion or Kairi. Roxas was having a hard time talking with her privately. Roxas barely noticed Zidane staring diagonally across the isle at a certain, elegant, black-haired beauty.

Xion pursed her pale lips. She had no idea where to sit. Her first instinct was to pair up with Namine, but she had already partnered with Yuna. Kairi was another option since she was a girl, easier to relate to, especially Kairi, but Sora asked her prior. She had a arduous time speaking to boys and could never have the courage to ask anyone else. Besides, class was about to begin. Students had leisurely went to their seats. Every one of the tables had someone there already.

"Wanna sit with me?"

Xion glanced past her shoulder. Riku was sitting, bored, at a table, his backpack thrown over the top. The other chair was vacant.

Xion felt her heart race. "Um..."

"Class's about to start," Riku pointed out.

Xion made a split decision. She ducked her head and flitted to Riku's side when the teacher showed up.

"Okay everyone," began the teacher. The female teacher in her early thirties strolled to the podium. (The teachings in this class didn't really need a professional desk). She seemed oddly familiar with her long black hair tied in a high, elegant ponytail, and ending in what seemed like a tail. "My name is Mrs. Alexandria, you can also address me as Instructor Alexandria. I am your Magic and Spells instructor. Our first lesson of the year are the basics taught in the beginning for those who are not regulars. If you are one, please be patient and assist others. If you take out your textbooks turn to page twenty-two, we will begin. Levitation and Execution."

"Please tell me we're not killing anybody," Roxas muttered to Zidane.

Zidane smirked. "No. Execution, as in preforming or an act of doing something." Zidane seemed thoughtful. "We might not kill each other but this class is serious in a way."

At another table, Sora was whispering to Kairi.

"Doesn't she seem familiar?" he asked her. "Our instructor?"

Kairi nodded, intuned with the same thoughts and whispered back, "Yeah. Her hair...I think I know that somewhere..." Kairi's gaze flashed to the young beauty in front of her then back at the teacher, her eyes becoming alert as she figured it out. "She...oh..."

Mrs. Alexandria went on with the instructions in her firm voice.

"Levitation is about balancing your magic or power to make a certain object rise. You need to aim your magic - take in mind that you cannot always see or reveal or magic. Second, is to emit your magic from you, usually from the palm of your hand. More experienced magicians and casters can control their magic from only their mind. Third, is to control it. Sometimes motion helps your magic to function more precisely. Execution is very important. Without it, disasters can happen. The magic you're trying to focus with is located from your heart and mind. It has many names, but for now you can call it 'Chi'." Mrs. Alexandria's plucked brow raised, a thought popped into her mind. "Would someone like to demonstrate? How about you, Garnet?"

Garnet nodded at her name like she expected it and stood up with great poise. Mrs. Alexandria ordered her to levitate her textbook.

Garnet hovered her index finger over her textbook, staring at it with effortless concentration and familiarity. Calm and silent. A second later as she lifted her finger a few inches, the textbook floated about the same length.

Since the Falls children had not experienced such simple trick up close. Garnet did this so easily she made it look like a two-year-old could do it. The class applauded. Garnet bowed her head and sat back down. Namine, by her side, whispered to her that she was amazing.

So for the rest of the Hex period, the class practiced on their execution and levitation skills. Mrs. Alexandria set up a simple exercise within numbered steps for those who were incompetent with magic. The exercise was trying to find their 'Chi' in their hearts and mind, and transferring it into a crystal ball from the palm of their hands. The crystal ball helped show the caster what their magic looked and felt like. A friend could help by using a magical magnifying glass that could identify their 'Chi' when they looked through and zeroed on something. Chi streamed in certain places in a person's body, nearer the brain and heart. Chi, in some people, did not show unless activated.

Namine and Xion were the first of the Falls children to discover their potential in magic.

"Wow, Namine!" Roxas cheered as Namine made her notebook float about five inches on her first try. "You, too, Xion!" Xion was blushing modestly as her pencil hovered above her outstretched palm.

Mrs. Alexandria appeared by them and surveyed the two novice magic casters approvingly. "Good job, Ms. Lightwood. Ms. Skyfer." She stroded off gracefully to chide Sora about levitating something easier as a beginner. Not accidentally break a flower vase.

Garnet was assisting Kairi and Sora. Giving modest and encouraging words, she got Kairi to levitate a small book. Sora was floating an eraser in the cup of his hands shakily.

"Thanks, Garnet!" Sora said gratefully, giving the girl a meaningful smile. Garnet knew he was always goodhearted proved by the fact of his many smiles.

Kairi spoke up then about a subject that's been nagging at her.

"Is Mrs. Alexandria your mother?" she asked the advanced mage.

Garnet blinked at her frankness, then nodded. "Yes. She is. You'd figured it out?"

"Both of you are supposedly great at magic and have the same hairstyles," Kairi admitted sheepishly, trying not to seem nosy, "and you act the same."

Garnet touched her hair absentmindedly, tugging on it like she recently noticed it's length. "Well...my mother insisted I keep my hair like this. It's a tradition in my family for the females. My mother is married but keeps her maiden name. She did the same for me."

Sora paused trying to direct is magic at a notebook. "Really? Why?"

Garnet shrugged. She acted different than before. No kind smiles or being etiquette but...normal. "I don't know. Perhaps she regrets getting married or something. I haven't actually asked her the reason."

"Do you like your hair like that?" Kairi asked her. Self-consideration _was_ important.

Garnet's gaze darted across the room for a second, landing on a figure staring out the brightly lit window. His tail flickered slightly every few moments, his form unmoving as a real-life statue. "I'm not sure," she answered after the pause, a distant edge in her tone.

Kairi and Sora did not press into the subject for Garnet was acting remote. They exchanged inquisitive glances.

...

This chapter was too long so there's a next part. I'll upload very soon, maybe give me two week or so. Please, be patient. I'm a bit unpredictable.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is continuing of Chapter four. Yay! More characters from Final Fantasy! Please review your unheard thoughts that run in your head. If they continue to run around in your head, you'll get a headache. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot and OC's, and don't steal.

Re-edit: This is also a filler chapter with too much information. Sometimes I wonder how this stuff randomly pops in my head as I write. _But_, this chappie hardly needed revising, it's one of my better articles.

Re-post: 3/31/12

Chapter Five

Soldiers of Kingdom Training

Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku, and Xion were walking together in a bunch as they tried to locate the enclosed gymnasium by surveying a foldable map that Kairi possessed. It was complicated seeing on paper, even after the children had a tour of the academy, because this academy was huge.

Garnet had to leave them after fifth period Hex class as the Falls kids reported to their elective classes. The Pixen twins had to leave them as well, going to their elective class. Since it was difficult to find their friends they guessed on their own behalf.

"Okay," murmured Kairi, "we're in the southwest building. But which room are we supposed to be in?" The southwest building had so many hallways and cubicle rooms that it was frustrating to figure out the exact pattern. The students that were present were absorbed in their own routines, dressed differently in less sophisticated clothing like sweats and shorts. Kairi figured out the lower room numbers were at the entrance and that was pretty much it. Most doors were see-through sliders, not glass, but made of a less breakable material. "That's the dancing studio. The changing rooms for the dance studio...The instructor's offices..."

"You need some help?" asked an unknown, honey-coated voice. The Falls minors glanced up from their halted spot to see a young man, possibly their upperclassman, with long, wildly bristled, magenta hair that could rival to Kairi's color. He was dressed in a black, robe-like uniform with multiple necklaces, a pair of gloves, and shiny black boots. He looked like a noble, with his practiced posture and mannered tone. His beautiful eyes were lulled over like he was amused. He seemed familiar, maybe from a picture or something?

Namine cleared her throat. "Yes, um - sir - we're new here and we're looking for the room G9, for Kingdom Training."

"Hmmm," the young man speculated in the silky voice, "and here I'd thought Amatsu and Axel would remember to escort you kids there. How negligent of them." The kids exchanged puzzled glances. He sighed dramatically. "The Kingdom Training room is down this hall, take a right turn, and the last door down. Understand?"

Kairi used Namine's way of address. "Yes, sir, thank you." She bowed her head and tugged Sora's and Xion's arms to get them moving. Her friends were staring at the man weirdly like he was like a life-sized talking doll. Roxas and Riku had frowns.

"Who was _that_?" Roxas uttered under his breath as they ambled off down the hallway as instructed.

Xion shivered. "I don't like him. He gives me the creeps like he's going to eat me," she said in a deadpanned whisper. Roxas gave her a pat on the shoulder. Same there.

"He kept staring at Kairi and me," Sora muttered indifferently. He glanced at Kairi who was listening but kept walking deliberately. Sora shot a glance behind him, down the hallway, and saw that the mysterious man was gone.

Should he feel relieved or worried?

...

Under the skylight of the conservatory, Amatsu sat, slouched, in a patio armchair positioned at a matching glass, patio table. Her bold eyes were dull as she fingered her teacup, making it rattle. She leaned on her arm against the armrest and sighed softly.

Sitting across from her in another armchair, was the redhead, Axel, fooling around by playing with dancing fireballs in his hands, his feet propped on the table (he was already scolded by Amatsu for his lack of manners). Since the Organization had less members, it wasn't interesting everyday anymore, it was usually boring. He glanced up queerly at his friend's strange behavior and his flames disappeared. He'd become so intune with the angel since she'd first arrived at the Academy a year ago. It felt like yesterday when he finally got her to talk to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her, breaking her from her reverie.

"Hm? Oh, I just..." Amatsu searched for the words. She took a deep breath like she hadn't for ages. "Just wondering how they're doing."

"You mean the brats from the mansion?"

Amatsu shot him a bland look. "Yes, them. And don't call them that."

Axel gave her his I-know-something-you-don't-smirk. "Whatever. You know you can go visit them. We are allowed to do _whatever_ we want."

"Under Academy rules," Amatsu corrected him.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Amatsu straightened up in her seat and exhaled her held breath. "I think...they should explore on their own. They need to make friends and grow and learn."

"You sound like a mom."

Another bland look.

Another smirk.

"You know what? Let's go."

"I told you so."

_Whack!_

"Ouch! Dammit! What was that for?"

"For telling me 'I told you so.'"

...

The six of them finally arrived at the supposed room for Kingdom Training. They slipped through and their eyes widened.

Inside was the most spacious cube-shaped room they have ever been in. This gym was so huge it looked impossible to fit in the southwest building. If it was compressed by magic, they didn't know. The ceiling was probably five stories high, and the same length side-to-side. The gym had a stone perimeter of maybe a few feet wide before the center was a lower level of perhaps three-stories like a pit. You had to crane your head to see up, but lean your body over the ledge to glance all the way down. The only way to get down there without hurting yourself was the metal ladders rung at the sides of the stone rim of the room. A circular platform - compared to the rest of the room it was small - was hovering in the center above the lower portion by rails, and connected to the perimeter by a bridge. It had mechanical computer boards and lighting like a control center. Strangely, no mechanical lighting were seen, but the gym was lit with a clingy whiteness. On the far left, a portion of the wall was opened, like a hallway or corridor. Light shined through that area. The gym was white on the ceiling and brown and stone-gray for everything else. If you examined closely, you could identify slash marks and scratches in the stone and walls. Echoes would be muffled by the sound-absorbing stone.

"Whoa," Sora could only utter.

"This. Is. Crazy," Roxas managed.

"Are we in the right gym?" Xion asked dubiously.

Kairi nodded. "I checked the room number. G9."

Footsteps echoed through the gap in the squared wall. A figure appeared, he stared across the empty space that separated him and the new kids.

"Hey!" he called. It sounded throughout the gym then disappeared. From how faraway and by the pitch of his voice, he was probably middle-aged. "Why are you kids just standing there?"

"We're here for Kingdom Training!" Sora shouted back.

The man motioned for them to come. They skirted around the perimeter, staying close near the wall just in case they might fall into the devoided space.

Up close, the man had messy brown hair, squared jaw, and wore prim, durable jogging clothes. He surveyed them over. "You're new?"

"Yes, sir," replied Namine.

"I'm the combat instructor - Instructor West - for Kingdom Training. My other colleagues train you in other styles of fighting." He skimmed down on his clipboard he had been holding. "Names?"

They quickly introduced themselves. Instructor West checked their attendance and told them their locker numbers.

"Down the hallway on the left is the male locker room. Females on the right." He tapped his wristwatch. "Hurry, introduction of Kingdom Training starts in ten minutes down at the bottom." When he meant bottom, he meant the one they had to climbed all the way down to.

The six of them muttered their thanks and hurried down the hallway, feeling safer that there wasn't a ledge that you could fall off of.

...

Changing into athletic clothing was easy in the secluded locker rooms. They had variations: t-shirts, tees, collared shirts, long pants, sweats, shorts, and sneakers. In the female locker room, the girls found Garnet sitting on a bench amidst the throng of girls chattering and getting ready.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them as Kairi, Namine, and Xion approached. "I see you're baffled about the gym."

"It has a giant hole," Kairi said slowly with sarcasm. "How can I _not_ be baffled?"

Garnet finished tying her laces and adjusted her sweatband that kept her bangs out of the way. "Yes...well...you'll see why there's a...giant crevice."

The girls met up with the boys after carefully climbing down the never ending ladder. The floor was actually solid ground. Barely a pebble or dust of sand out of place.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Zidane - who they found - were stretching their unused muscles caged from sitting endlessly in chairs during tedious lectures. The twins brightened as Kairi and Namine came closer, still nerved by climbing so much, legs shaky. One look down made it seem like the ground would swallow you up and boom - you were a goner.

Garnet greeted them. "Hello, Sora. Roxas. Riku." She barely glanced at Zidane but she was polite. "Zidane. Ready for Kingdom Training?"

"You bet!" Sora promised.

Out of nowhere, Instructor West and two other adults that were his colleagues materialized, striding towards the group of maybe forty-five or so teenagers. Kairi realized with a start that one of Instructor West's partners was Mrs. Alexandria. Garnet's mother herself wearing athletic jacket over her button shirt, long, non-dustable pants, and sneakers. She also had a sweatband to hold her long hair back like her daughter. Her expression neutral and collected.

Instructor West clapped his hands. "Alright! A little reminder of instructions! I'm Instructor West, the combat trainer for hand-to-hand and non-weapons!" He jerked a thumb at a silent aura guy in his mid-forties with jagged, already-healed scars on his face and half-closed eyes. He wore his long-sleeved jacket with the collar folded up to conceal his neck. "That's Instructor Auron, he teaches how to use different types of weapons! And finally, Mrs. Alexandria! Most of you know her as your Hex teacher! She helps you fight with magic!"

Instructor West glanced around. "First things first. I know most of you are eager to begin fighting but regulations are to be followed. You need to start toning your body for physical labor. Boys run ten laps. Girl's seven. We will be timing you. Start at the back corner."

The students crowded around one corner, ready to run the outskirts of the cubicle pit. Instructor Auron and Mrs. Alexandria held stopwatches. Instructor West blew his whistle sharply and they took off.

It was easy to see the difference of categories the students could identify with. A small group of maybe eight or nine took the lead in the race, no contest there. A gap formed between them and the rest of the runners. Kairi admired them from afar. One was a tall, handsome twenty-year-old guy with short, spiky blonde hair wearing all black. His expression was as neutral as Mrs. Alexandria. A short, nimble, black-haired girl who was grinning impishly with a hop in her run. She was maybe sixteen and also wore black - shorts and a stretchy half-top so her stomach showed, and had a white band tied around her head. Another was a guy around the blonde's age, with shoulder-length brown hair and serious expression and stocky muscles. They were probably the A or B ranks Garnet mentioned. Possibly Organization XIII or Second Haven? Surprisingly, Zidane was pacing with the leaders.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku were healthy and equipped to the challenge, running a dozen of meters behind the leads with about another six or seven fellow classmates.

Kairi didn't feel winded at the first few laps and started panting at the last three. The perimeter was just so long! Xion and Namine were near her level of health. Their legs were beginning to ache. Some of the other freshman or sophomore students were at their ability of endurance, too. More trained regulars finished their round of laps five minutes early than the rest. They barely looked tired. That included the stoic blond and brown-haired boy - or young men? They could pass as older teenagers or young adults.

Instructor West and Mrs. Alexandria marked down time on their clipboards. Finally all the kids were done, and huddled at the center of the cave, catching their breaths and sitting down, exhausted.

Sora grinned at Kairi who was clutching her chest. "Tough, huh?"

"You bet," she managed to say, chest heaving.

"Five minute break and we will begin free weapon training!" Instructor West announced.

Riku appraised Garnet. "Weapon training?"

"Probably showing us different types of weapons you can use," the black-haired girl suggested logically. "They do that at every beginning of the school year."

Mrs. Alexandria snapped her fingers and materials began to appear from thin air. Scores of target boards like circular bullseyes and markered human dummies aligned on one side of the squared pit. A long table of small, assorted weapons in the center. Racks of dangerous looking weapons larger than the ones on the table were on either side of it. Blades shined like they were just polished. Other tools like nets and whips were coiled and folded neatly, ready to be used.

The students that comfortably walked up to the racks and table were obviously regulars already prepared in this type of...subject. The blond regular picked up a large, flat, broadsword with a leather-bound hilt, his face had a certain appeal to that sword, and it looked heavy. The spunky black-haired girl went to the table to handle a sharp-edged, four-pointed shuriken with ease and twirled it in her expert fingers.

Curious and eager, Sora, Roxas, and Riku jogged up to the racks to examine the swords. The cerulean-eyed twins selected average three-foot swords. Riku kept testing weights and grips until he came upon a simple broadsword - dramatically smaller than the blond had selected - it's hilt was compatible to him, the weight even on both ends.

The girls weren't so adamant and eager. They eyed the weapons warily. Truly, they weren't the violent types, even in self-defense. Xion hovered her hand over a slim, short sword, and hesitantly picked it up. The weight at the hilt and guard was slightly heavier than the silver blade. The guard was decent, meant to protect the hands from the blade. She sort of...appealed to it.

"Debating over your instincts?" asked Garnet as she came up behind them. She looked sympathetic.

Kairi pursed her lips. She did want to try and learn how to fight, but with a weapon? Could you still fight with a weapon and not think about killing? That went against her kind-hearted nature.

"What's your weapon style?" Namine asked her.

Garnet raised her right arm to reveal a sheathed dagger in a belt at her waist. "I'm a white mage, but when it comes to weapons, I fight with a dagger, mostly to counter and defend. But to fight with a shorter weapon means you need good reflexes and wits. That's what I do."

"What should we do?" Namine wondered.

"Knife-throwing," she advised. "Simple as that. See?" She pointed at the target wall where some classmates were practicing. One of them had a tail. Zidane was tossing knives effortlessly and they aimed themselves on the bullseye.

Garnet glanced at Xion and the slim sword in her gripped hand. "Maybe you should practice with me, Xion, while Kairi and Namine join Zidane. He'll help them."

Kairi took a leather pack of knives so she and Namine could join Zidane at the targets. Garnet and Xion went to an unoccupied spot - near the twins and Riku as they sliced and whacked at each other. Instructor West approved at their reflexes and forms - the boys were very intense yet natural. Garnet taught Xion different ways to handle a blade and directions to attack when fighting with an opponent. Xion absorbed the information quickly. Her grip was formidable, she could twirl the blade and such as long no one was near her to make her feel self-conscious into inflicting self-injuries.

Back at the target area, Zidane advised the Kairi and Namine how to throw projectiles. It was tense because the two girls were half-hearted into fighting and violence, but they loosened up when Zidane told them it was not always about fighting, but self-defense for oneself or others. Kairi developed the habit of clutching the knives tightly at the hilts and staring at it - a foreign substance in her hand. Her shots lodged themselves at the edges of the bullseyes.

"Calm down," Zidane told her for the umpteenth time. He unclenched her stiff fingers from the handle of a knife. "You'll start getting blisters if you keep doing that."

Kairi sighed resignedly and said, "Namine, aren't you gonna try? Namine?" She turned around to see why the blonde hadn't replied.

Namine was still beside the redhead and the tailed-boy, but she was distracted, staring almost in amazement at a group of fighters sparring at the opposite end of the pen. Their figures weaved in and out, jumped up and landed down, weapons sliced and clanged at each other. It was like choreography, but you knew that nothing was rehearsed. Namine's peripheral vision caught the spiky blonde as he handled the overly large broadsword like it was his limb - an extension of his arm. The stoic blonde was battling the serious brunette with his much less appealing silver broadsword. The nimble black-haired girl with the shuriken was the flying and twirling parade as she parried and feinted at her opponent - another young lady clad in black. She fought with nothing, only her punches and kicks. She countered with leather gloves and steel bands like bracelets and was also limber but not like the...ninja. The younger black-haired girl could only be descripted as a ninja. Maybe she was one for all Namine knew. Some other black clad figures were leaning against the tall stone wall, watching their friends train.

Zidane followed her line of vision and huffed a bit. "Staring at the Second Haven members?"

Kairi caught her breath. "Those are members of Second Haven? The A-rank class after Organization XIII?"

Zidane nodded. "Yup. You see the spiky blond? That's the leader. His name is Cloud Strife. He's been taking his college courses for about two years now. He's good enough to be in Organization XIII, but he declined all offers. I think he likes being the leader of Second Haven. His second rank is the brown-haired guy with the chain necklace. His name is Squall Leonhart, same age as Cloud, but everyone calls him Leon. Cloud's third rank is another guy, he's resting on the wall," Zidane pointed a finger at a spiky (everyone has spiky hair these days) black-haired guy in his pre-adult years with the lazy look, "that's Zack Fair, Cloud's best friend."

By the time Zidane finished his sentence, Garnet, Xion and the other boys came over to see what Namine and Kairi stopped training for. Roxas immediately noticed Namine's dazed gaze and saw what she was gawking at. He felt annoyed for a second. Was she looking at the guys in black training clothes?

"What are you talking about?" Garnet asked.

"Explaining about the Second Haven members," Zidane said simply with a shrug. "Namine was wondering about them."

Sora's cerulean eyes perked up. "Really? Who?"

Kairi quickly explained to the inquisitive boys about the members who held the highest ranks of in Second Haven. Zidane continued introducing more members before she could finish.

"That hyper-active girl with the headband is Yuffie Kisaragi - rank six. She's a real ninja, from a whole line of them actually, and don't say she isn't, she'll go all ninja on you. The dark-haired babe-" Zidane didn't notice the disapproving face Garnet made "-with the tough kicks is Tifa Lockhart - rank four. She's nice, but don't get on her bad side. It's downright scary. The pretty brunette with the braids next to Zack is Aerith Gainsborough. Now she's impossibly nice - I didn't know that there was any level of niceness like her, and she's really smart that she could be in Organization XIII, but she decided to stay as rank five in Second Haven. She - I might add - is taken by Zack. The same goes for Tifa, she's with Cloud. That relationship took about five years to develop. I heard they'd always liked each other since they started school here at the Academy, but both of them never had the heart to say 'I like you' until last year."

"Sephiroth's not here today," Garnet murmured her thoughts, "and neither is Lightning." Zidane heard her clearly, he had heightened senses.

"Who?" Sora wondered.

Garnet sighed collectively like how a mother was exasperated at her child. "Sephiroth Crescent is rank seven. He's easy to identify with his long silver hair and - how I should say - dark attitude. He's probably skipping again. He usual doesn't come to school anymore, maybe every other day, but he's still on the Academy's rooster. Cloud gets fed up with him. They completely despise each other. I might add Sephiroth also has brothers, he's the oldest. So watch out for them. And Lightning is rank eight. Her real name is Claire Farron. She's also taking her college courses. She's probably with her sister or something. It's like she acts as a Organization member."

"How do people stay in Second Haven when they skip?" Roxas asked. His housemates were also wondering that.

"Apparently rugged looks comes with brains these days," Zidane said thoughtfully. (Not entirely false.)

Garnet rolled her eyes.

The group of friends had been together as a large group for a while that others began to notice them. Newbies?

"Hey, Garnet!" someone shouted. A guy's voice, all tough and scathing. Garnet turned to the speaker, Zidane narrowed his eyes distastefully as four other classmates - three teenagers and a small-figured child with a toppling witch hat - stroded to the black-haired magic caster. One was a slim-muscled blond with his hair sticking under a beanie. Flanked by his sides was a brawny, tall, dark-skinned guy, a charming, expressionless silver-haired girl, and the little - boy? - under his stitched witch hat and coat. Zidane eyed the young child with a more kinder gleam before scowling at the beanie boy.

Garnet nodded at them respectively. "Hello, Seifer. What do you want?"

Seifer - the punk-like blonde - smirked. "Who are these newbies?" He jerked a chin at the Falls occupants ignorantly.

Garnet raised a cautious brow at the boy's rude remarks - Zidane started to scowl more prominently - but she answered civilly, "Meet Kairi, Namine, Xion, Sora, Roxas, and Riku. They're part of the group that live at Falls mansion."

"Ya mean da kids livin' tagether for no reason?" said the brawny guy in a nervy, slang-like manner. "Dat's just weird, ya know."

"Weird," agreed the short, silver-haired girl monotonously. Her hair was something eye-catching like Riku's or Xehanort's. (She bared some resemblance to Riku in fact.) By the time, all of them - Kairi, Sora, Namine, Roxas, Xion, and Riku - grew an immediate dislike for the impression the jocks were making.

"Are you doing a charity case or something?" Seifer asked Garner in a thick, pitiful tone. "That's nice, but shouldn't the Falls have their babysitter watch over them?"

"What was that?" Riku snapped in a hard voice. Xion tentatively held him back by his arm. Sora had the same intention of the silver-haired boy and stood his ground by his friend's side, Roxas copied his twin.

"What to start something, punk?" Seifer egged him. He held his chin up hauntingly. "I'm the Student Council's Disciplinary Committee Leader. You take one step over the line, and I'll be there to pound you back in your place."

"Yeah, pound ya, ya know," recited the gorilla guy.

Kairi was starting to panic with worry. Where were the teachers when you needed them? (Garnet briefly mentioned they disappeared a lot during free practice and such.) She spoke up in a timid, polite voice, "Um...please don't make a ruckus." Everyone looked at her, making her feel shaky in her own skin. "Yes, we just started to live at the mansion, but that doesn't mean we should fight with words. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Those with fighting on their minds ceased with Kairi's logic and polite words. Sora was completely won over. _She's such a good person,_ he thought. Seifer seemed to notice her more clearly. She was pretty, even in plain, athletic clothing. Her red-auburn hair was glossy and her lavender eyes were soft and enchanting. Was it a trick of the fluorescent lights or was he blushing? He coughed to regain his tough posture. "Humph. Garnet, if your friends make a mistake, I'll be the one to catch them, and they won't get off so easily." With that threat of a warning, he turned his heel and stalked off, with his puppets behind him.

"Who was he?" Riku muttered icily. He glowered at Seifer's retreating figure. Sora was frowning. Yes, he didn't miss that look Seifer had at Kairi.

Garent frowned, looking down at her feet. "Like he said. Seifer, leader of the Student Council Disciplinary Committee. The girl was Fujin or Fuu. The dark-skinned guy was Raijin or just Rai."

"And the little boy was Vivi," Zidane added quietly. Garent nodded and went on, "They've been together since the beginning I think back since grade school, and they made the Committee. It's unnecessary in a way, but the board members agreed nothingless to their 'goodwill'."

"How old is Vivi?" Roxas couldn't help but ask. He was morbidly curious how such a tiny kid could get into a private senior and college academy.

"Almost fourteen," Zidane answered. "He skipped two grades."

Eyes widened. "Fourteen?" Roxas repeated incredulously. Zidane nodded, he wasn't kidding for sure.

Garnet continued the matter at hand. "I'll say sorry on Seifer's behalf. He has good intentions, but bad impressions. Leave him alone, and he'll leave you alone."

"I don't think I'll even want to talk to him again, at _all_," Riku said.

"Shouldn't we get back to training?" Xion said in her quiet voice. "We have about fifteen minutes of class left since they make us clean up early."

The teenagers dispersed again, off to train their skills.

Sora had an idea (maybe off his rocker). He whispered to his twin his plan and both brothers approached the secluded side the Second Haven members were subsiding. They stood amiably to the side, not disturbing, only watching intently, their borrowed swords at their sides.

The couple leaning against the wall were the first to be aware of their presence and curious speculation. Zack raised a brow and leaned away from the wall towards them, only a few meters away.

The twins glanced up slightly. Zack was taller then them by a couple of inches. He crossed his arms and asked mildly, "Who are you two?"

Sora smiled friendly. "I'm Sora Hikari, this is my twin, Roxas. It's our first year here at the Academy. We're just watching, you know, for reference." Roxas was inwardly surprised his always smiling of a twin could come up with that excuse in a second.

"What's going on?" inquired a gentle female voice. The twins registered a floral scent as Aerith walked over to the guys. She was really pretty up close. She had long, twisty, chocolate braids tied with a red-pink ribbon that flowed down past her slender shoulders and her bangs that made arcs above her forehead. Her eyes were pools of aquamarine gems and her facial features were flawless and feminine. She wore a black and white jogging outfit over her red stretchy tank top and flat burgundy boots. She was tall and slender, only two inches taller than the twins. No wonder Zack liked her.

Aerith eyed the twins thoughtfully. "Oh. I heard about you two. You're the Hikari twins living at Falls mansion."

Roxas blinked from his daze. "Ugh...yeah, that's us."

Aerith smiled and looked at Zack who had his arms crossed, unimpressed. "They only want to observe, I don't see what's wrong."

"Always being optimistic, aren't you?"

Zack and Aerith sure caused an indifferent atmosphere by breaking from their circle that their friends/colleagues halted in their training and appraised them.

Yuffie walked (or skipped) over to the couple and twins. "Zack! Aerith! What are you doing this time?"

Zack made a face at the ninja. "Why are you assuming we did something?"

"Because last time you said you'd be getting the reports from the office and we found out you went to take a nap on the roof."

"I was tired!" Zack protested.

The rest of the Second Haven members walked over, they left their weapons propped against the wall. Cloud and Leon stood near the back, they both looked tall and dominating. Easy to say that it was obvious they were the top ranks of Second Haven. They were the strong and leader-type ones you unconsciously followed.

Yuffie introduced herself brightly, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Nice to meet you!"

Aerith helped the twins politely. "These are the Hikari twins from Falls mansion. Sora and Roxas." They nodded at their names. "Be nice, would you, Yuffie?"

"I'm always nice!"

"Too nice," cut in the beauty, Tifa. She was teasing her friend. She surveyed the twins over who've been quiet during the entire conversation, only exchanging glances. "You two look smart. Hoping to join Second Haven?"

"How about joining Organization XIII?" said a angelic voice behind them. Even Cloud and Leon were surprised (they only widened their eyes by a fraction) to see Amatsu Kamiyoshi gliding towards them casually with the fire-manic Axel by her side. Both were still in their school uniforms, looking dashing and refine. Amatsu had this type of thin glass pendent XIII clipped onto a chain and worn as a necklace. Axel had the same kind of glass pendent VIII but he clipped his to his shirt, letting it dangle.

Kairi, who heard her voice like a radar, perked up and turned. She smiled brightly. "Amatsu!" She suddenly ran over to her, trailed by Namine, Xion, and Riku. The group of teenagers got larger and larger. In all were six members from Second Haven, six from the Falls minors, and two members from Organization XIII. On the other side of the field by the targets, Garnet and Zidane were watching intently, other classmates sporting jealous looks. Both could only see how the Falls minors were progressing. They grew out of a bubble and swam into a sea.

Amatsu hugged Kairi and smiled. "Enjoying school so far?"

"You bet!" the auburn-haired one enthused.

Axel looked indignant. "Who likes school these days?"

Some laughed at his perspective. Amatsu said, "I see you made some new friends, but I wasn't kidding when I said you should try to join the Organization."

Yuffie spoke up, hands on hips, "What's wrong with Second Haven?"

"I didn't say that," Amatsu reminded the ninja. "I meant my friends here have potential. You six should work hard and climb up the ranks. Placement exams are the end of next week. I suggest studying a bit when you have free time." Amatsu glanced between Cloud and Aerith. "Still not joining?"

Cloud shook his head solemnly. Aerith did more apologetically. Amatsu sighed. "It's hard these days to fill up the ranks. We have six empty seats."

"We're lonely," Axel added.

"Why are you here in class?" Tifa asked the Organization regulars. "I thought you'd skipped the first few weeks because it was 'boring'."

"Apparently I find sitting in a greenhouse more boring," Amatsu said, "especially when Demyx is sleeping, Saix and Marluxia vanished out of thin air, and Larxene didn't bother to come to school today. And I'm not sure, but I think Zexion is still in the library." Amatsu had said everything in one breath. She shrugged elegantly. "Like Axel said, we're lonely."

"You don't have to wait long," said Roxas with a encouraging grin, "we'll be in Organization XIII in a blink of in eye."

"You just had to be literal," Namine said to him.

Amatsu only smiled. "I hope so. I was just checking on you guys. I'm getting really attached to you guys lately. We'll see you later," she promised and grabbed Axel's arm, who didn't protest, but stumbled after her. Both of them jumped very, very high effortlessly and landed all the way to the edge of the stone wall. They made that impossible trick looked darn right simple.

"Wow," Xion breathed.

Amatsu bent over to look down, her midnight strands falling over, and waved one last farewell before going out of sight past the ledge with the redhead.

"They act like a married couple," Kairi mused which made Aerith laugh softly. The upperclassmen said, "You're right. You should see them every minute. It's like watching a humorous soap opera."

"Class is now over!" shouted Instructor West as he appeared out of no where. Mrs. Alexandria clapped her fingers and any weapons or tools used during training poofed away from existence. "Time to hit the showers! Dismissal bell rings in ten minutes!"

Many students began to climb up the ladders warily. The more discreet Second Haven members copied Amatsu's and Axel's example: they flexed their legs and jumped the entire length to land agilely on the perimeter. Zack had taken Aerith in his arms bridal style (lucky her) when he did so.

...

"Finally!" Roxas cheered as he and his housemates left the Academy's campus and walked down the clobberstone road that led toward that the Academy. "I thought school was never going to end!"

"Roxas, you sure are loud," Xion noted.

Roxas blinked and looked at her with wide eyes. "Whoa. You finally said my name! That's awesome!" Xion blushed and looked down.

Kairi was skimming through her notebook, barely focusing on the road ahead of her. Sora walked by her side.

"You're seriously studying when we just got out of school?" he asked her in disbelief.

Kairi discreetly blushed and hid her cheeks behind her notebook. "I was just taking Amatsu's advice. I want to join one of the A-rank classes."

Sora tilted his head, thinking. "I guess you're right. How about I study with you when we get back to the mansion?"

"I don't mind, sure."

Sora just had to smile. _Yes!_

Roxas and Xion started to talk (Xion was more like whispering) about Hex class. Namine was trifling through her drawing notebook and marking down places she wanted to draw for future references as they walked. Riku was quiet and ambled on by his housemates. Tidus and Olette were chatting about one of their classes together. Tidus seemed to favor Yuna, she was really smart and had a good heart, helping him in his studies.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you and Roxas go meet the Second Haven members?"

Sora shrugged, arms crossed behind his head. "I just wanted to meet them. I was kinda winging it if they were going to pulverize us for trespassing."

"Why would they?" Kairi asked. "I mean, we were in school. They didn't look like jocks." But they did look remotely dangerous.

Sora stared on ahead thoughtfully as they entered small square and took another wide-brimmed road.

"I don't know. It just feels like we're different somehow - on the inside. It was really something, to be able to meet them. Felt like old friends."

...

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough, I was so exhausted trying to get everyone's names and ranks organized. Forgive me if facts seem wrong or out of place. If you want to make me feel better you could review. (Hopeful eyes.) I'm not sure what the next chapter is gonna be about, but give me a while as in a month or so. If I make the chapter earlier, something's wrong with me. And before I can forget, which of my stories would you rather have me focus on? Angel of Tennis (Prince of Tennis and Bleach crossover) or this one, Another Road?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Kingdom Hearts. That breaks my heart just saying that. (Faints to the floor. Then revives.) Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to **bookgirl111** because she really wanted another chapter, and so, I drafted one. If anyone is confused about this story feel free to ask or PM me. The plot is still scattered but the base I wrote it on is clear in my mind. Sorry for not updating in so long, it's hard writing for Kingdom Hearts. I focus more on my Prince of Tennis crossover, and I also had a bunch of homework and studying to do. This chapter's kinda sloppy but please R and R.

Re-edit:It's not so bad in this one... Sorry for a late revision post. I was hectic after Sunday. I had four thing to study for: two quizzes and two tests. I also had a project check-up, but I'll be deducted ten points for no guardian approved signature. (Sigh.) I had been drafting bits for each of my fics, including this one. But I also have a new idea for a Kingdom Hearts fic...Death Note style. I'll what I'll do with it...maybe I'll post it within the upcoming days depending on responses to my other stories or time...

Re-post: 4/5/12

Chapter Six

Of Exams and Music

"Ugh," someone groaned blearily and their eyes finally fluttered opened. Warm, rich light enveloped her surroundings, and she blinked, trying to wake up fully. Above her was a wooden ceiling to an antique cared-for house. She registered she was resting in a comfy surface with soft sheets tucked around her prone form. She was in a bed? She stirred, muscles numb, kinks in her neck and shoulders.

"I see you have finally awaken," an affable voice said, then chuckled. "Are you listening, Amatsu?"

Getting into a sitting position, the sheets falling into her lap, Amatsu nodded, her midnight strands sticking out in disarray. Glinting sapphire dulled by sleep and exhaustion. She slouched against the slope of puffed pillows. She saw the cozy interior of a townhouse. The plaster manor walls, and waxed panel floors. The bed was tucked in one corner of the room. A few feet from the end of the bed, a fireplace was a glow. Light was emanating from lamps and candles like in the old-fashioned era.

"Principal Merlin," Amatsu said lowly, and exhaled a weary breath. "Where am I?"

"At my home," he replied, coming forward with a tray of breakfast. Propping the legs, he settled it on Amatsu's lap. Amatsu saw a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, slices of oranges, and a glass of milk. "And you have no need to call me 'Principal'."

"Yes, sir," Amatsu agreed wholeheartedly, and started picking on her food. As she glanced down, she noticed she was in a spare change of plain cotton clothing and her body was fine. No scratches or bruises or signs of wear.

"The clothes I found you in are already washed," Merlin said, as if reading her thoughts. (He had sense of foresight and such.) "I had a neighbor of mine change your clothes. And I took the liberty of healing you. What were you dallying about yesterday night?"

"The same as always," Amatsu murmured as she ate. She spoke more clearer, "What time is it?"

"Ten past six," informed the wizard. So Amatsu had about six hours of sleep. "Did you study for today's placement exams?"

Amatsu let out another complaining groan. "Yes. I even went to tutor the kids at the mansion." A tender smiled graced her lips. "They are quite bright. I hope they score well." She set aside the tray as she finished eating. She was slightly energized and stomach replenished. "Thank you, Merlin. I'll change now to return home for my school uniform."

"Do you want me to transport you there?"

Amatsu's eyes widened slightly. "Ah! No, thank you! I'll just run."

Oh, the fear of Merlin's magic.

...

Kairi was stuffing her textbooks in her schoolbag. She felt overrun - actually, her head did - like she was rammed over by a marching band of chocobos. Her brain had probably morphed into a brick that might fall off any time soon from the massive cramming she did. The past few days was all about one thing: studying. Everyone at school and home studied until they saw unhealthy spots in their vision. The placement exam was an utmost priority at the Academy. Kairi wished to transfer from grade F class.

Adjusting her life in Radiant Garden was more satisfying and absolutely gratifying than Kairi had ever felt before. The classes at the Academy were taxing, but Kairi could prove her worth, in brains and physical activities. Kingdom Training was exhausting, some days Kairi would come home with sore legs or aching abs. The boys embraced the exercise, unwinded. At night she would sleep like a log. Only one week since she'd moved into Falls mansion with her new set of housemates - Sora, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Riku, Olette, and Tidus - and she was in pure bliss at her luck.

Kairi was so glad - scratch that - so ungodly fortunate to have a the top rank figurehead to tutor her and her friends for the nerving placement exams. Amatsu Kamiyoshi was indeed a blessing. For the kids' sake, Amatsu had been graciously invited to the mansion in the past two days - until three to seven - to help the kids struggle with their new studies. She was patient and understanding, breaking down the basics of subjects and keeping at a pace, her words easy to interpret. Amatsu would let everyone absorb the information, take a break, then do a quiz. Often, she would stay so late that she would eat dinner with her underclassmen. Amatsu had even admitted that all of them were excelling at a good pace like Kairi or Roxas.

Kairi smiled at the scenes from the days before.

_"Sora, the variables don't matter in these equations. You don't have to find the definite answer."_

_"Oh, right."_

_"Tidus, name the five main regions of the Kingdom, and name the two that originate their accents from the Kingdom."_

_"Uh, Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and...Land of Departure. Only Radiant Garden and Land of Departure have Kingdom accents."_

_"Kairi, what ingredients do you need to make a low-level Allergy Symptom Reliever?"_

_"Let me think... charred mint, grounded pepper, water, dried aloe..."_

_"Namine, what is the population of Destiny Islands, and which Kingdom region has the least population?"_

_"Around 8, 850. And Land of Departure is the least populated which is an unknown estimate."_

_In the very end of tedious cramming, Amatsu smiled and nodded approvingly. "That's right."_

Kairi recalled Amatsu's advice. _Don't study right before the exam. Just relax and calm yourself. If you get stumped or tired, just take a breather and close your eyes for a second._

A knock on the door broke Kairi from her reminiscing. Olette peeked her head in, chocolate braids tidy. "Ready for breakfast?"

Kairi snapped her bag closed and slung it over her slim shoulder. "Yup."

When Kairi shut her door, she barely noticed the faint sound of footfalls from above somewhere. That was strange because the highest level was the second story unless there was an attic. Kairi and Olette hurried downstairs.

...

For the past ten minutes, Axel had failed to find his friend. Not Demyx or Saix (Kingdom forbid), but Amatsu.

Lately in the week, Amatsu had been acting more secretive and tired. She wasn't strange or aloof like the first time he met her, but out-of-place. Sure, Axel knew she was tutoring those Falls kids since Monday, but she was so darn complicated. In fact, she had ceased in calling him those irritating nicknames she'd developed like 'hot-head'. One time, Axel had asked her if she had been lacking in sleep, evident by the lilac crescents under her eyes, but she had only shrugged nonchalantly and told him not to worry.

Axel circled back into the center of the greenhouse, and up the small platform that held the patio set - the table void of platters and chairs unoccupied. To his surprise, when Axel stopped at the center of the platform, the etched glass of the conservatory door pried open, and glided in Amatsu. She seemed rushed and disheveled. Right now she was wearing a white button shirt, hastily buttoned over a dark blue undershirt, and over that the Academy's standard black blazer with the Academy's crest stitched into the breast pocket, the sleeves obscuring up to Amatsu's delicate wrists. She had a pleated black skirt and checkered belt with a dangling chain, and comfy slip-ons. Reflecting in the light was the Organization glass-like pendent hanging accordingly in the cove of her slick neck. Those were basic outlooks one would noticed from far away, inattentive, but Axel could see with his trained vision the slept-in hair that clung to the shape of Amatsu's head and drowsy deprived eyes. It looked like Amatsu forced herself to take each step like her feet weighed a ton. Was she even paler than usual?

Amatsu glanced up surprisingly when she saw Axel in the threshold. She walked over to him in light steps. "Oh, good morning, Axel. Are you the only one here?" She masked her troubles under a pleasant banter.

Inwardly, Axel breathed a sigh of relief, she was fine at least - up and about. But she was holding a polite facade. Aloud he said, "Marluxia and Saix wandered off again. Zexion and Demyx want some breakfast. Larxene's not here yet."

Amatsu sighed, perplexed. "I'll get to that." She veered in the direction to the greenhouse's kitchen, but Axel intercepted her by catching her arm. "Axel?"

With a firm tug, the wild red-head pulled her closer to him and scrutinized her face suspiciously. The bags were still evident under her eyes - Amatsu never bothered with make-up. And her usually brilliant eyes were drooped. Amatsu's neck warmed at their closeness. Axel was taller than her, and beautiful with his fair skin and flawlessness, and oppressively, he seemed serious so early in the morning.

Seeing Amatsu won't confess, Axel sighed exasperatedly and unlatched his grip. "Fine. Be that way. You really need to get some rest. Don't you remember we have exams today?"

"I know, Axel," Amatsu said, yet she bowed her head guiltily. "I can take care of myself."

"You make me worry more then I've ever had in my life," Axel accused, crossing his long arms. "And don't you think your dear fans will fret over you like little puppies?" he teased, being the witty hot-head he was.

Amatsu blushed, easily detectable with her pale skin, and chuckled sheepishly. "Guess I forgot." That was ironic because Amatsu stated she'd remembered everything. "I'd better make some breakfast or Demyx will start complaining."

"By the Kingdom, and we don't want that so early in the day," Axel complained.

...

So basically, by 7:10 a.m., homeroom started, and the initial testing time began. All students sat tense in their desks. No talking or distractions - only focusing on their scores. This marked as one's break-through or failure. Kairi's lavender-blue eyes barely glanced away from her paper, but she heeded Amatsu's advice and closed her dried eyes. She re-opened them and continued scrawling on her lead-marked paper. Tidus and Xion struggled on their exams behind her. Not hesitating once, Kairi only prayed that her courageousness of answers would pull her high in the grading spectrum.

...

It was strange having only half the class present.

Not raising his spiked head, Axel darted his gaze around the private testing classroom designed for the Organization members. The seating arrangements were organized by numbers in two columns - odd on the left, even on the right. Thirteen seats in all, only seven occupied. All the seniors had graduated the previous year after - like what? - eight years of college courses and many years before that. Not wanting to lose her valuable position, Larxene had finally bothered to appear at school, much less a class. The blonde sat leaning forward, her head propped against her arm, eyes shrewdly casted downward. Adjacent to the blonde was a feminine pinkish-haired male. And finally, at the very end, all to her lonesome, was Amatsu. Her head was tilted down, attention entirely prudent to her exam. Pencil flying across the paper without an ounce of apprehension or hesitation. Twenty minutes ticked by, and Amatsu rose fluidly from her seat to walk over to the monitoring instructor, handing in her first and finished exam.

"Over-achiever," Axel heard Larxene mutter sourly. An emo-style-haired Zexion stood up then to turn in his work. "Grr."

Axel smirked. Without batting an eyelash, he circled in his last bit of answers and also turned it in, purposely shooting a triumphant grin Larxene's way. She scowled at him. As he sat down, he caught the sight of Amatsu snoozing, her head buried in the circle of her arms. Well, at least she was listening to him.

Axel propped his feet up on the top of the desk, and watched the time go by. Taking note so he could tease Larxene later how she worked like a slug - worse than the future she had as an old nagging lady.

...

"I'm so nervous I can't eat!" Kairi stressed, fidgeting in her seat. The smell of delicious foods wafted into her nostrils, but she wouldn't dare eat, her stomach in knots. The worst part about exams was that you didn't know your scores until tomorrow.

Sora patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kai. You did a good job studying, so you'll get a high score."

"We only have four more periods to go," Roxas exhaled. "Four more exams." His cerulean eyes perked at something that popped into his head. "Hey, what kind of exam do we take in Kingdom Training?"

Garnet, who was present, answered, "It's different each time, but in the beginning, it's just exercise. They time you."

Roxas made a disgruntled face. "Ugh. Six exams and then we can get to something fun." He glanced at Rikku and Yuna. Yuna was going over some notes with Tidus, heads bent together. Unknown, Selphie would flicker unsure glances at them. "You two are so lucky to have Kingdom Training second period."

"It was easy-peezy-lemon-squeezy," Rikku chirped brightly, unfazed.

"Half of us have Musical Arts next," Riku remarked dryly. "We have to sing for the exam."

"I'm singing with Kairi," Sora said proudly. Kairi and Sora had joined together to perform a song. He was really happy about that. Although Sora had a cheerful outlook at the notion, Xion flushed, thinking how she would have to raise her voice and sing.

Rikku sighed wistfully, her eyes dreamy. "You guys are soooo lucky. You have Amatsu, Demyx, and Axel in that class. And on exam days, all the Organization members are present for their classes."

Garnet exchanged glances with Rikku and both shot looks at Yuna. Yuna could feel direct stares at her and inwardly shuddered.

Rikku and Garnet leaned to each other, whispering suspiciously.

"I bet Yuna looks happy because she saw Amatsu during Home Economics."

"Yeah, yeah," agreed Rikku intently. "She's practically glowing."

Yuna could hear half of the not-so whispered conversation. Maybe that was her twin and friend's purpose but the real reason Yuna was in a happy mood was because she and Tidus had been hanging out recently. They have been sitting in the same seats by each other in classes, and right now, in lunch. Yuna was supporting Tidus when he was going to try out for the Blitzball team. That was also the inching downfall of Selphie's mood. At least Tidus had Theater with her and (quiet) Olette.

Thinking to herself as she picked at her food, Olette looked forward to Theater. Theater was at least a place to practice poems and combine acting with vocals. She had met some of her other classmates in there. She hoped to talked to them again. It kinda worked out the last time (she had whispered some words while blushing). Her classmates names were Hayner McAlise and Pence Gray. Both were from junior C class.

Olette replayed when she first introduced each other...

_Olette had her head ducked as she followed silently behind Tidus and Selphie, her books cradled close to her chest as if it was a shield. The hallways were still complicated to memorize (they were organized in cubicles, smaller hallways, and floor level) so Selphie portrayed as their proud guide._

_"Here we are!" Selphie announced and pushed the door aside. Inside was a bustling class full of non-distinguished course students. The class had tables instead of desks, stools instead of stiff chairs. The front of the class had a white-board, a podium, and standard platform stage. Lighting were connected to a control board to changed position and coloring. Windows had flowing drapes and the walls were plastered with posters and pictures of plays and movies. The very back had two large bookshelves, overflowing with a wide margin of books selections subjected to the class. Regular students milled among each other, casual._

_"Wow," Tidus said._

_Selphie tugged on his arm with a smile. "Let's sit together, Tidus!" Tidus could only submit since she already had his arm unrelentingly._

_Olette stared uselessly after the pair. The tables surely meant for people to partner up like in science labs. Her green eyes flickered back and forth, her body unmoving._

_"Are you new?" asked a boy._

_Two boys walked up to her, not meaning any hostility or ignorance. They seemed friendly enough. One was a tousled sandy blond, thinner than his brunet friend who was more thicker and padded for the lack of muscles. The sandy blond obviously liked a rebellious-military kind of look. His light green polo had three buttons undone, a chain necklace hanging free, and the collar was up and unpressed. His vest hung loosely and his sleeves were pulled back as far as they could go, ruffling past his fit shoulders. He rolled up his tan pants like high-waters, and his shoes were Academy sneakers. The brunet was more classic (or he was listening to dress code). His attire was more plain and casual, the only significant item of difference was the red headband to hold his hair up from his face and wristbands._

_Olette nodded at the obvious answer. She was a junior and a newbie._

_The brunet had a sheepish smile while the blonde was more dignified in his approach. He said, "Hi, then. I'm Hayner McAlise." He jerked a thumb at his friend. "That's my friend, Pence Gray."_

_"I-I'm O-Olette Johnson," she managed to articulate in stutters._

_Hayner chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't get that." He leaned forward, expected._

_Olette swallowed her nervousness. "I-I'm Olette Johnson. I-I'm a junior."_

_"Us, too," said Pence. "I guess our class is odd now, since you and that sporty kid are here."_

_Olette felt her nervousness rise and fall. Maybe it was a chance to work alone._

_Pence sparked with an idea. "Hey! Maybe you should team up with Hayner!"_

_"W-What?" both victims exclaimed._

_Pence waved their incredulous expression aside. "Yeah, I could operate alone, and Hayner here could help you." There was a knowing glint in his eyes._

_Hayner glared at Pence. They communicated by looks._ You are _so_ dead meat.

_Pence shrugged slightly._ I said something when you wouldn't. That's what you get for being my friend.

_The teacher decided to marched in then. She ascended the platform and smacked her hand loudly for attention on the podium. "Everyone, get seated!"_

_Pence pushed the uncooperative Hayner and wooden Olette to a table and ditched them for the table behind them. He purposely sat in the middle, not letting anyone be beside him._

_Hayner and Olette exchanged sheepish glances and sat, not speaking. Pence huffed at their silence. While Olette was getting her notebook, Pence threw a wad of paper at Hayner. Hayner spun halfway, facing his friend to see him pointing at his partner and making his hand talk._

_Hayner cleared his throat, ignoring the teacher's dialogued syllabus. "So, um...where were you from?"_

_Olette replied, "Twilight Town."_

_Hayner's eyes widened. "Really? Pence and I came from Twilight Town."_

_Olette's lips formed a small smile. "Why are you here?"_

_"Our parents - mine and Pence's - decided that we should get a better education and transferred us here at the start of freshman year. My old man just wants me out of the house because I drive him crazy, but my mom just rolled her eyes when I told her that."_

_Olette found herself laughing softly._

_A girl sitting in front of them turned and hushed them harshly. Hayner made a face at her. Olette couldn't help herself, she hide her giggles behind her hand. Hopefully the teacher didn't hear her._

_Hayner smiled to himself, not noticing his friend's accomplished grin at his back. He made the girl like him._

Since the beginning, Hayner's been her partner and friend.

"What do you think about Hex class?" Namine was asking.

Rikku groaned. "I remember taking that during my freshman year. It was torture. But after while, Yuna made me remember to ingredient chart, and I got passing grades."

The bell resounded throughout the school. Time to get hustling. The kids at the lunch table gathered their stuff and threw away their leftovers.

Sora stayed by Kairi like they were magnets. Xion whispered a conversation to Roxas and Namine, who were nodding and responding to her. Not many could tell, but Xion was happy with friends like them. Riku was tall and quiet as he stroded forward. Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Olette, Selphie, Wakka, and Garnet had separated from them at the cafeteria to head a different direction.

...

Needless to say, the classroom of Musical Arts was bustling with hyperactive students swarming outside the door, not allowed to enter unless it was their class. Indistinctive chatter and squeals filled the area. Sora boldly took Kairi's hand and helped her dive in. Kairi only trailed after his heels, Sora's hand was sure warm. Roxas and Riku - Xion and Namine behind the two boys - made a path to the door, the crowd peeling away from the famous Falls mansion housemates. Sparks of adoration and longing glinted in females as they saw the cute and handsome males - Sora, Roxas, and Riku. As if they were club bouncers, two Academy security persons guarded the door. Sora gained the entry by being checked off and ushered his friends inside, safe from the incredulous crowd. Sora still had Kairi's hand and neither seemed to realize.

"Hey, guys!" greeted a velvet voice. Amatsu came forward, looking pretty and sophisticated in her uniform, her translucent pendent rested in the hollow curve of her neck. Other students shot skittish glances at her. She grinned warily. "Tough entry?"

Roxas spoke, "Let me guess, they're here for you and-"

"It's Axel, kid. Got it memorized?" Roxas scowled when the handsome redhead appeared confidently.

"Don't forget me!" Demyx rushed in. His dirty blond hair styled in a swept-up mohawk and downward mullet. He had a lopsided smile. The three most common Organization members assembled like one unit. Wistful and distasteful glances were directed to the Falls kids.

Glancing down secretly, Amatsu noticed the tethered hands of the brunet and magenta. She grinned inwardly. They'd make a perfect pair. She had a genius idea for the two. Hopefully she could remember until later...

The teacher sauntered in fiercely, probably irritated by the troublesome onlookers outside her class, and ordered, "Everyone get seated!" The music room had no desks, only a handful of stools. Some sat in stools or on the platform or mini bleachers.

The teacher found her folder for the class and accounted for attendence. Immediately she went into business, clapping her hands. "Alright! Earlier this week for exams, we had everyone partner up, collaborate, or operate solo to practice or construct a song to perform today! We will begin at random. Who wants to volunteer?" Majority of songs were assisted by experienced musicians and the teacher, so everyone managed to scrape something up.

One hand raised confidently. The teacher pointed. "Yes. You're group, Axel."

"Axel!" Amatsu chastised disapprovingly, but she wasn't that angry.

"What?" he defended innocently. "Look at everyone, no one wanted to go." Amatsu rolled her eyes.

Amatsu, Axel, and Demyx gathered on the platform, the spotlight centered on them. Demyx and Amatsu readied their guitars, and Axel braved role singer and Amatsu was second hand. Extra helping hands played other instruments.

"This is called Play My Music. Hope you like it."

A steady stream of guitar began.

_Amatsu: Music..._

_Axel: Turn up that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (Amatsu: feel the ground)_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song, they disappear_

_And nothin' in the world can bring me down (Amatsu: bring me down)_

Amatsu clapped her hands with the beat, urging others to copy her willingly. Her voice was more carefree and harmonious, complementing the song and Axel's voice.

_Amatsu: Hand clappin'_

_Hip shakin'_

_Heart breakin'_

_There's no fakin'_

_What you feel_

_When you're right at home_

_Axel and Amatsu: Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_(Axel: Woo!)_

_(Amatsu: Music...)_

_Axel: Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everythin' I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Amatsu: Hand clappin'_

_Earth shakin'_

_Heart breakin'_

_There's no fakin'_

_What you feel_

_When you're on a roll, yeah_

Demyx and Axel unleashed their dramatic and playful antics. Axel took the mic and weaved through the class of energetic classmates. Demyx rocked on his guitar and winked at the flood of girls. Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Roxas were upbeat with the music. Riku and Xion were the only ones sitting but their feet tapped, smiles on their faces.

_Axel and Amatsu: Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Axel: Can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Without the sound of all my heroes_

_Singin' all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

_Axel and Amatsu: Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Axel and Amatsu: Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long_

_Axel: YEAH!_

The entire classroom pounded their fists in the air and cheered wildly. If any other classrooms heard the disturbance, they didn't appear to discipline at the rowdy acts. The teacher was pleased, and clapped her hands as the trio band bowed and thanked their audience.

Amatsu glided to Kairi. "What do you think?"

Kairi took the sapphire-eyed girl's hands eagerly. "That was amazing. It looked like you were having fun!"

"And we were," Axel stated.

Roxas scoffed. "So what. Any of us can perform just as well."

"Oh, really, blondie?"

"My name is Roxas. _You_ get it memorized."

Between the two, Amatsu could see the alpha male thing ensuing. It was kinda ironic considering Roxas appeared opposite than Axel - he was shorter, Axel was taller, Roxas was young and rebellious, Axel was mature (half the time) and easy-going - yet they were compatible with one another.

Axel raised an incredulous brow at someone retorting his maxium back to him. The only person who had ever done that to him was a certain sapphire-eyed girl standing at his side. Roxas crossed his arms defiantly. Namine and Kairi were giggling behind their hands. Sora was snickering.

A lightbulb blinked in Demyx's head. "Good idea, Roxas! You should go next." He raised his voice unbashfully. "Instructor! Roxas wants to go next!"

"Roxas, you're up," commanded the teacher.

A tingling sensation traveled down his spine. Roxas glared at the tall blond who shrugged. Axel was now smirking, and Roxas' twin was snickering comically.

Amatsu rubbed the ridge of her nose, and sighed exasperatedly. She said, "Good luck, Roxas."

Sora and Riku pounded Roxas' back supportingly. Xion whispered words of encouragement. Roxas stubbornly boarded the platform. Musicians checked their lyrics and nodded their 'okay' to him.

Roxas cleared his throat and sat on a stool, pulling the mic-stand towards him. A sea of eyes stared back at him. One pair of light blue hues caught his attention the most. Oh, anything that was merciful in the universe, please don't let him mess up in front of her.

"This is a song I wrote called Beautiful Soul."

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Oh... Oh..._

_Yeah... Yeah..._

_Oh... Yeah. Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah..._

Whoa. Roxas was so damn talented in singing, it might as well be his profession. The crowd was stunned by his great and smooth performance they applauded.

The teacher graded him and nodded approvingly. "Great job."

Roxas' legs were numb from cold feet but he had survived the novel experience. He sauntered back to his friends, not meeting the artist's eyes, and smugly returned a smirk to Axel. "Told you."

The teacher called out, "Next after Roxas is...Sora and Kairi."

"Eh?" Kairi's eyes went wide. She froze.

Sora tugged on her wrist. His said reassuringly, "Don't worry Kai, we got this." Only he could calm her with kind words and that goofy smile. Plus, he was really psyched about singing their song they'd written. They even made some dance moves out of genuine convenience.

Amatsu cheered, "Yay! Go, Kairi! Sora!"

Roxas grinned at his twin. "Good luck, bro."

Sora helped Kairi on the platform like a gentlemen and both were handed mics. Kairi looked hopeless but excited, darting nervous glances at her group of supporting friends. She still couldn't get complacented to the attention.

Sora cleared his throat like his twin and grinned brightly. He started the pace freely, laughing.

_Sora: Hahaha_

_Mic check_

_1, 2, 1, 2_

_Ice-breakin', yo, holdin' the best collaboration of all time has been made_

_Kairi Namika, Sora Hikari, MVP of the track, word_

_If I were a rich man_

_With a million or two_

_I'd live in a penthouse_

_In a room, with a view_

_And if I were handsome_

_Well, it could happen_

_Those dreams do come true_

_Sora and Kairi: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_

_I Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_

_Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have_

_Wouldn't have nothing_

_Kairi: For years I have envied_

_Your grace and your charm_

_Everyone loves you, you know?_

_Sora: Yes, I know, I know, I know_

_Kairi: But I must admit it._

_Sora: Come on, admit it_

_Kairi: Big guy you always come through_

_Sora: Yes I do, I do, I do_

_Kairi: I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you (Sora: yeah)_

_You and me together_

_That's how it should always be_

_One without the other_

_Don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me._

_Sora: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin'_

_If I didn't have you to serve_

_Just a punky little eyeball_

_And a funky optic nerve (word)_

_Kairi: Hey I never told you this, but uh_

_Sometimes I get a little blue_

_But I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_

_(Sora: Yes, you are your a star)_

_Sora: That's hot yo_

_Sora and Kairi: Let's dance!_

The beat picked up. People danced along as Sora and Kairi did the lead of pop dance moves and intermingling claps.

_Sora and Kairi: Oh whoa oh whoa oh_

_Oh whoa oh whoa oh_

_Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh_

_Oh whoa oh whoa oh_

_Oh whoa oh whoa oh_

_Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh_

_Sora: I wouldn't have nothin'_

_If I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't know where to go, no no no_

_Sora and Kairi: Or know, what to do_

_I don't have to say it_

_Cause we both know it's true_

_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have_

_Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you!_

Kairi and Sora did a wonderful job at getting the crowd to hop to their feet and get motivated. They definitely received high scores. Admittedly, Kairi didn't have stage fright anymore. She and Sora cheerfully ambled back to their circle of friends.

"Now that's what I call fun," Demyx commented with a cheeky grin.

Amatsu leaned over and beckoned to Axel. She spoke to him in a hushed whisper, "Did it sound like they were confessing to each other?"

Axel chuckled. "Yeah."

Roxas and Riku high-fived the accomplished brunet. Amatsu gave Kairi a meaningful hug. Out of all the exams Kairi had to take, that was the hardest because she didn't know how well she was going to perform and the audience's reaction.

The teacher announced, "Up next is Namine."

Namine squeaked nervously. Her feet rooted in place much like Kairi. The magenta-head had to probe her frightened friend forward. Oh, by the holy-most Kingdom, it was her turn. Roxas watched after her, concerned.

Namine managed to take a seat on a stole, positioning the mic-stand correctly. She swallowed, and tried to calm her fried nerves. Breath in and out.

"M-My song is named My Heart Beats For Love."

_I've been stranded on a lonely street_

_Got lost in the shadows, fell hard in the battle_

_Heard cries and the suffering_

_I walked through the darkness, left broken and heartless_

_I'm calling out, can you hear my voice?_

_I'm gonna follow you through all the noise_

_You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Shine your light as I reach for you_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up_

_It breathes in my chest and it runs through my blood_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_And I've been told at least a thousand times_

_It's not worth the struggle, the hurt or the trouble_

_I keep running up to these front lights_

_No, I won't surrender, I'll wait here forever_

_Standing here with my flag held high_

_Can't you see that it's worth the fight?_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up_

_It breathes in my chest and it runs through my blood_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_I'm not to cross this battle field_

_I'm screaming out, can you hear me now?_

_I'm holding on, I stand my ground_

_I'm screaming out, can you hear me now?_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up_

_It breathes in my chest and it runs through my blood_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_It's the sound that I hear, tells me not to give up_

_It breathes in my chest and it runs through my blood_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_Love_

The lyrics touched many hearts indeed. Namine bowed her head and fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "Thank you for listening." As she hopped off the leveled platform, the sound of polite applause sounded. Roxas thought she sounded emotional and reaching. If she had held out a hand during her song, he would have grabbed it.

Namine clutched her chest. "Oh Light, that was downright scary." She smiled at her friends. "Thanks for clapping, though."

Abruptly, the teacher said the upcoming victim, "Xion."

"I think the instructor is picking on us on purpose," muttered Axel.

Third girl to plant to feet solidly to the ground. Xion's doleful eyes widened in fear. Namine rubbed her cold hands. "Calm down. It's gonna be fine."

"What do I do? What do I do?" Xion squeaked. Her stomach twisted. Many consoled the girl as if she was a frightened rabbit.

"Just look at our direction," suggested Amatsu. "Only us."

Xion nodded shakily. Riku frowned at her posture, she was bowing her head and clutching at her clothes in spams. Xion occupied the empty stool and tentatively touched the mic. You could barely hear her words, "M-My song is - um - named T-The Climb." Many wondered if she could sing one phrase due to her frail words. Xion forced her voice to be bold, staring straight at her friends.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside my head sayin',_

_"You'll never reach it."_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking but I_

_Got to keep trying_

_Got to keep my head held high_

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

Xion let her emotions free and her voice held firm. All the troubles and tension in her faded and released into nothing. Her eyes were closed, losing herself in this passion. Amatsu smiled inwardly, knowing the black-haired girl was having a moment of her life. Riku stared wondrously at the once shy girl. He liked seeing her enjoying her own skin unconsciously for once.

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm going to remember most yeah_

_Just got to keep going_

_And I,_

_I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, cause_

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb (yeah)_

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes you going to have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)_

_Keep on moving_

_Keep climbing_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about_

_It's all about_

_The climb_

_Keep the faith_

_Keep your faith_

_Whoa a oh oh_

Xion broke from her stupor at the massive sounds of marching claps. She blushed beet red at the open-mouthed audience. She was more surprised of herself then anybody. She nearly tripped off the platform, and ran to her friends. Then karma came to her for some reason and she tripped, lunging forward. Strong arms caught her. Xion looked up bashfully to see her rescuer. Azure orbs clashed with aquamarine.

Amatsu bit her lip from saying anything (also gripping Axel's and Demyx's arms to warn them not to say one peep. They whined under their breath like helpless children under her death grip). _You sure are a bitch, fate._

Riku helped her straightened up silently. "You okay?"

Other than blushing from the roots of her hair, Xion nodded.

It was obvious who was after Xion. Axel's hypothesis was spot-on. "Riku, you're up."

Riku exhaled a long-suffering sigh. His friends cheered for his lack of enthusiasm.

Musicians adjusted instruments. Riku flicked his silver bang back, earning swoons from fangirls. "This is Who I Am."

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_I want someone to need me_

_Is that so bad?_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_Nothing makes sense_

_Nothing makes sense anymore_

_Nothing is right_

_Nothing is right when you're gone_

_Losing my breath_

_Losing my right to be wrong_

_I'm frightened to death_

_I'm frightened that I won't be strong_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_I want someone to need me_

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness_

_But it's all I have_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_I'm shaking it off_

_I'm shaking off all of the pain_

_You're breaking my heart_

_Breaking my heart once again_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_I want someone to need me_

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness_

_But it's all I have_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_Are you gonna love me_

_(Yeah)_

_For who I am?_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_I want someone to need me_

_Is that so bad?_

_I wanna break all the madness_

_But it's all I have_

_I want someone to love me_

_For who I am_

_(Yeah)_

_Who I am_

Lovable sighs came from his fangirls. Riku nodded gratefully and left the spotlight silently. He studiously ignored the startled gazes at his work.

Even his friends were speechless.

"What?" he said gruffly.

"Nothing," Sora said thoughtfully. "Just thought your song wouldn't be..."

"Emotional?" supplied Roxas.

"I was going to say sugary," Sora finished.

The remainder of the class proceeded with more and more variety of music. But everyone knew the best work were one of the first sung.

The teacher called for undivided attention. She had a pleasing grin. "That's all for today! Those who haven't performed get to another day! Thanks for the hard work and behavior!"

When the bell rung. Amatsu, Axel, and Demyx had to leave for a different class than the juniors. Amatsu gave them a lasting, dreamy grin. "Hope you survive Hex class. Don't blow anything up like Axel here."

"Hey!" he protested.

Demyx laughed. "That was hilarious."

Kairi embraced the sapphire-eyed girl. "Thanks for the tips and stuff."

"Don't worry about it," she assured.

The juniors separated from their upperclassman. Kairi took a peek behind her to see if they were still there amongst the lively hallway hustlers. Of course, they weren't. Or else Kairi would be disappointed.

...

I'm not sure when I'll update the next chapter. Reminder that in the story they say types of expressions like 'By the Kingdom' that's a translation for Jesus or geez, that's called an accent that deprives from the so-called Kingdom. All these songs are not mine. They belong to lucky kids who made a living in their life and ruined it by the time they became over done. I'm going to edit Another Road chapters very soon. I might even rewrite the story to become more T rating. This story will not be discontinued, just very late.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I promised to work on this chapter, and I did. Kinda hard because I _some_ character and plot building - which I'm horrible at. This story was merely a satisfying way to see Kingdom Heart/Final Fantasy characters mingle and have a different way of life. Hence the name of the story. Sorry if this story is random and has no meaning, but that is kinda the point. I own nothing but OC's, generic names, and plot. Hope I receive some response, even if they are random.

Chapter Seven

Learn This And That

Needless to say, seventh period was...very interesting. They had survived Hex class without blowing anything up, and waved away the mind-destroying exam (Mrs. Alexandria _never_ did anything halfway).

Known prior, Kairi understood the fact that every student in the Academy attended to their exams to keep their privileges and standards. So seeing additional people to Kingdom Training sure got her riled and curious. Previous, Garnet had graciously explained the works to Kairi and her housemates, but seeing the A class and above was sure something of a view.

When the children entered the gym assigned to Kingdom Training, the smell registered after a few moments. The smell of sweat, dust, ozone, and...electricity? Or maybe it was excess from extinguished flames? The pit of the gym was low and scary as always, making the students feel like they were about to plunge to their ghastly deaths. At least they grew the nerve to slide down the ladders. Training and practice was finally showing some outcomes that proved worthy. Muscle and body developing. Health getting more fit and livelier. Stamina and speed and endurance rising in levels steadily. Although, the Falls could not match to the A class and above. They were pictures of perfect warriors and kinsmen of the Kingdom.

So the Falls changed into athletic wear and traveled the long nerve-racking ladders into the center cubicle pit of the gym. The gritty flat ground had scores of scratches and worn places. The light setting of the mechanical control center hovering above them shone light straight down. Several dozens of students littered the perimeter or center of the cave. Many were unrecognizable to Kairi and her friends.

"I wonder who _that_ is?" Sora asked in a hushed whisper, pointing at an aloof, yet, cool-looking guy in his early twenties, wearing all black and bits of leather and gloves. His hair was what caught most impressions. It was long, glossy, and a white-silver, identical to Riku's mane. He wore black and stood in a guarded area near the wall. Although leaning against the wall, head slightly tilted forward, he was tall with broad shoulders and compact muscles. Riku was wide-eyed behind his bangs, surprised at finding someone who looked _almost_ like him. Wait. Three more young silver-haired men joined the first ranks. They also wore black, but each had some different trait to distinguish their individuality. One was tall and lean. The second bulky and muscular. Lastly a normal statured one. Were the four of them brothers? Where was Garnet when you needed her? She was probably talking with someone else among the swarm of students. Zidane was not present, either. He had a good taste for disappearing and lofting around alone.

"Wait." Namine remembered something. She said slowly, "Do you think he's one of the people Garnet mentioned to us? I think she said someone about having silver hair and dark attitude..."

"Yeah!" Kairi snatched the memory. "I think one of them is Sephiroth." She pronounced the name uncertainty.

Sora looked between the band of silver to the lone one next to him. "Hmm. You look like one of them."

"But I'm _not_," said Riku indifferently. But only known to him, he wasn't sure. He didn't know much about his family tree. He dropped the subject, but darted fickle glances at his look-a-likes. They conversed only to themselves, isolated. He had an urge to confront them.

Kairi could easily point out other unknown persons A class above. She scanned the area. She saw a young and pretty women with an athletic body, tall and lush, her sleek salmon pink-hair draped over her shoulder. The tall young women was standing close - keeping an eye most definitely - to a younger version of herself, girly and sweet like candy. The younger girl had her pale pink hair tied in a sideways ponytail. The girl was talking with a group of her friends. Frankly, she was adorable.

Sora saw the Second Haven class - all in their signature color black - clumped together, waiting and ready. They didn't seem nervous but expected. He really wanted to join their ranks. Hopefully tomorrow, his graded scores would raise him in the ladder and become closer to becoming a respectively dignified person.

There were so many unfamiliar faces that Kairi could not identify. She only wished her regulars were here to inform her. As always, the Organization members were late to arrive. Maybe it was a certain pyromanic's idea to have a suspenseful opening.

"I wonder what we're doing for our exam," Roxas commented, still looking about with intrigued cerulean orbs. He had never seen the class so stuffy before.

"Do you think we're going to fight?" asked Sora, he hoped so. But the odds were an unreliability.

Namine shook her head, negated. "I asked Yuna and Rikku during lunch. They say untrained persons do timed exercise. The regulars have some sort of task."

Instructor West, Instructor Auron, and Mrs. Alexandria decided to appear. The adults stood in a semi-circle opposite of the students. They all had their clipboards handy. Instructor West blew his whistle, gaining undivided attention.

"Time for Kingdom Training exams!" he declared clearly. "Non-regulars, freshman, and sophomores are assigned to me! Everyone pile at one corner of the area! Regulars, and those junior and above will be judged by Mrs. Alexandria and Instructor Auron! You're exam will be simple magic-based work! Now, break!"

The class was split into two evenly. The Falls minors were the only juniors stuck in beginner level exams. Instructor West's students took half of the gym floor (which was alot of space). Students were to run back and forth alongside the wall to the highest level of trials they could muster and be recorded their score. Then, after a ten minute break, they would be accounted for numbers of crunches and push-ups. Easy for regulars. Pain in the neck for newbies, even after all that workout.

Kairi and Namine were exhausted after ten laps, their legs numb. Xion did better than the two girls, aiming for fourteen laps before puckering into standstill. She flopped on to the ground, her jet-black head between her knees, regaining some lost oxygen. The three boys obviously wanted to show-off and earn high marks. They sped by and by, keeping up with others until they were the last ones running. Fifteen laps...seventeen...then finally twenty and they had an unspoken agreement to stop. Sora, Roxas, and Riku were out of breath but were the most accomplished.

"Alright. Ten minute break," announced Instructor West. The tired charges certainty deserved it.

Sora sat down next to the cross-legged Kairi. She smiled at him. "Good job. You, Roxas, and Riku out-did all of us!"

Sora grinned sunnily, beads of sweat shining at his forehead. "Tha-nks," he managed. His crush had complimented him. That made his day.

"Kairi! Sora! Look!" Namine voiced near the couple. Both looked where the blonde artist was pointing and they gawked. (They were to gun-ho about their exam to spare a glance, but they heard cheering and boasting.)

Regulars were doing target practice with elemental or energy magic.

Kairi and Sora stared as Garnet was facing the opposing wall. The wall was lined with two rows of beams which was cranked magically at the constructed ends. The bullseye target were latched onto up-ways planks that swayed left and right along with the beams. Six targets in all. That side of the gym smelled of flames and dust. The girl was about ninety to a hundred meters away.

Garnet's eyes were trained specifically on her targets, poised, and concentrating on her game-plan. She held her hand - palm out - and a spiraling purple and white sphere of her magic appeared. "Ha!" She tossed it and it split into three smaller spheres to attack the bullseye dead-center. Without losing pace, Garnet did the same trick again. She finished about twenty seconds flat. Mrs. Alexandria had a faint smile on her lips and nodded approvingly. She marked down the time supplied by Instructor Auron and her intentional grades.

Kairi saw the oncoming black clan.

Seven silhouettes were at the edge of the five story height. They jumped gracefully onto the ground and still stood together in a loose band. Up front were Axel, Amatsu, Demyx, and two other people. One strangely familiar. He had long, flowing pink-hair and bemused expression. His unknown companion was a striking blonde, similar to a sneaky nymph with her attennae bangs. Other unknown members such was a man with a x-shaped scar across his face and stingy blue hair. Another was a young, slim man with slate-hair, the long fringe covering one eye. They all had their athletic apparel set in black and bold colors.

Organization XIII had finally arrived.

Everyone stared at the top ranks of the prestigious Academy. Many whispers amongst each other, gossiping or commenting. The seven of them came closer to the teachers and nodded in late greeting.

"The last of my examiners have arrived," said Mrs. Alexandria mildly, not impressed at such pageantry. She eyed them critically as if she wasn't the dazed fan (like the other majority of class).

"You're late," said Instructor Auron lowly, not afraid to chew them out.

Kairi could vaguely hear Amatsu's melodious voice reply blandly, maybe annoyed. "Sorry. Some of us wouldn't _wake up._" She gave a peeved glare at a lazy dirty blonde. Demyx shrugged.

Mrs. Alexandria skimmed her clipboard. "Next time, no excuses for tardiness. Mr. Akamura, you're next on the list." (The list went by number on gym lockers.)

"Axel Akamura?" Roxas put the pieces together as he saw the grinning redhead take his easy steps to the range. Now everyone was staring at the display, even Instructor West to a break. With a wave of her hand, Mrs. Alexandria made the destroyed targets be replaced with newer sets.

Instructor Auron played the stopwatch. "Go."

The temperature rose.

"_Burn_."

A flurry of red hot flames surrounded Axel's form. He held out his hand similar to Garnet and the flames surged to the center of his palm then rocketed forward. The flames dispersed into fiery balls and bursted their targets into home-made campfires.

"Whoa," the Hikari twins uttered. Their classmates clapped and cheered for their idol. Axel shot them an appreciative wink and they cheered louder.

Demyx made a face. "Bleh. Fire is _too_ overboard. And it reeks smoke." As said, puffs of smoke littered the air.

Axel walked to his classmates, eying his sleepy-dosed friend. "And you think water is any better? Fire is _way_ flashier. Get it memorized, Dem."

Amatsu rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Apparently, this conversation always resurfaced.

The Second Haven members murmured to themselves. They weren't dazzled but they weren't that disapproving. Cloud and Leon were impassive.

"Ms. Tove," ordered Mrs. Alexandria.

The smirking blonde stroded forward. She was tall for a girl in her college years, and limber like Amatsu.

Electricity was her _favorite_. She made the lightning rods - sparked from her bare fingers - bury themselves into the center of the bullseye targets. But she took twenty seconds longer than Axel to create the spears and throw them separately.

"Like I said," commented Axel starkly, "you move like an old woman, Larxene."

Larxene scowled, sparks crackling in her sharp-tempered eyes. "Shut it, Axel. I'm not _old_."

Demyx pretended to cough to say, "Hag." That made Larxene's head boil hotly.

Luckily Mrs. Alexandria interfered by calling, "Mr. Mizushima."

Demyx winced. "Aw, man. By the Kingdom, at least this exam is easy." His usual jumpy steps lagged.

Hinted by the pyro, Demyx was a water-based magic user. Demyx asked if he could have some water and Mrs. Alexandria made two buckets of water materialize either side of the dirty blonde. Following the movements of his hands, the water rose into two columns then shot forward then branched apart to meet the swaying targets. Before meeting face, the water rolled and curled into a swirling cannon to blast it's desired aim. The bullseye were drenched and beaten flat.

Demyx waved his arms at his round of applause. His fans adored him. Amatsu chided him.

The Falls minors were disappointed when Instructor West called his examiners to line up in rows, flat on their backs, to start their crunches. They really wanted to see the rest of the Organization's power. Kairi could hear the gasps and hoots from the watching audience. Darn.

By the time the endless trials of crunches and push-ups were done, the Organization members were down to their last.

"Ms. Kamiyoshi," sought the Hex instructor. Amatsu came forward, her usual dreamy, kind expression was replaced by impassiveness and underlining solemnity. Kairi understood how lethal Amatsu could be.

Amatsu was silent and unmoving until Instructor Auron gave the command. "Go."

The temperature rose more quicker. Everyone could hear the rising screech of fire like an eagle's cry. Everyone reflexively covered their hurt ears. Six blue-white flames shone in a circle in front of their summoner. Swiftly, Amatsu drew the outline of the circle with her finger and the searing balls of fire rotated to the center of her pointed finger and they whipped out wickedly. If anyone blinked, all they saw were six bullseyes with a see-through center, steam willowing. The stone back wall had black scars. That was at _least_ ten seconds yet it felt like processed in slow motion.

Kairi had her hands over her mouth in amazement. "Th-that was _amazing_!"

"When do I get to learn that?" Sora complained. To be truthful, they weren't even learning element-based magic in Hex class. That was to be learn _way_ farther in the future.

"Ha!" Axel boasted. "Amatsu used fire! In your face, Dem!"

"Amatsu," complained Demyx. "Whose side are you on?"

Amatsu turned slightly to give her friend a guilty grin. But instead of returning to her friend's sides, she turned heel to approach Kairi's and Sora's direction. Namine, Roxas, Xion, and Riku came closer, too. Tallies of eyes stared at Amatsu's moving form but she ignored them, smiling at her juniors when she approached.

"How's your day, guys?" she asked politely. She reminded herself to ignore even more countless stares she felt directed at her. She really despised stalkers. Especially the scowling one she knew that came from a tempered blonde.

"I think my day's been great," Kairi answered.

"Me, too," Namine added. Xion nodded mutely, glancing up and down timidly. She didn't know how to act in front of Amatsu, yet.

Amatsu surveyed them, tired physically and mentally. Poor them. "Maybe you should do something relaxing this afternoon. Keep your mind off."

"Do you want to come over again?" Namine asked. "I think Shurui, Tidus, and Olette won't mind, either."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Amatsu pondered. "Sure." She brightened. "Let's bake something!"

Two nosy people heard the word 'bake' from Amatsu and began interfering.

"We'll come, too!" announced Axel and Demyx. They had snuck over to their friend's side.

Amatsu sighed and shook her head exasperatedly while the juniors were startled by their upperclassman's sudden appearances. Any fans who were eavesdropping were jealous.

"Demyx, I thought you were going with Zexion in town?" Amatsu recalled.

Demyx blinked. "Oh, right! Dangit. I wanted to eat cake." Axel snickered at his luck. He had no other plans.

"We don't mind," stated Kairi.

"Maybe a little," muttered Roxas.

"Aww. Does little Roxy hate that I'm visiting him?" teased Axel.

Roxas blushed. "_Roxy?_ What kind of nickname is that?" he screamed.

Sora and Riku were laughing at the golden's newfound nickname. By Light, it was _cute_. Roxas shouted uselessly for them to stop, blushing and flustered.

Amatsu smacked Axel's arm. "Lea Akamura! Don't tease him!"

"You gotta admit it's cute."

Riku noticed the change in addressment. "Lea?" His brow pulled down.

"That's my real name," amended the pyro. "Axel is my alias name."

"Yeah," chirped in the dirty blonde. "Everyone in the Organization has an alias name and a title. It's a tradition and way to have a stage name that anyone can remember because it explains a bit about us."

"Like what?" asked Kairi.

Amatsu pointed at the tall redhead. "Like mister Axel-slash-Lea over here is known as the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames'."

"And I'm proud of it," put in said person.

"His name should be hothead..." Amatsu murmured lowly.

"I'm the 'Melodious Nocturne'," added Demyx.

"Because he sleeps all day and plays music all night," Amatsu said bluntly. The girls laughed.

"I remember Selphie saying you're the Angel of Heaven," said Kairi.

Amatsu rolled her eyes. "I didn't come up with that name. Someone told Principal Merlin that and he accepted it. _I _wanted something more simple." Axel looked thoughtful.

"How do you choose an alias name?" asked Roxas curiously.

"Originally, it's an anagram of your real name with an x but if anyone already as an x in their name it's fine," answered Amatsu. She smirked somewhat. "I got away from it, though."

"The only rule you _do_ break is one that isn't _bad_," remarked Axel.

"Says you who doesn't go to work," Amatsu countered.

Kairi remembered Aerith saying how Amatsu and Axel acted like a bickering married couple. They sure did.

A whistle call from Instructor West interrupted their conversation. "Eight minutes left until the bell rings! I suggest you all hurry!" Students chattered and began exiting the ground level. Experts jumped from the ground and onto the stone perimeter. The leftover members of Organization XIII fled first, followed by Second Haven. Garnet eyed the Falls kids, Zidane and some others near her, but she shrugged and left. Students climbed the trek of the ladders.

Amatsu told her underclassmen, smiling softly, "I'll see you later."

"See you, Roxy!" Axel called as he, Demyx, and Amatsu ambled off to effortlessly jump the scale of the upbringing wall.

"Don't call me that!"

...

Kairi, Sora, Namine, Roxas, Riku, Xion, Tidus, and Olette were gathered at the steel and brimstone gates of the Academy. They waited for their companions.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku respectively filled in Tidus and Olette about their different classes. Tidus was interested at the descriptions the boys were saying about magic and fire and such. He relayed how he was trying out for the Blitzball team with Wakka.

"Hey, Roxas. Do you know someone named Hayner or Pence?" Olette was asking the golden-haired twin.

Roxas nodded, thinking back. "Both of them. They're in E&WL with me and Sora."

Olette's eyes slightly brightened. "What do you think of them? Because I have them in my Theater class."

Roxas scratched the back of his messy head. "Hayner has a wild personality. And Pence is more mellow, but they became my friends really easy. Hayner only became friends with me because I wasn't friends with Seifer in my Kingdom Training class. I told him I hated Seifer and he _definitely_ agreed."

Olette's lip twitched a smile of the thought of the overexaggerating blonde. "Hayner wants to hang out this weekend. Do you want to come? Pence said it's okay to bring my 'other friends'."

Roxas had an idea. "Sure. I'll ask Namine later, too."

Olette felt better that she was hanging out with boys with her easy-going housemates.

Kairi perked up when she heard Amatsu call her name, running towards the magenta-haired junior followed by the wildly easy-going redhead, his hands in pockets, schoolbag slung over one broad shoulder. Axel teasingly greeted Roxas who ignored him, talking studiously to Olette.

"Hey, Tidus; Olette," Amatsu greeted civilly. The latter greeted back in their own ways. The large assembly fell into pieces as they traveled to Falls mansion. Firstly walking down the road that lead away from the Academy and into the intersections.

"You guys sure need a hot bath or something to help your sore muscles," Amatsu commented, eying her friend's cramps and aches.

Sora stretched while walking. "Boy, I feel sore! And today was a killer!"

"But I can't wait tomorrow," Kairi said, somewhat excited. "We finally get our placements!"

"That's right!" Olette gasped, her eyes shining at the thought of being closer to her new friends.

"I want to be in Yuna's class, but getting A's during the first month of school is hard," complained Tidus. "Why did she have to be so smart?"

"Why aren't you?" joked Roxas, and everyone laughed when Tidus pouted.

Everyone turned on the crossing streets and headed down the more wide road, away from town buildings. Amatsu stared out on one side of the traveler's road and saw the beauty of Radiant Garden's fragrant and colorful flowers. She wondered if Namine would like to draw them. Bellflowers, blazing stars, cosmos, and such more varieties...

...she didn't notice someone staring at her like she was the dream instead of the one dreaming.

"This is Falls Mansion?" wondered Axel as the neared closer to the wielding gates. When Kairi touched the gates, it pushed ajar magically. One of the only things magic-related to the mansion's history. The ten trudged on the dusted dirt path that curved to the mansion's wholesome front entrance. On either side of the road was the unlit outdoor lamps and wide-margin yard of lush green grass.

Riku glanced sideways at him past his bangs. "Never seen it?"

"Not past the gate," amended Axel, emerald eyes touching the picturesque front yard. They reached the stoops and climbed up. Wow, the details of the mansion were simple and elegant, it could almost be stone and glass. The door opened, and Shurui welcomed them back. Her creamy gray hair in her usual bun, and drab layers of clothing.

"Welcome back, my dears! I hope you did well in school!" She noticed the extra company and bowed her head. "I also welcome you, guests. Nice to see you again, miss," she addressed Amatsu who bowed politely, but turned to Axel curiously. "And you are?"

Axel had a small impudent grin but inclined his head at the older lady. "I'm a friend from school. I'm Lea Akamura, but I'm known as Axel."

"I see you're a top rank like Miss Amatsu," allowed Shurui, staring through the redhead as if he was a piece of artwork, breaking down the facts and details. Roxas, Sora, and Tidus snickered at Axel's severe judging. Shurui deemed him worthy.

"Alright, then. Time to get inside, children," announced Shurui, ushering them so. The entered the foyer and met the twin stairs and lengthy hallway, the light pouring in.

"Shurui, can you show Amatsu and Axel outside to the porch?" asked Kairi.

"And bring some refreshments," added Namine. When Shurui nodded, Kairi and Namine trekked up the spiraling twin stairs after their housemates to put away their school belongings. Axel was beyond impressed by their interior of the mansion. He had lived his entire life in Radiant Garden not knowing what was dwelling inside the forgotten mansion of the royal. Amatsu and Axel were led by Shurui down the hallway towards the fresh light. She pushed aside the backyard doors and stepped out into the higher-portioned porch.

"In all that is holy," Axel muttered under his breath. The backyard was spectacular with everything that would make a gardener beyond jealous. Since today had such good weather, the atmosphere was lively and blooming. This garden had so many flowers, it was impossible to count.

Amatsu and Axel seated themselves and Shurui rushed back inside to get the refreshments. Amatsu smiled at Axel's amazed wandering.

"Like it here?" she asked, crossing her legs.

Axel grinned broadly. "Pretty much got it memorized for life. Those lucky brats. My mom would _kill_ to see this." He noticed some separate potted plants aligned against the railing of the porch and recognized one peculiar flower. It was mainly red with the six blazing petals stretched out almost like spikes, the edges blotched with yellow, and the stem a thin green. "Those are..."

Amatsu appraised his scrutiny and answered, "Those are glory lilies, or flame lilies."

"They look like that flower you'd painted for me," observed Axel closely, his eyes furrowing, hand on chin as he thought back. He remembered when the non-talkative, olden-day Amatsu presented the first gift he had ever received from her.

Amatsu smiled faintly. "That's right," she whispered.

Talking about gifts...

...

Sora was surprised when he pounced into his room to see a cobalt blue and white shopping bag resting on his neatly-made bed (not done by him). Curious, he ambled over read the card attached to it. The script was in neat, lady-like print.

_Dear, Sora. You probably don't remember, but when I first brought you and your other newly made housemates shopping, I bought my own set of clothing for all of you. It's an outfit that was specially tailored for you. It has some magical qualities such as being fire-proof, water-proof, and wear-guarantee, etc. The big pockets can hold up to some twenty or so pounds and lesser for the smaller pockets. If you want to press further into the details, there should be a pamphlet in one of your pockets. I hope it fits, and thought it'd be a great present for working your best for the placement exams. Your friend, Amatsu K._

Sora remembered now! Amatsu _did_ buy them something that day before school had started. He had almost forgotten! Eager, he dug inside the shopping bag, pulling out the tissue paper before finding his garments.

_Awesome._

...

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Axel asked, fingering a cracker absently. He leaned on the patio table. His expression was of a thoughtful child.

Settling down her teacup, Amatsu replied, "They may be dressing."

Axel was confused. "Why would they be dressing? It's the afternoon, we don't need to." Amatsu smiled knowingly. Axel frowned. "I hate that you keep me out of the loop. What did you do this time?"

"Oh, nothing!" Amatsu chuckled to herself, annoying her friend more. Axel was about to complain when the glass patio doors slide aside and all of the juniors ran out delightfully. Riku just stroded in calmly; Xion took small steps.

"Thanks for the awesome outfits, Amatsu!" Kairi cried as she hugged the sapphire-eyed girl from behind. Amatsu laughed softly and stood up to examine her work. She nailed it. Each of her outfits fit her models and described them perfectly. Sora was handsomely wearing a blue jumpsuit with a hooded black and silver overjacket, baggy black pant leggings, a yellow belt that criss-crossed his waist to his legs, black, open-finger gloves with velcro, bulky red pockets, durable black shoes with a yellow top, and a kingdom crown necklace. He could definitely run and go wild with this. The black contrast and hints of blue brought out his eyes and made his hair a richer, dark brown.

Roxas was different than his twin, and more rebellious yet balanced with the theme of light and dark and gray. He wore a thin black, high-collared, zippered jacket under an unzipped black and white block design jacket, the red collar pleated and folded back. Also contributing the top was long flared pants, beige, buttons at the hems, and red-strapped, dark gray street shoes. Roxas had some accents such as the checkerboard wristband and rings on his middle left fingers. It worked with the city skater look.

_He really does look like him,_ Amatsu mused.

Kairi was stunning in a strapless, dark pink mini-dress with three zippers, a white halter top underneath, small black hood. She sports three bracelets, her simple pendent necklace, suspending black belts left to hang with an attached book-shaped bag, and lilac sneakers. She was girly, showing off her shape, but punk with the zippers and hood.

Riku was more of a looker, collected as usual. He had a black zip-up tank-top underneath a white and yellow vest, all sleeveless. Then baggy blue denim jeans held by a belt of square studs, simple pair of rad sneakers, and a wristband for effect. It showed his arms and muscles.

Namine was the picture of purity. She wore a pure white lace dress that ended above her knees, the sleeves about two-inch, and strapped, light blue sandals. The dress hugged her feminine figure much like Kairi. All that white made her aqua eyes shine.

Xion's outfit was not girly or pure - not even a dress. She had a dark pink tank top with brown lining under a black shoulder-sleeved jacket, zipped halfway, with some type of pink lance embroided on the symmetrical front flaps, pink and white spike-designed hood with the yellow strings dangling, brown knee-length shorts, and slightly pointy, yet comfy, yellow calf-high boots, the white straps criss-crossing. Like Sora, she had black and pink gloves that extended a few inches to her forearms. She was kinda cute and dramatic.

Olette was reminiscing about her home with her outfit. It was a fitting orange tank-top with a white floral design, khaki-colored capris, orange socks with white hems, and cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. On her wrist was a beaded sky blue bracelet and around her neck was her charm necklace.

Tidus was sporty and movement-free in his attire. A yellow, opened, elbow-sleeved shirt, a blue pauldron on his left shoulder, some leather gloves, a gauntlet, an overall hugging his abdomen with suspenders that draped over his broad shoulders, the overall pants were short, a thick, sturdy belt, yellow running sneakers, and had his pendent necklace with an insignia on it, resembling much of a twirly T or J.

Amatsu tapped her chin approvingly, her smile painted and true. "Good. I am good, good, good..."

"Is it true these have magical abilities?" Sora voiced, checking his apparel about.

"Yup," replied Amatsu simply.

"Wait," Axel interrupted, his hands up dramatically. "_Magical_? Do you know how expensive those are?"

"Relax, I used coupons," Amatsu said dismissively.

Namine fingered her dress. "This is so pretty, I can't believe it has magic."

Tidus saw his image in the patio door and saw the full effect. "This is freaking awesome. It kinda reminds me of home."

"Me, too," Olette agreed honestly.

"Yeah, thanks, Amatsu," Roxas said gratefully. He nudged Xion, and she blinked into reality. She whispered, "Thank you."

"Well, go on, scatter. You don't need to thank me anymore," said Amatsu, shooing them away.

Kairi stayed behind to talk to Amatsu, both settling down in chairs. Axel chased after Roxas, Sora, and Riku as they headed inside the mansion, supposedly off to play video games or watch sports. Namine had her art bag and deserted the porch area to on a bench near the flowing fountain. She took out her colored pencils and sketchbook. Tidus went to the pool to cool off. Xion and Olette decided to flit around the gardens, chatting in soft voices, and looking at flowers.

"I still can't believe it," breathed Kairi as she saw her home and friends with adoring eyes. A sweet lingering smile graced her full lips. Amatsu chuckled and poured the girl some tea.

"It's been how long since you came here?" Amatsu asked.

"Almost three weeks," Kairi answered. She sighed happily. "I love it here."

"Have you been here in Radiant Garden before?" Amatsu wondered, raising a delicate brow.

"I was born here," admitted Kairi fondly. "In fact, my only relative here should be my aunt. I lost contact with her a long time ago when I moved to Traverse Town to be with my father. It's because my mother and grandmother died some years apart."

Reaching out both physically and emotionally, Amatsu patted the girl's tethered hands. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Kairi raised her hands, showing how she could handle herself. "I'm fine! I just...wonder. Maybe I should go look for her. She should have some of my mother's and grandmother's heirlooms. I only have my mother's necklace, here." She touched the rich bright stone necklace, somehow it glowed faintly. She fingered her teacup, contemplating. She murmured, "I forgotten specific things, like how my aunt looked like or her full name. I think her first name was something like Iris..."

Amatsu accidentally swallowed her tea too fast. She coughed into a napkin.

Kairi worried, frowning, reaching out carefully. "Amatsu?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" assured Amatsu quickly. She cracked a silly smile meaning she was awkward about something peculiar. Her sapphire-silver eyes glinted. "I'll help you, though. I can't help but make sure my precious juniors are being watched over! I never had such friends!"

Kairi had to giggle. "Even friends like Axel or Demyx?"

"Axel pestered me to be his friend - endlessly. Like almost every chance he had he talked to me - if I'd answered or not," Amatsu scoffed. "Demyx was easy to befriend. He just says 'hi' and 'bye'. And somehow, Axel's doing the same trick on Roxas."

Kairi laughed again. Amatsu's explanations were so funny, the timeless images that could enfold.

Both girls took sips of their warm tea before conversing again.

"Amatsu...I was thinking...How long have you've lived in Radiant Garden? You sometimes speak the accents."

"About a year or so," answered the sapphire-eyed girl. Those dazzling irises peered like lances into Kairi. "I used to live in many places before settling here."

"Like where?" questioned the other girl.

"Hmm..." Amatsu put her teacup down mannerly, gaze reaching beyond reality. "I used to be in the Kingdom. And traveled to Destiny Islands...Twilight Town..." Amatsu turned her attention back to Kairi sagely. "I even stayed in the Land of Departure for many months."

Kairi was amazed at the variety of places. Even the Kingdom! Not many ever left or gained accessed to the Kingdom. No one ever usual departed because it was said to be like heaven there, enticing a life of bliss. Kairi's mouth was parted.

Amatsu continued to stare deep into the clues of Kairi's sweetly defined face. "I suppose...you want to know something about me? Friendships need communications, but I can only say little because..." A pause. "I barely know about my childhood. It's all a blur. I think my memories left me."

Kairi nodded, mystified. "C-can you say anything about your family?"

A twitching smile adorned the pale lips of Amatsu. "I have a father and elder half-sister. My sister and I have different mothers, both have passed away. Mine from lung failure, or so they tell me."

Now it was Kairi's turn to feel sympathetic.

"What about favorite subjects or games?"

Amatsu took a moment to think. "I like all arts, literal, culinary, fine...My favorite games are a toughy. I like anything that gives me a challenge. I'm very athletic, though,"

"How did you join Organization XIII?"

"Now to the good part?" Amatsu teased, Kairi blushed guiltily. "I joined two or so months after my junior year. I had thought it would be impossible with so many members and only one spot remaining. But apparently, with Axel always bugging me, he gave word to our seniors and they watched me get high grades and stand my ground as a new kid. I remember how frightening and _big_ everything was." Amatsu sighed collectively. "Seifer would annoy me; others thought I was invisible; Cloud and Leon were scary, too. Did you know I was Second Haven during my first two months? I managed to scrape A's during the placement exams and I was out of grade F in a blink of an eye." Distractedly, Amatsu watched the sun reflect off the surface of her tea. "Everything went by so fast," she murmured. "I'm already a senior."

"How old are you?" Kairi asked, not thinking about it before.

"I turn nineteen in a few weeks."

Gasping from incredulity, Kairi sprang to her feet. "_What_? In September? When exactly?"

Amatsu winced, switching from her dazed expression to a more comically horrified one. "No way! Not if you're planning to do something!"

"Aw! Please? When?" Kairi never had the opportunity to plan a birthday surprise. Not much a surprise but who cared?

Amatsu caved in when she saw Kairi pouting with that pleading shine in her pretty lavender orbs. She blurted out, "The twenty-third."

Hopping once like a bunny, Kairi clapped triumphantly, elated. "Yay!"

Amatsu kneaded her forehead. _I can't handle what my heart can't take. Grr._

Xion and Olette returned from their strolling to see the small celebration Kairi had. "What's going on?" Olette wondered, smiling at Kairi's happy mood.

"Amatsu's turning nineteen in September!" Kairi crowed.

"Really?" Xion was taken back. Seeing how Kairi couldn't sit still, Xion knew she was planning her birthday options.

"I'm going to tell Namine!" gasped Kairi and stumbled down the porch steps to run for the artistic blonde who was alone and occupied.

Amatsu sighed and slouched into her seat with Olette consoling her sympathetically but not guiltily. Xion smiled faintly and announced she would go inside. She did so.

...

"So you're excited about it?" Namine was saying.

"Yup!" Kairi smiled from ear to ear. She noticed Namine's sketch. It was the fountain and the garden's background of trimmed shrubs, rows of colorful flowers, hinted blue of sky, all detailed in color pencil. "Oh, that's so pretty!"

Namine blushed self-consciously. "T-thank you."

Kairi sighed contentedly, leaning back in the bench. "I'm happy here." She closed her eyes. Namine wanted to draw her that instant. She flipped into another blank paper and quickly stroking lines and contours of Kairi's face, neck, features, and hair. Kairi barely noticed.

"Nami?"

"Yes?" Namine didn't glance up from her blossoming muse.

"What do you think about Falls Mansion?"

"It's wonderful," whispered Namine intently.

"Yeah, I think so, too," agreed Kairi wholeheartedly. The sun caressed her face, casting shadows around ridges and planes of her face. Namine's aqua eyes flitted back and forth to compare and fix her drawing. A slight early autumn breeze blew magenta strands aside. Namine wanted to capture that detail and motion, adding background effects. Minutes passed splendidly.

"Hey, Namine...do you think the mansion's haunted or something?" Kairi asked suddenly.

Namine blinked from that queer question. "Not that I think. Why? The mansion looks the exact opposite."

A small furrow creased between Kairi's brows, a slight pinch of cheeks. Namine flipped to another page to sketch the emotion of thought. Kairi's skin was beautiful in the warm rays of light. It glowed healthily.

Kairi said slowly, "Sometimes...I think I hear footsteps from outside or upstairs when I _know_ the only thing upstairs would be the attic. And, I always feel like something's watching us - like eyes on my back or a whisper in my ear. But...I'm the only one hearing it."

"That's strange," commented the blonde, slightly frowning. That sounded scary. She realized she sometimes had that ominous feeling from time to time. "But the mansion is big enough to have a third story, unless the attic is enormous."

"Shurui hasn't told anything about 'A' or why she chose us," murmured Kairi deeply. "I want to meet her so bad. I want to..to thank her - for all she's done for us." Kairi opened her eyes to the world. Sincere. Intent. Faraway. Namine focused one drawing only about the look in Kairi's lavender eyes. "I'm so happy to make new friends, you, Sora, Olette, Xion, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, especially Amatsu...she's like the sister I have always wanted..."

"I don't have any siblings either," amended the artist. "I know what you mean."

Kairi smiled softly at Namine. "Amatsu's says she'll help me find my aunt. I hope she's still in Radiant Garden."

"I hope so, too."

...

Xion decided to head to the library - one decorative room she adored when Shurui showed the kids - so she could read in solitude. That's all the library was made for, comfort within the indulgence of books.

When she pushed the glassed tracery door ajar, she saw someone already in there, milling among the wall-length shelves crammed with volumes upon volumes.

Riku.

Xion's innocent azure eyes widened as Riku spotted her, slightly surprised. She half-hid behind the large door. "Oh! I-I thought-! I'll leave!" She began to close the door, but Riku's calm voice stopped her.

"Wait. It's fine. You can come in."

Xion pursed her lips at the older boy's courtesy. She shyly stepped in, her hands close to her chest. The library's interior was high ceiling, the classic mansion chandelier, all walls covered thick with shelves and ladders, then the smaller set of stocked shelves bordering parallel to the walls. In the center was the circle of plush sofas and armchairs, coffee tables, rugs, and lamps. At the top of far back wall where the shelf didn't reach was where windows perched.

Xion went to observe her favorite shelf of books near where Riku was standing. She felt too self-conscious, her face flush, neck warm. She made sure to tilt her head forward to hid some of her face with her fringe. Like a hummingbird, Xion's gaze flitted and never stood still like her racing heart. How she was aware of this boy was unknown to her. She had never felt this way. She used to be awkward and offhanded about boys, but Riku...he was different. He was collected about his temper and calm and slightly teasing by nature. He always listened when needed and had his own opinions, he voiced it in that husky voice.

"Do you like your outfit?"

Xion's heart missed a beat. She turned wide-eyed to Riku. He was still picking out some books to read, hand hovering the spines.

Xion glanced down at herself. At least she wasn't wearing something too revealing or eye-catching. she liked the fitting feel and the coloring. The garments were also durable and protected her from hazardous weather. "Yeah...I do. You?"

A small rise at the mouth. "Me, too. It's something I would wear back home."

Xion was honestly curious about the boy. "Where did you live before?"

Under the veil of silver bangs, Riku's eyes tightened, but cleared. "Destiny Islands." He paused in his searching to face Xion's direction. "I saw you there once."

"Me?" Xion never recalled seeing Riku at Destiny Islands. For one thing, she was only there when she was younger in short intervals, mostly spending her time on the beach or at her deceased mother's home. She was born there...and lived such a lonely life with her divorced parents... "Which part of the islands did you live?"

"The west."

"Oh. Did you ever go to the beach?"

"Sometimes. When I was younger, I remembering playing with someone on the island...but I..." Riku turned away, contemplating. "I can't remember _exactly_."

Xion selected a book and went to sit down in an armchair. The lamps were already on. How long has Riku stayed in here? Xion swallowed. She had never spoken so much to Riku personally before, even if they were Hex partners. Her voice was still soft and unsure. "I miss Destiny Islands - and Twilight Town. But Radiant Garden is a nice place." Xion wasn't playing much interest in her book but the boy. "How long have you've been in here?"

"Half an hour," answered Riku, also sitting down with his hardcover book. "Sora and Roxas are playing video games with Axel."

"You sure became good friends with Sora," whispered Xion truthfully. Sora and Riku could be brothers how close they acted and parried each other at little contests.

Riku shrugged. "It felt natural. He's just a hyperactive kid, and good competition."

Xion laughed softly. Riku smiled, something hard to obtain.

They enjoyed the blissful silence of reading in each others company.

...

Later that evening...

"Axel! Don't touch the cake!"

"Too late for that."

Amatsu whacked his reaching hand with a wooden spoon like it was a killer weapon...which could be made possible. Bemused by the scene, Shurui quietly handed Amatsu the icing bag so she could fix the smudge spot on the circular edge. Amatsu had spent the past hour making home-made cookies and a strawberry shortcake with lightly sugary-made white icing and fresh strawberries. Amatsu knew dinner would start soon, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas were setting the table in the cafeteria. Namine, Olette, Riku, Tidus, and Xion waited for further actions.

Amatsu mumbled while she iced more swirls on the shortcake. "Annoying hothead..."

Shurui piled the cooked dishes onto the cart and wheeled it out the kitchen doors. Amatsu told Axel to go on ahead, she would join soon after she fixed the cake. But she would have to leave it until desert.

When she did arrive, everyone was eating the scrumptious food laid out, and many were chatting away. Amatsu took the unoccupied seat next to Xion across from Axel who was by Roxas much to the blonde's annoyance. When everyone had eaten a minimal to Shurui's satisfactory, Amatsu went to present the cake.

"Oo, yum!" Olette said. Sora and Tidus were especially thrilled about home-made sweets.

Amatsu smiled and sliced the shortcake evenly in nine pieces (because Shurui excused herself to clean the table and dishes) with a single strawberry. The shine in Sora's eyes were priceless of an adorable child's. Kairi and Olette were giggling.

The conversation was casual, Namine wanted to know something.

"Excuse me, Amatsu? Who were those pink-haired sisters?"

"Lightning and Serah?" Amatsu quipped. "Lightning - the older one - is really named Claire Farron. She may look cold and scary, but she isn't bad. She's in Second Haven, rank eight. Serah's in Student Council."

"What about the silver-haired men?" whispered Riku.

Amatsu twirled her fork on her empty plate, eyes casted. Axel was frowning. "That was Sephiroth Crescent and his younger brothers. Don't involve yourself with them," Amatsu said cautiously.

"They're bad news," included Axel, slightly sober. "Don't be easy prey to him in Kingdom Training."

The juniors nodded warily.

"That was delicious, Amatsu!" Kairi complimented as desert was finishing. Everyone went to put away their leftover dishes and cups.

"Very," whispered Xion. Amatsu's sapphire-silver eyes shined with graciousness. She was so happy for Xion's praise. Xion blushed.

After depositing the dishes, they exited the kitchen and into the hallway. Axel checked the time on his wristwatch.

"Darn. It's already seven. My mom probably wants me home to talk about the exams," he said.

The housemates ushered their two guests to the door. Amatsu and Axel shrugged on their blazers, schoolbags, and shoes. Their glass-like Organization choker (Amatsu) or clip-like chain (Axel) reflected in the light. Kairi eyed it, wondering what was it like to have one.

"See you tomorrow," parted Amatsu. "Hope you get high scores."

"The Commons will be packed tomorrow when everyone wants to see their scores," added Axel. "You gotta get there early! Bye Roxy! Bye Sora!" Amatsu and Axel ambled out the grand doors, waving.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Bye Amatsu!" chorused the girls.

...

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?" Axel continued walking at a lazy pace, Amatsu matching his long strides.

"That was fun."

"Yup."

"I guess we got some applicants to survey tomorrow morning," mused Amatsu.

Axel's lips formed a small grin. "Definitely."

...

Everyone settled for the evening until late at night to go to bed. Everyone was anxious for tomorrow to arrive, but one cannot haste the world.

...

Sleep fled from her like she was the plague. Kairi was comfy and cozy in her lavish canopy bed - ready for sleep, yet it would not enshroud her. Her mind or body would not shut down to rest. Kairi was too keen and set. Today's occurrence for exams and overexertion had overwhelmed her senseless, and now she was in a state of standstill. Just staring aimlessly of her spacious room. Thin streams of moonlight escaped the drapes of the windows that lined her far wall - the only light illuminating her sanctuary - casting a shadow over her laxed form in bed. Kairi warily leaned forward so she could read the time on her alarm clock perched upon her bed. She slumped onto her back again with an audible disapproving huff. It was 11:13 at night. She had prepared for bed nearly seventy minutes ago.

There was no hope for sleep. Her body sagged in her duvet, her eyes wide awake. Kairi was anxious to now her outcome of cramming. She was _still _anxious.

Her upper body propped by puffed pillows, and the covers under her arms, up to her chest, Kairi laid her arm over her forehead, and wondered. _What if I did bad? _Her scores would probably disappoint her father back in Traverse Town when she wrote to him weekly reports. That is, unless, her father _did_ care.

Not realizing until a few silent moments passed, Kairi heard the sweet and gentle sounds of piano resonating throughout her room and sense of hearing. It reminded her when she thought of a clarity of a bell or the twinkling childish smile of a star. The melody sounded far away. Was this another paranormal act of the mansion?

Intrigued and puzzled, Kairi listened, her lavender eyes shining. She loved the melody. It kinda suited her taste - at least when performed by a piano. This wasn't conjured up in her mind, Kairi was really listening to music almost forty minutes before midnight. How was that possible? No one in the mansion played piano - or was allowed to be awake after curfew. Was Shurui awake? But, then again, where in the mansion did they have a piano?

Kairi was not paying much attention. The melody whispered in her ears, luring her into oblivion. Her eyes drooped.

_That's right, _murmured such a caring tone._ Go right to sleep._

...

This chapter was aggravating me to no end. It wouldn't _stop._ I had to keep writing on and on until Kairi's usual sleeping dose. It's kinda my trademark. Anyway, I'm tired from all the testing I had in school. My mind is at a standstill or maybe the static of a television. (Zombie eyes.) I've been wanting some of my other authors to update their stories but no avail. (Pouts.) So about the clothing for the characters, it's kinda obvious Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Olette, and Namine have their outfits from Kingdom Hearts II. Tidus' outfit is his from Final Fantasy X. Xion is special, I made up hers based on her mechanized, armor boss form. Go look up a picture on Kingdom Hearts wiki if you want a reference, it's the one that I described obviously. About the music Kairi is hearing at the end, it's the piano piece of hers, named _Kairi_. I got the idea by listening to her tune. I hope you review me your thoughts or recommend this to your friends. Hope you wait for the next chapter. Someday soon I'll re-edit my chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Like many things in the world I don't own is like a car or diploma, put this into the account. Don't steal my plot or OC's because my family is smart and snappy, we will go asian on you if you diss me by any means. Anyway (cough cough)...I love you all! So please review and comment! Excuse me for any mistakes.

Err, this part of author's note is directed to **bookgirl111**. I really would like to communicate with you if you'd allowed PM. When you do, I will answer your mountain of questions. Please don't kill me for the late and lame update. I had an art festival to go to on Friday, and I walked around for four hours in the sun. Not to mention I'd actually wore something girly which my friends gushed over. I'd bought some awesome homemade pieces like a necklace and a pretty glass magnet. My friends and I collected a bag-full of business cards (my friend only liked ones with pictures on it). At the end, everytime I'd saw a painting with water, my feet ached horribly, and the mosquito bite I got was really itchy. When I came home, I took a quick shower, ate a snack, and fell asleep...Pretty much.

Chapter Eight

Up The Ranks We Go

"-ri...! Kairi...!" a voice was requesting resolutely.

Lavender eyes opened to the world blearily. Kairi blinked the drowsiness from her eyes and yawned. Her short magenta hair was ruffled and Kairi couldn't hear any soothing music anymore. Olette was standing by the edge of her bed, smiling tenderly. She had been trying to wake-up the girl for five minutes, only to receive incoherent mumbles.

Kairi slowly sat up. Olette laughed softly. She said in a amused voice, "You looked so peaceful, but I really wanted you to get up! It's already six!"

Sleep ran away, cast off by a rush of excitement. "Really?" Kairi gasped. That meant she could go to school to see her placement scores! It got her functioning again. "Our placement scores! We have to get there - quick!"

Kairi jumped to her feet (still in bed) and jumped off frantically to run to her bathroom on the balls of her feet. Olette was left to wonder how the girl was revived to do that. That was some energy.

...

Breakfast was a blur. The Falls kids were up and about, all prepped for the day hastily. Shurui was amused and curious as she watched her little charges almost choke on their food, too much in a hustle to remember how to breath. Only Riku and Xion were an exception, both canny and open-minded. Riku teased Sora about is overly mussed spikes.

"Good luck!" called Shurui as she watched the eight of them go out the door. They waved good-bye, and with a willful purpose, traveled to school, upbeat. They past the gates and onto the deserted street to head to the nearest town square.

"I wonder if Shurui will give us cell phones if our scores are good," Roxas was saying, hopeful of the idea.

"Maybe more allowance," tacked in Tidus.

Kairi had cold feet. Not ever in her life did she desire such novel circumstance. Her old school didn't depend or encourage the gist of getting high grades - only living a life of boredom until you graduated. Nothing exciting.

Namine was shuffling through her sketchbook intensely. Lately, she had been praised for her work in art club (she joined because it was too late to acquire a legit art class). Unfortunately, her instructor wanted her to create something from the emptiness of her mind. How was she suppose to do that without some inspiration? Originality came hard for her. It was like willing rain to fall on a hot summer day. The reminder made her think of her caretaker from before. Her caretaker would say Namine was a piece of blank paper.

"Namine?"

Aqua pools glanced up distractedly. "Hm?"

Roxas swallowed slightly, something she caught with her artists' eyes. "Um...are you - what grade were you aiming for?" he asked lamely. He cursed inwardly at himself.

Namine pondered, closing her sketchbook as they walked. "I wish for any high grade. An A would make me feel accomplished. A B would be sufficient."

Roxas scratched the back of his head, a habit he got from his twin. "I think I'm too thickheaded to get a high grade."

"I disagree. You're very smart, Roxas," said Namine wholeheartedly.

Roxas' cheeks were slightly tinged with pink, he glanced sideways. He saw Riku and Sora debating who got the best grades. Riku was naturally taunting the brunet. "O-Oh. Really?" he stuttered bashfully. He was _not_ good at this modest thing. Besides, he had only studied so diligently so he could stay in the same score as the blond girl.

The eight of them ambled past a small town center and took a broader road of clobberstone and granite. Up ahead was the Academy, easily seen by its enormous structure and height. The road was busy, bustling with carriages and walking students. A lifting mood for a morning unlike other Kingdom cities. Kairi recalled how the morning of Traverse Town was walking into an enclosed area, a hazy gray sky above, and an eerie streets lit by gloomy yellow-glowing lamps.

When striding into the gothic-regal gates, the Falls kids noticed the majority of student body heading into the front entrance into the Commons. They followed suit.

Loud exclamations and chatters resonated. The jammed sound was all the same. The Commons was packed of nearly all of the Academy's assembly. The farthest back wall was aligned with long tables, side by side, stationed with higher ups. Behind the barricade of tables was a space for the boxes crammed with manilla folders, helpers running back and forth to the monitor to find the correct folder and bring them forward. Kairi kind of felt sympathetic for the helpers in the chaotic atmosphere. There were signs labeling which area for each grade level. Lines reached from table and maybe thirty people back. Students marveled over their paper, either groaning, chuckling, or bragging.

"Well this is madness," commented Riku blandly.

"We need to hurry up and get in line!" Kairi realized their predicament and tugged on Sora's (certainly _he_ didn't complain) and Olette's arm to get them moving. They got into one line out of five assigned for juniors.

Tilting his chin up, Tidus peered over heads and shoulders, searching. "I can't find Yuna."

More discreetly, Namine copied him. "Or Amatsu and Garnet."

They waited anxiously in the line for about twenty minutes until it was their turn. To pass time, Sora talked to Riku and Kairi about beaches and games. Roxas stared at Namine while she stared at something else. Xion shifted in her feet uncomfortably, and Tidus actually struck conversation with the tentative Olette, the chocolate-haired girl mellowing. They finally reached the front of the line, and the paper lady shuffled her previous papers into a pile and got more printed sheets. "Names and homerooms?" she inquired formally.

All of them quickly spilled out their names and homerooms, and the lady wrote them down each on a separate piece of paper and wrote down other official aspects. "One moment please." The lady had her helper scourge through the scores of boxes to find the correct folders and hand them to her. She checked the articles, stamped it, and when she presented the said person, they had to sign the proof of obtaining their folder. "Here you go. Next!" she called.

The Falls minors scurried away into a isolated area of the Commons. They stood in a loose circle.

"Oh my gosh," breathed Olette, looking wide-eyed at the folder which held an important piece of information. Maybe a little fearful, like the folder was a poisoned.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sora. They all stare at the jumpy brunet. He said a tad bit sheepish, "Let's open them on the count of three."

They count in unison. "One...two...three!" They flipped open their folders. A paper of standard information like names and birth and such stapled on one side. On the other side had classes, scores, and average. The very bottom had words bolded, indicating new class grade and classes.

...

In a private conservatory not so far away...

"Yes! I'm first place! In your face, Zexion!" A drowning pause and sudden intake of breath. "Oh, wait! I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry - that was rude!"

"Quite. But you deserve to brag after all that effort. You can stop bowing your head repeatedly."

"Wow. Is Zexion being _nice_?"

Someone felt ice-cold dagger gazes aimed on his back.

"He's glaring at you, Demyx."

The latter laughed nervously.

"Amatsu's all jumpy. It's kinda cute."

"She's glaring at you, Axel."

Said person pretended not to notice, grinning impishly as his friend made an irritated pouty-like face.

...

Kairi broke the tense silence with a sudden gasp. "I'm in A classes now!" She gave a little jump. Her averages were low A's. Hence, she was now in that class.

"Me, too!" cried Namine. She and Kairi embraced happily.

Olette was actually proud of her average though she would never brag. "I'm in B class," she announced with a small smile.

"I'm in C class," sighed Tidus, but he did better than he had expected, be he would be separated from his housemates. Tidus was athletic-smart, not test-smart. On the other hand..._I can get Yuna to tutor me._

"I got A's," voiced Riku, smirking lightly. He glanced over Xion's shoulder since she was silent or maybe in shock. Her eyes were wide and uncomprehending. "What about you?"

Xion flushed. By the conclusion of her scores or the silver-haired boy's easy proximity - who knew? "I-I'm in B class. I-It's okay with me," she proclaimed in an awed whisper.

Roxas smirked successfully. "I'm in A classes." He managed to scrape low A's like Kairi and Namine. Not bad for only two-ish weeks of intense studying and aftermath of headaches. "What'd you get, bro?"

Sora's shoulder slumped slightly, but for a _two_ different reasons. "I'm in B classes." Darn. His older twin beat him, and so did Riku. Secondly...he wasn't in the same classes as Kairi anymore as long as she was in a higher standard.

The sound of someone tapping on a mic caused everyone to look up. A counselor - Mr. Randul - was by the crowd of tables. He spoke in his strong voice. "Attention all students. Mandatory assembly when the warning bell rings! All personnel must report to the auditorium! Repeat, report to the auditorium when the bell rings! Thank you!"

"Wonder what's that about?" said Tidus, cocking his head thoughtfully.

"I wish someone we knew was here," murmured Namine. She realized how dependent she and her housemates survived with the help of their regular friends.

The first warning bell rung then, so no one answered the blonde. The immense bulk within the Commons began swarming like bees into one hallway, heading towards the auditorium. Although the Academy's interior was large, it still made people walk side-by-side.

It was hard-pressed for people to pushed into the auditorium's doors. The thousand of students hurried to find seats with their companions amongst the chaos and overwhelming atmosphere. By then, as if tracking by radar, Rikku popped up out of thin air, her drastic updo hair eye-catching.

"Hey, guys!" she chirped, skipping towards the eight of them.

"Where's Yuna?" asked Tidus, seeing how the bright blonde was without her calmer twin.

"She's at the table with Wakka, Selphie, and Garnet. Come on!" urged the prancey-feet girl. Kairi followed in step with her housemates. Rikku led them to a long table near the front left of the auditorium. Like she had said, only the expected people waited.

Both Yuna and Selphie brightened at Tidus' approach. He took the empty seat next to Yuna, in front of Selphie and Wakka.

"Hey, brudda," Wakka greeted, grinning. Tidus and him pounded fists.

Kairi took the seat next to Garnet, Namine on her other side. The magenta-head appraised the polite mage. "Why are we having an assembly?"

"They're going to talk about sports, upcoming extracurricular activities, and such," explained Garnet.

"I guess that's okay..." Kairi trailed off before the lightbulb blinked on. "Oh! Garnet! Me, Namine, Roxas, and Riku are in A classes now!"

"That's great!" complimented the black-haired beauty with a lovely smile.

"What 'bout you?" Wakka asked, eying Tidus and Sora.

"C," said Tidus glumly. Yuna gave him a small smile. Wakka and Tidus were now in the same level, but different years.

"B," admitted the brunet. He casted a sideways glance at Kairi.

"Be careful of your classes. Just because you moved up, doesn't mean it's gonna get any easier," warned a mild, boy voice. Some swiveled around in their chair to see Zidane behind them, one hand in his pocket, shirt collar down, some buttons left undone on his shirt. His tail twitched now and then.

Upon himself without asking, he took a seat to Garnet's right. She was startled at first then composed her face. Only, Zidane was looking at the Falls minors. They stared back.

"You're just in A class?" he asked, directing his question towards Kairi and Namine. They nodded. He grunted. "You're with me and Garnet, then. But for you, Sora-" Sora's brow rose questionably "-be careful in B class. You may be with Rikku and Selphie but you're gonna bump into Lulu and Paine someday. They're downright menacing."

"You're older sister?" Namine asked the female twins.

Yuna nodded troublesomely, biting her lip. "Paine isn't _that_ bad. She just wants things to go her way. But, yeah...she does visit me and Rikku alot. The teacher just ignores her now."

"And don't join Student Council unless you can handle being around Seifer and his lackeys," added Zidane.

Garnet frowned at the slightest. "Zidane, don't call them that," she chided. Zidane only shrugged nonchalantly.

A tap echoed on a mic. Everyone in the auditorium glanced up, anticipating the announcements. The Falls kids were surprised at who was the speaker standing lonesomely on stage. She was an angel even from afar. Her sapphire orbs glinting with underlining of silver.

Amatsu smiled, winning about half of the student body. They melted under her gaze. "Hello. For anyone who doesn't know, my name is Amatsu Kamiyoshi. I am Number XIII of Organization XIII. I am here to announce any changes or news regarding to ranks and classes and such." She cleared her throat lightly. "This fall placement exam, I have taken the top scores." She had a wry grin as many applauded. "Second place is Zexion, Number VI. And third place is Saix, Number VII." More applause. The audience just loved any Organization members like an obsession.

Amatsu went on mildly, "I'm sorry to say that we Organization members have not found anyone exceptional enough to join our ranks. The same goes for Second Haven. We hope that many of you will try harder next time." Groans and cries of failure made Amatsu smile softly. "On the other hand, I congratulate any promotion of levels and ranks. Today, at the end of school, is Blitzball and swimming tryouts." Tidus and Wakka perked up at that piece of news. "For anyone who wishes to try, please gather at the southwest building for further instructions. For extracurricular activities we have upcoming art competitions, track meets, and volunteer work for Student Council. Remember, these are taken note of and may raise your status and will be written down on your school record for scrutiny. Around the end of this month is the Autumn Festival. All classes will cease learning for a four-day period, starting Tuesday, to prepare for the festival. All homerooms will be assigned a job to deal with. The festival should end on the twenty-third before proceeding into the next school week where classes will start again." Amatsu paused for a second. "That is all I can say. Thank you for your time." She smiled one last time before walking off to the side of the stage. Students gave appreciative claps and hoots.

Kairi saw Amatsu clutch her chest and exhale shakily before disappearing behind the drapes. Had she'd been nervous?

"Aw, man!" complained Rikku. "And here I thought I had made it into Second Haven or Organization XIII! Maybe next time I should 'accidentally' bump into one of them to make an impression." Her eyes sparkled.

Yuna sighed, deadpanned by the idea. "Rik, I don't think that would do you any good. You know Amatsu, and you heard what she said up there." Rikku jutted her lips into a pout.

"I can't wait for Blitzball tryouts!" Tidus said excitedly, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm with you on that!" agreed Wakka.

"I'll cheer for you!" Selphie praised exuberantly. She _was_ on the cheerleading team.

Sora looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should try - you know - for fun."

Roxas slouched in his seat. "I wished there was a skateboard club or something. I hate being in a sport that puts you into teams and whatnot." Riku felt the same. He wasn't into stuff like that.

Xion was debating in her mind as she looked distractedly on the table top. Extracurricular activities? Everyone seemed to join a group or clique. Look at Namine in art or Tidus in sports. Even Olette was thinking between poetry club or photography.

"Xion?" The raven-haired girl glanced up to met Garnet's calm, inquiring gaze. "I was wondering...would you consider joining Hex club? You're very talented, and I think your abilities would grow faster that way."

That uplifting commendation surged hope into the quiet girl. "Y-You think so?" And Garnet nodded.

The bell rung again, signaling the movement for a late homeroom. The teens dispersed after saying they would meet up later.

...

Kairi, Namine, Riku, and Roxas were together as they tried to locate their new homerooms. Same grade level but different grading criteria. It felt weird not being in the same area with their other housemates. Roxas was actually pondering if it was a good idea to leave his twin alone and be trapped in an uncomfortable silence. At least Kairi was polite, Namine was hard to approach without his nerves rattling, and Riku wasn't much of a friend to Roxas.

_We have homeroom together,_ Roxas thought, casting inconspicuous glances at the diverted artist, a tad blissful.

"Here we are," declared Kairi as they pulled up by a door, loud conversations booming against the door, and she opened it.

Many of the students were regulars, having been the same score since last year. They seemed to have merged into cliques already - rounded into tight clusters, occupying a piece of the room. Some barely glanced up to see their new classmates. It was hard to tell which seat was available and the teacher was not present yet.

Sinking into her shoulders, Namine bit her lip. It was going to feel like one of _those_ days. Too bad Garnet and Zidane were in separate homerooms. It was like fate was pushing her - them - into a world of possibilities - or sharks, but Namine tried not to dwell on that. She clutched her books closer to her chest. Even Kairi hadn't budged from the door, her perspective lavender eyes scanning their surroundings, contemplating.

"Looks like..." Kairi began uncertainly.

"...we're alone?" finished Roxas blandly.

"Yeah," muttered Riku sullenly.

The bell rang, and the students scattered hurriedly for their seats. Finally, the options of available seats were shown. It was awkward to walked down an isle and people suddenly began to whisper when you passed them. Roxas sat on Namine's right. Riku was diagonally behind Kairi. They managed to sit near the windows since everyone else decided sitting near the door was accessible to leave faster and at the back to avoid attention from the instructor.

Five minutes lazed by. Where was the teacher? More chatters rose in the room.

"Do you think instructor is late or somethin'?" a random student asked aloud.

Kairi and Riku exchanged glances. This wasn't normal?

"Maybe he went home early?" someone guessed blithely.

"No class today," someone else agreed eagerly.

That all changed when the door propped opened and everyone gaped.

"Please, calm down. I'll be your substitute today. Your teacher had an emergency to attend to," said the sapphire-eyed girl mildly and graciously as she glided to the lecture podium. Kairi's eyes were bright and elated, a smile stretching upon her face like the horizon. Amatsu seemed to sense peculiar pair of eyes directed on her and glanced past the first few rows to inwardly grin at the magenta-head. She composed her expression quickly, acting nonchalant and curt.

"Please get out your World History textbooks and turn to page seventy-two. We will be introduced into chapter three." Amatsu paused when she saw a persistent hand raised from a boy. "Yes? What is it?"

"Where's Instructor Brim?" he asked, indifferent.

Amatsu was unfazed by his lack of courtesy. "His wife is having the baby today. After being excused, he quickly rushed to the hospital."

Some relief and celebration hummed in the air, but Amatsu cleared her throat, and attention drew back to her like a frisbee. Kairi thought she was making a role model of herself. A perfectly modest one at that. At least she wasn't being strict.

Another hand kept Amatsu at a standstill, but the girl indignantly spoke before called upon, "Why are you subbing for Instructor Brim? You're a student here - and you're like eighteen-years-old."

Dazing the girl who spoke aloud rudely with a polite smile, Amatsu explained, "I am quite capable of teaching a class for a while. I'm also getting credit. This is a perfect hands-on experience to consider a teaching career."

_She can sure lay it on thick_, thought Roxas dryly. He slouched in his chair, elbows on the desk.

"-" Roxas blinked at his last name startledly, and how Amatsu casually said it "-you don't have your textbook open," Amatsu said with a combination of a bemused and teasing tone. "I recalled saying to open it at page seventy-two if you weren't too busy daydreaming. Were you about to fall asleep?"

She couldn't help it, Namine was giggling behind her hand discreetly, even other students were laughing at the boy's directed mistake. Roxas felt his cheeks burn as he humbly opened his textbook, his head ducked. Oh Fate, he was going to give Amatsu an earful later, upperclassman/substitute or not.

Forcing herself not to grin, Amatsu began her lecture clearly, her voice such an ease to listen to.

"Chapter three is about the Kingdom first began their migration to settle outside of the capital..."

...

"You didn't tell us you were teaching today!" Kairi all but exclaimed to Amatsu when homeroom ended. The five of them lingered at the lecture podium. Amatsu had promised they could talk by walking unsuspectingly by each of their desks and sliding a folded sticky note under their textbooks. Kairi thought that was genius and devious. It was a good thing that the juniors' next class was nearby so they could have time to catch up.

Still standing behind the podium, Amatsu's lips twitched an amused grin. Kairi was such fun to tease - actually, all of them. Like the incident with Roxas during class. The expression on his face! Amatsu should have recorded that for Axel! "I didn't have time to mention it."

"You embarrassed me during class!" Roxas fumed, grouchy. Namine noticed how his ears turned pink, too. She nearly laughed again. Roxas was acting like a sulking child.

Amatsu looked apologetic. "Sorry. I promised Axel to tease you at least once. You're lucky I didn't embarrass you enough to where you were about to turn into a cherry." She mused, "Too bad I couldn't use my phone..."

"Amatsu!" Roxas whined.

"Geez, I'm sorry! Axel made me promise!"

"I'm going to kill that hothead!"

"You can go ahead and kill him, just don't steal my nickname for him."

That's it, the gate unlocked, Kairi and Namine bursted out laughing, even Riku was smiling at the comical relief.

Amatsu and Roxas exchanged glances and sighed, letting the moment pass.

"You guys better hurry to class," Amatsu admonished them lightly. "I have to stay here until lunch, then another sub will relieve me." _I wonder what Axel and Demyx are doing while I'm gone. They better not do anything stupid._

"Did you volunteer to sub?" Riku asked, honestly curious.

Amatsu shrugged. "The news came by, and an instructor asked if either Zexion or I would take the job. It was a short notice." Tilting her head, Amatsu looked thoughtful. "Demyx suggested playing rock-paper-scissors to see who would do the job, and frankly, Fate isn't exactly my friend, so I ended up losing." Amatsu grinned then. "I wish Sora, Xion, Olette, and Tidus were here. But then again, I would have a hard time not slacking off."

"You could have - just a teensy bit," Roxas muttered. Sure Amatsu made history sound interesting, but it was still time-consuming to _listen_.

Amatsu shrugged offhandedly. "I wasn't kidding when I wanted the credit. Zexion is a _very_ persistent scholar. It's like he has a one-track mind. He keeps me on my toes."

"He looks kinda..." Roxas gave a sideways glance at the silver-haired boy then back before he could notice. "...emo," he finished carefully.

Amatsu frowned, contemplating. She had saw Roxas' implication. "Yeah...maybe. Anyway! Get on to class, guys." She shooed them away with her hands. They hustled out, saying they'll see her another time - hopefully, not as a substitute again.

The next round of students piled in, all pointing and gossiping about Amatsu when they saw her. The sapphire-eyed stared down at her paperwork, but not focusing on it or her surroundings. In the deep hues of her glinting eyes, her mind wandered.

_Roxas can guess about Riku, but not himself? Hmm..._

...

Some four-ish hours later...

_CRASH!_

"Whoops."

"Demyx...Amatsu's gonna _kill_ us," Axel said, emerald eyes wide and bewildered.

Both of them stared about of their enclosed surroundings of the greenhouse/conservatory. Yes, they were alone (which was a bad idea.) Zexion, Saix, Marluxia, and Larxene were no where in sight, in their own little amusement somewhere in the Academy. The evidence of their horseplay was apparent. Glass shards littered the floor that came from the cracked wall of the conservatory, the lines like spiderwebs. Burned and waterlogged plants on one area near the door, dirt strewn on the once dusted ground. The floor had ashy-black scars and sunken gray puddles. Smoke lingered in the air, and some steam. Fog obscured the remaining glass walls. Surely they could clean up in time? But they weren't the most organized people on the world...maybe not even in the universe.

"Unless she doesn't notice," Demyx said feebly, staring at the mess he and the pyromaniac made.

"Oh, I noticed," said the voice that belonged to the person that wasn't suppose to notice. It was cool and low...basically meaning she was hiding her biting anger. From the spot where she leaned against the doorway of the conservatory, Amatsu's sapphire eyes flashed dangerously, her arms crossed.

The fire-loving redhead and troublesome blond gulped.

"May I ask what you two _idiots_ did?" Amatsu inquired loftily, unpeeling herself from the door and striding towards them leisurely. Both were scared wits at Amatsu's calm demeanor when it wasn't supposed to be. Amatsu stopped midway at the center platform/patio area. She frowned at the full scale of the mess. At least they only, _only_ wrecked the front left half of the conservatory.

"Nothing," Axel and Demyx chorused as innocently as they could.

Twitch. Another deep breath.

Amatsu spoke through clenched teeth. "What, in the name of our Kingdom, made your _so_ bored that you had to trash this place up? Do you know how much this will _cost_ to replace _everything_? Where is the world is Zexion and Saix? I'd thought I told them to watch over you two numbskulls. When I find them, I'm going to wring their necks!"

_Who are you? Our mother?_ thought the troublemakers.

As if reading their minds, Amatsu glared at them. They pretended not to notice, staring at their shoes interestedly (Demyx) or scratching their cheek absently (Axel).

"I'm going to report this to Principal Merlin," Amatsu said lowly, "and _I'm_ going to be the one to punish you two. _UNDERSTAND?_"

If possible, their surroundings rumbled like the aftershock of an earthquake. Both male Organization members flinched and nodded.

Amatsu gave them another piercing glare and stalked out the door, dust swirling at her fearsome wake. Axel and Demyx relaxed somewhat. They had thought Amatsu would bit their heads off.

"Well..." Axel said mildly, trying to be his haughty self. "We're alive."

"START CLEANING!" yelled Amatsu from wherever she was outside the conservatory.

Axel pondered how Amatsu didn't explode from anger. Although, she looked pretty with rosy anger-fueled cheeks.

...

That had been a day ago. Sorry to say, Amatsu _did_ end up with the authority to punish them. Merlin had been the one to lightly scold the other Organization members. Taking Amatsu's care for granted, that they forgot what it was like to leave Axel and Demyx to their own (foolish) devices.

"The chaos Axel and Demyx had decreased since Amatsu's arrival a year ago," Zexion had stated passively as he stood in a line with his other classmates of Merlin's magical, cozy office. It was easy to see their insignias - their numbers symbolized by the glass-like pendent on their persons. Amatsu had been standing upright by the corner of Merlin's work desk, her expression neutral. The principal himself sat in an ornate, high-back chair. "It had lowered about fifty-two percent," Zexion had clarified.

Her arms crossed and hip cocked, Larxene had rolled her eyes, bored and uncaring of the situation. Saix had stood like a statue, still and stoic. Hardly listening, Marluxia twirled a long strand of his hair with a gloved hand. He'd looked bemused, his eyes lidded.

"What should Axel and Demyx do?" Merlin had asked, he wasn't frowning at least, but he understood the severity of the mess Axel and Demyx caused.

"Not get punished?" Demyx had voiced hopefully. "Or detention...or homework..."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Marluxia had added leisurely, shrugging once.

Not sparing a glance at the lazy blond and tall redhead, Amatsu had surveyed the other Organization members. They stared back curiously.

"You say it's nothing," Amatsu had said monotonously, "when I don't even have to _babysit_-" Axel and Demyx blanched "-these two. I can let them freely reek havoc. If I recall, didn't Axel use to burn your books, Zexion?"

The slate-haired boy had stiffened.

"Or your flowers, Marluxia?"

The pretty boy had narrowed his eyes venomously.

"Demyx must have played too much music back then that Saix and Larxene can't even stay in the same room with him," Amatsu had mused thoughtfully.

Larxene had began to growl menacingly in her throat. Saix, on the other hand, had looked disgruntled.

Had Amatsu been threatening the release of Axel and Demyx just to win the favor of the other members and Merlin? Because it worked.

Amatsu was given some choices of punishment to muse over.

From Zexion: community work. And tons of it.

From: Larxene: become the dummy (dummies) for Kingdom Training. That way, she would be motivated to go to that class more.

From Marluxia: become his personal servants. Probably twenty-four-seven.

From Saix: fix the conservatory themselves. They would have to use their own munny.

Amatsu had until tomorrow to choose and report to Merlin. That was today, and Amatsu was pressured to pick _something_.

Having woke up early to think, Amatsu was already fitted into her uniform - blazer, uniform shirt, pleated skirt, calf-high socks, soft-soled shoes, and her XIII pendent - but was still at home in her room, staring intently out the window as she deliberated. The tranquility of her spacious room eased some tension, but what should she do?

Her mind crowded, Amatsu sighed collectively. She murmured, "I think I was a little overboard. But Axel and Dem need to calm down..."

Something in her blazer pocket pulsed urgently. Immediately, a frowned laced Amatsu's features as she pulled it out.

It was a keychain. The chain was linked to a the symbol of the kingdom crown and something that looked like a miniature silver and black key-shaped sword. The keychain glowed faintly.

"I guess it's a good thing I woke up early," Amatsu whispered, more resigned. She stuffed the keychain back into her blazer pocket.

Briskly, Amatsu crossed her room to her walk-in closet. It held many clothing and shelves, but Amatsu didn't mind them. Her gaze fell to the wardrobe near the entrance, Amatsu touched the padlock that secured the doors. The padlock clicked open by her touch. With a flourish, Amatsu opened the wardrobe wide. Inside, all alone, was her essential outfit for everyday situations. Traveling and fighting, mostly.

"Time to get rid of Unverses," announced Amatsu, a blaze in her sapphire eyes. She grabbed the outfit.

...

Roxas tossed and turned in his bed, not falling back to sleep. What time was it? Five in the morning? Grr. Roxas couldn't go back to sleep, oblivion was evading him. Maybe it was because he watched a movie late at night with Sora and Tidus. They wanted to celebrate trying out for Blitzball. That was a lame excuse. Geez. There was a kink in his neck, and his upper back was stiff.

Sighing loudly, Roxas got to his feet to stretch. He pulled at his arms and rotated his shoulders. He wondered if he should check his appearance to see if he had lilac bags under his eyes.

Reflexively, as if his mind was slower than his body, Roxas saw the movement outside his window when he was kneading his neck. It was swift and slight - a black blur. When whatever it was reached the ground, it disappeared again. Not one sound.

"What the-?" Roxas rushed to the window for closer inspection and saw nothing else. Just the dim sky being lit by the sun. A stretch of green lawns, untouched.

Roxas blinked and rubbed his eyes. Had he been hallucinating? His befuddled mind was making illusions.

"I blame Sora and Tidus," groaned Roxas. With that, he flopped back into bed, intending to forget about what he saw - or didn't.

...

I know this chapter didn't make any sense, neither did it in my head, I just really needed to middle and last part. Very sorry for my lameness. Please R&R. I need some encouragement, because I'm losing faith. But I will entirely be long between updates. Maybe a month or so each fic.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The only way I own KH is because I bought it. But I'm broke, so nevermind.

Errr, sorry for the very belated updated. Been...busy with life. Yeah, let's just keep it at that. I'm not sure if I'll ever keep up with my updates, because I got like four other fics to deal with, but please be patient. Thank you for those who reviewed and faved my story! Excuse me for any mistakes.

Chapter Nine

One's Purpose

Amatsu wasted no time in donning her black ensemble, darting out her window, and, in almost inhuman speed, dash off, zooming past lawns, gates, streets, and people who barely registered that the whistling breeze was her. She had been adroitly trained to be so fast that she was a blur.

Her form-fitting outfit was snug on her slender frame, her black cloak flying behind her, her thick, puffy hood tucked over her head. Her traveling boots would've normally made thudding sounds upon contact with the hard ground, but Amatsu was naturally light-footed, running on the balls of her feet. She was leaning forward like a pouncing lioness as she sprinted, her destination unknown but not inaccessible.

Under her cloak, dangling off her studded crisscrossing belts, was her silver keychain. A keychain with a key-shaped sword that pulsated with light. It guided her, the tip of the key pointing in whatever direction it pleased. Currently it was leading her out of the heart of the Radiant Garden, and near the outer fringe. Fifteen minutes later, Amatsu, sharply undetected, passed through Radiant Garden's enormous gates that protected the metropolis.

_Why am I heading to the rural lands?_ She questioned herself even though she knew she would receive no answer. It was rare that the keychain would lead her out of the city. It happened maybe once or twice ever since she started her excursions when she moved here.

Her feet tromped on crunchy, overgrown grass. She slowed to a steady pace, not a single soul around to expose her identity. Just endless fields of grassy, flower-dotted land. She spotted the roll of hills and deformed trees. If she continued to travel eastward, she would stumble upon Radiant Garden's old train station and farming town.

Amatsu was as silent as ever, but just as alert. Though eyes relaxed, her gaze was sharp and piercing, her silver-tinted sapphire eyes shining like a glint off a blade.

"So where's my target...?" she murmured out loud, scanning about. Her light-possessed keychain wasn't pointing outward anymore. Now it was limp, but aglow with a pure ring of white light. That indicated her target was nearby.

Amatsu perked up when she heard a gurgled _pwoosh_. The sound of an Unversed appearing into existence. She raised her chin and spotted a blue levitating monster in the distance—a Blue Sea Salt. It was peculiar and abnormally pot- shaped—something that shouldn't exist in this world.

"Let's make this quick," she declared, and unclipped her keychain from her belt loop.

The lollygagging Unversed floated around aimlessly, puttering and wiggling its stubby wings. Suddenly it felt a shift in the air and swiveled around.

Only to see an arc of a shiny blade.

...

"Amatsu Kamiyoshi."

"..."

The teacher glanced up from under his spectacles, raising a puzzled brow. "Where is she? Absent? Late?"

Only six out of seven current Organization members occupied the spacious, empty classroom. They were spread about the room, seated at their fancy, massive desks.

Marluxia was twirling a fully blossomed rose in his gloved fingers, admiring it contently. Saix was studiously writing something in his notebook—maybe a draft for an essay. Zexion was busy reading as usual, not caring about anything else. Larxene was painting elaborate designs on her fingernails, bored as ever. Demyx had his boots propped up on his spotless desk, plucking chords on his sitar pleasantly. Axel had his arms crossed, staring at nothing in particular, slouched in his padded rolling chair.

But when the teacher spoke of Amatsu, did the six students shift into attention.

"I suspect she finally succumbed to a cold and was forced to stay home and rest," Marluxia ventured to guess drolly. He sniffed his delicate flower, posing as if for a magazine—which was quite unnecessary. "It's been circulating around the school as of a late."

"Then she would've told me," Axel argued, features pinched with worry. "But that's the problem—she didn't answer any of my texts."

"Bedridden, perhaps?" Marluxia offered in a mild tone.

Demyx stopped strumming his sitar and glanced up, looking confused. "She was perfectly fine yesterday. How can she be bedridden in one night?"

Larxene snorted, electric blue eyes flickering to the antique clock hung over on the wall behind the teacher. "Well, this is _new_. That shrimp never showed up later than fifteen minutes in class. Twenty minutes have passed since the first bell. That counts as an absence."

"And when have _you_ been keeping tally of her attendance, Larxene?" Zexion questioned out of the blue, tone challenging but eyes not straying from his book.

Larxene smirked. "Oh, it's something I_ love_ to belittle people with." Her voice rose a pitch. "'Where have you been? Do you realize how much material you missed? So playing hooky, huh? Enjoy detention.' Blah, blah, blah."

"You sound even more annoying," Demyx commented cheekily. "And it's sad that you know how the teachers nag because they chew you out."

The feral blonde hissed, but Saix's cool, bland voice cut her off from engaging.

"Larxene, you do realize Amatsu may not come to school at all? It happens sometimes. If someone's absent, doesn't mean they're skipping."

"Ouch." Demyx chuckled when Saix wounded Larxene's pride without actually trying.

Axel combed his long fingers through his spiky locks. His posture was taut. "Like I said, guys, Amatsu would've told me if she wasn't going to be here today. If she did, she'd inform us prior." His voice dropped to a whisper. "She hadn't missed a day of school since last year."

"Nonetheless, whether she is here or not, I will turn in the attendance," announced the teacher, tidying up his papers. "I will return in a little while. Until then, do something proactive."

"Yes, sir."

"Hm."

"Whatever."

...

Roxas was about to lose his grip on the world and straight up pass out, possibly self-inflict damage to his forehead if he face-desked himself. He blinked rapidly. He would _not _make a fool of himself in class. _Especially_ not in front of Namine. (Actually that was impossible since he sat behind her, but that was beside the point.)

When the teacher was writing something on the chalkboard, Roxas rubbed at his sleep-deprived eyes. He saw Riku shoot him an amused, yet concerned look in the corner of his vision, and Roxas stopped short, firmly gripping his pencil instead.

_BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_Oh, thank the stars,_ Roxas praised in relief when the bell rang. The high, trilling sound brought awareness to his features. He quickly jammed his notebook into his schoolbag and lopped after Kairi, Riku, and Namine out the door. As usual, they earned stares of longing and criticism as they walked passed people in the now crowded hallway.

"Hey, Roxas," spoke up Namine in that sweet voice of hers. The richest of sugar. "Are you okay? You look tired."

Roxas yawned behind his palm. "Yeah, I'm okay. I barely got any sleep last night because of Sora and Tidus. They wanted a movie night."

"Explains why Tidus looks like a zombie and Sora's a caffeine nut right now," Riku said with a nod.

Kairi looked puzzled. "How did you have a late movie night when Shurui has curfew for us?"

"We asked her and she agreed, but I had a feeling she knew the consequences would catch up to us," Roxas admitted. _After nearly a month of being pampered and rule-cuffed, one night can really mess up my sleep cycle._

The golden-blond boy was reeled back into reality when a dainty hand touched his wrist. It sent warm currents throughout his body. The simple touch was like an energy boost; he wasn't that tired anymore.

"Get more sleep next time, alright, Roxas?" Namine asked, liquid blue eyes searching his face.

Dazedly, Roxas nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll remember that."

Namine smiled, and Roxas swore he would remember more than just that. He would remember a certain touch and a certain smile.

...

Amatsu puffed out long, distressful pants as she stood hunched over, tightly gripping the handle of her weapon that she stabbed into the ground, free arm clutching at her throbbing midriff. Her magical clothing was already beginning to knit together its cuts and tears. But although her clothing could repair itself, it couldn't repair the damage it was covering.

Beads of sweat trickled down her hairline; the salty droplets stung when it touched her scrapes and nicks. Amatsu had used a Cure spell on herself, but it didn't completely heal her injuries.

"I'm—getting—rusty," she managed to huff out, tired. "Should've trained—during summer."

At her command, her weapon, which she had been using as a crutch, disappeared in a flash of light. Amatsu surveyed her surroundings, and more importantly, the damage.

Big chunks of the rural land was scorched, scarred with huge burn marks like a forest fire had blazed by. Round craters indented the tough ground. Some patches of grass were veiled in now-melting ice. The wind carried the scent of ash, metal, and mist.

"No one will notice," Amatsu remarked offhandedly with a shrug. She winced at the prickle of pain. Her right shoulder had been hit with ice shards, but it didn't compete with the lance of pain at her side. "Ugh, I better head back. First period is about to end." She sighed forlornly. "Missed one day of school. Dangit."

...

Because Zexion had finished his assignments early, he complied when the teacher asked for a favor to run some errands for him. Normally Zexion would've untangled himself from the situation—especially when assisting others for meager circumstances—and retreat to his sanctuary at the library, but ever since last year, he had a change of heart. Very subtle changes, but yes he changed.

Besides, if he hadn't been running errands, then he wouldn't have heard a very interesting conversation between Principal Merlin and Amatsu Kamiyoshi.

At first he had been dropping off a stack of documents to the main office, then took the opportunity to head upstairs—his destination affixed to his route. His destination: Principal Merlin's office.

The upper levels of the school always had a different aura than the lower levels. Maybe because the essence of power and magic increased due to the high-standard students and faculty members who wandered these floors. Not only did power and magic increase in emanation, but also the ominous of seals and restrictions.

Zexion didn't bump into anyone who inquired of his out-of-class walk. He just purposely glided down the halls and pods, inclining his head at receptionists idling at their desks.

The reason why Zexion was seeking out the old wizard's counsel was because he had some harmless questions concerning Amatsu. His inquiry wasn't for Axel's or Demyx's sake who kept pestering him if he had a clue about his number one rank rival. No, this was under his own discretion.

Zexion was about to knock on the principal's purple, star-patterned door until something stopped him short. A voice.

"I think that should do the trick," said the wizard with a sense of affirmation.

Then another voice.

"Thank you, Merlin. The pain's already ebbing away."

That angelic voice belonged to Amatsu, there was no mistaking it. Upon further inspection, her usual dreamy, lilting tone was more subdued and low.

With his quick sense of determining the situation, the Cloaked Schemer concealed his presence under an invisible illusion. If someone walked by, they would see absolutely no one standing by the principal's door.

"My, my, Amatsu. To think you let your guard down."

"It was unintentional," the girl defended herself dryly. "I told you, first there was just one, then three more, and then, before I knew it, I was surrounded by several dozens of them—of all different types."

What was she talking about?

The slate-haired scholar held his breath and leaned closer to the barrier that separated him and the two people he was eavesdropping on.

"Yes, I was listening, my dear. But...out of curiosity, what made those creatures appear in such quantities? And so randomly?"

"Sorry, Merlin, I don't have any insights to indulge you with," she replied honestly. "I went to great lengths to find them—and to dispose of them. That's all I know. The last time I had a problem with those blasted things was before summer."

Summer?

"Do you think they'll appear more frequently now?" inquired the wizard.

"I cannot say, they're unpredictable. If it wasn't for my keychain, I probably wouldn't have noticed their presence until later in the day—even if their location was so out of range." There was a soft, tired sigh. "If they become an issue again, I won't be getting more sleep than it is. One problem piled on top of another..."

"Do you with return home and rest, my dear?" Merlin was very concerned for the girl's physical wellbeing.

"No thank you, Merlin," Amatsu declined politely. "I need to check up on the others. I know Axel's worried already. He sent me about fifty texts." Zexion imagined Amatsu rolling her eyes. "Oh, and about Axel's and Demyx's punishment, do you mind selecting it? I'm too exhausted to think it over seriously."

"If that lessens your burden, child, then your wish is my command."

"...Just no funny stuff, okay? Spare me a day of magical devastation. Keep the punishment for my dimwits magic-free."

"Must you rain on my parade?" Merlin laughed heartily. "Very well, Axel and Demyx will receive a typical chore to complete."

"Thank you again, Merlin. I need to get a head's start on lunch and take that nap afterwards. By then second period would have ended, and I'll be recharged enough to talk to my friends."

Zexion's visible eye widened marginally when he heard light footsteps approach the door. He quickly fled the scene before it opened, streaking down the hall, and hiding himself somewhere inconspicuous.

What did he just hear?

...

Much to her indulgence, Amatsu successfully acquired a nice, thorough, non-interrupted, forty-four minute (yes, she kept track) nap. She wanted to find reprieve in oblivion longer, the dreamless darkness a bliss, but she knew that was just being spoiled.

That is, she had no need to rouse herself when her senses prickled, alerting her of an approaching person.

She wasn't alarmed. She knew this person.

He treaded forward silently—somewhat hesitantly—observing her with caution as if she was a foreign specimen he discovered. In his quest to confide to her, he found her napping in the conservatory, located amongst a three-piece patio upholstery surrounded by thick, six-foot tall shrubbery. She was laying supine on a cushy, flower-patterned couch, her arms limp—one resting on her stomach, the other dangling off the edge of the couch—and serene face relaxed. Edging closer, he saw her eyelids flutter delicately. He primly seated himself on the couch opposite of hers, legs crossed, his expressionless face reflected in the blurry surface of the small table that separated them.

Sapphire eyes slowly drew open, the color bright and dazzling, but dull and foggy from sleep.

"Mmm," was the low sound in the back of her throat. "I wonder what evoked you to grace me with your presence, Zexion," she mused drowsily, but perceptively.

"I wonder what evoked you to disappear this morning," he tossed back smoothly.

"Fair enough," she sighed, expecting his inquiries. She sat up, still reclined against the couch as if she wanted to adhere herself there and never move a muscle. Lazily, with one hand, she brushed down her rumpled midnight hair. Zexion took the moment to closely examine the sleepy-dosed girl. She wore her standard academy uniform, her signature XIII pendent laying at the dip of her throat, glistening in the faint sunlight from the conservatory's up-high windows. His trained eye noticed something.

"Did you injure your side?" he asked, ready for an interrogation.

Amatsu, on the other hand, did not want an interrogation—with her being the interrogated. "Nope, sure didn't."

"You slouch," he pressed on, "but not like that. You're being careful—and you just hid your grimace from me."

To prove his point, she unwittingly grimaced—beautiful, pale features disgruntled. "Maybe I grimace because I'm _annoyed_."

Zexion absorbed the warning calmly, tethering his fingers together and ensuing the subject. "Don't bother lying, Number XIII. I heard you thank the principal for healing you. I know he did."

Amatsu sighed again, more resigned. Her voice was a hushed whisper. "So that _was_ you outside the door." She kneaded her forehead. "Not that it matters." She arched a brow at him questionably. "Something's wrong with you, Zexion. It's abnormal of you to inquire so much personal information from someone—especially about their wellbeing."

"This is an exception," he interceded. His aqua blue eyes shone brilliantly. "_You're _an exception."

Amatsu chuckled airily, pressing the heel of her palm against her pallid forehead. She looked drained and listless. "I underestimated you... You and Axel."

They lapsed into a pregnant silence. Zexion was delicately poised in his seat, his hands clasped together, resting on his knees, visible eye peering at his fellow classmate for any more reactions. Amatsu had one arm draped horizontally against the backrest, her free arm obscuring her withdrawn face as if she wanted to block out the gentle downward rain of sunlight.

"I'm worried about you."

Startled, she dropped her arm from her face and gawked at the slate-haired scholar. Her sapphire eyes were wide and luminous. "Wh-what did you just say?"

Not squirming the slightest, Zexion reiterated himself unflippantly, "I said I'm worried about you. I consider you a friend, Amatsu. You're not like Demyx who constantly clings to me, or Axel who makes it a daily chore to terrorize my life. Even Vexen and Lexaeus, who at least respect my abilities, don't show as much...value and appreciation as you do."

She spent a good five minutes blinking at him confoundedly. She glanced up at the slightly damaged roof. "Is it going to rain today?"

"_Ahem_."

She lowered her chin to smile awkwardly at him. "I'm honored and really surprised you're telling me this, Zexion," she confessed, momentarily chased of sleep. She frowned. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Zexion merely shook his head.

She shrugged offhandedly. "So what? If I'm not dreaming—or hallucinating for that matter—are you going to snitch me to Axel?"

"Why would I confide to Axel about you?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"He's the closest friend I have here," she admitted, tone tender at the mention of the hothead. "Or maybe he threatened to burn your books again if you didn't investigate me."

The book-lover wrinkled his nose in distaste, resembling a cute rabbit (but Amatsu refrained from saying that out loud). "No, he didn't. He'll confront you himself." He matched Amatsu's piercing, stoic gaze. "Besides, everyone has their fair share of secrets."

The sapphire-eyed girl chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, goodie." She stood up, her knees popping, shoulders slouched, and adjusted her creased uniform, buttoning up her cuffs and folding down her collar. "I trust that you will keep quiet about this conversation, Zexion, and anything else that you discovered. You say you consider me a friend—and that feeling is mutual—but if you dig yourself further in my life, you're endangering yourself."

She strode past him where he still sat, silently absorbing her words. The scholar shifted uneasily.

"I thought you didn't like hurting people?"

Her soundless footsteps faded behind him.

"Yeah, instead I attract danger like a magnet."

In the distance, the bell rang, loud and clear. Second period had ended.

...

All throughout class, Axel had this agitated aura around him. The redhead slouched in his seat, head ducked, ignoring the teacher's lecture as he fiddled with his cell phone.

He checked his screen again. Nothing. No replied. He grinded his pearly whites together irritably.

_If that weasel doesn't answer me in the next ten minutes,_ he swore, _I'm going to fry her pretty little ass._

Emerald green eyes glanced up at the annoying trill of the bell. Demyx took the cue to hop over to his friend's desk.

"Worried about your girlfriend?" the dirty blond-haired boy teased.

Axel threw his friend a peeved look. _Don't joke with me._ He pocketed his phone and stood up in all his six-foot-two-inch glory. "She's not my girlfriend. And if she heard you say that, she'd kill you—if I don't first."

Demyx held up his hands in mocking surrender, familiar to the bounty of threats. "I give, I give." His loopy smile fell somewhat as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Can't believe Amatsu missed two periods. That's so unlike her. But then again, she always has those disappearing acts."

"I know," Axel murmured, tucking his folder under one arm and brushing past Demyx who followed after him as they transversed over to the greenhouse. Their school-designed boots crunched on the clobberstone pathway that swiveled up to the conservatory's stained-glass doors (magically protected and enforced).

"You know...now that I think about it," spoke up Demyx, breaking their short lapse of silence to look at the redhead quizzically, "have you ever asked _where _Amatsu goes when she's gone?"

Axel snorted. "She always has some _convenient _excuse."

"How 'bout spying?"

Axel's expression soured. "You know that's practically impossible. She disappears either way."

"Like a magician," Demyx agreed, and turned the handle of the greenhouse's door, pushing it open. Stepping inside, the two Organization members expected to be greeted by the infused scent of singed plants and sodden dirt—evidence from their foolhardy actions of 'being bored'—but they were stopped short by the unmistakable aroma of sugary pastries and freshly brewed tea.

"Hey, hothead. Hey, fishy."

Axel and Demyx stared.

The two young men froze, feet nailed in place on the slithering strip of gravel that served as a pathway. That pathway led up to the center of the greenhouse—the raised patio platform—decorated with a ring of cushy seating arrangements and a polished table.

Amatsu was there, flitting about gracefully, organizing the plates of food she obviously cooked because once you ate her food, there was none like no other. Zexion was also present, reclined in a one-seater, thin legs crossed, sipping his tea gingerly.

Amatsu, detecting her friends' dumfounded expressions, smiled at them weirdly and laughed. "What's with your faces? You look like you saw a ghost."

That snapped Axel out of his shock. He glared at the midnight-haired girl. "You," he growled. "Where have you _been_?! You didn't answer any of my texts or my calls!"

She regarded him deliberately as he fumed. "Sorry about that, hothead. My phone's been acting up lately. I'm going to replace it tomorrow."

At this time, Axel and Demyx had stepped up the little stairs, joining their two friends on the raised platform. The blond musician drooled at the sight of homemade food arranged on fancy china. Amatsu had prepared brunch considering how late in the morning it was. He immediately dug it, piling pastries and sandwiches and fruit on one plate and pouring himself a cup of sweet, hot tea with cream. Zexion sighed when he saw the mess Demyx was making.

On the other hand, Axel was still glaring at Amatsu who appeared nonchalant. "Okay, your phone's whack, but that doesn't explain why you disappeared for the past two hours."

"I took a nap," she amended, "after preparing the food. Principal Merlin allowed me to skip second period. So really, I only missed first period."

"And for what reason?" Axel demanded testily. "You sick?"

"A little," the sapphire-eyed girl allowed, narrowing her eyes. "Minor migraine, that's all."

"You should take meds," Demyx grumbled around a mouthful of food. Zexion wadded up a napkin and threw it at the blond's unmannerly face. Demyx obediently dabbed the crumbs of his face. His cyan blue eyes were appraising. "So what happened here? The greenhouse is repaired."

"Principal Merlin repaired and replaced everything himself," Amatsu explained, and exaggerated by waving around her index finger. "I let him pick your punishments on my behalf since I had no time."

The music-lover blanched. "Aw, man! You left us in the hands of the crazy ol' coot? Oh, great." He shuddered.

Ignoring Demyx's complaints, Amatsu glanced back at Axel, but avoided his smoldering gaze. "You should eat, Axel. You're skinny enough already."

Defeated, the redhead plopped down into a plush couch adjacent to Zexion. He huffed irritably. "It's not like I hear _that_ every day," he said in bitter sarcasm.

"Shut up and drink your tea," Amatsu chided, handing him his steaming cup of the mentioned concoction.

Amatsu had evaded him...for now.

...

"Kairi!"

The magenta-haired girl perked up at the sound of her name. Her lavender-blue eyes brightened when she saw Amatsu running towards her, waving about her arm. Students in the hallway stopped and stared at the Organization member that graced them with her extraordinary presence.

"Oh, hey, Amatsu!" greeted Namine cordially has Amatsu stuttered to a graceful stop before the A-class Falls kids.

Amatsu scanned the nearby area. "Huh? Where are Sora and the rest of them?"

"We don't meet up until lunch," said Riku, shouldering his backpack.

Amatsu pouted cutely, making some fans squeal. "Aw, I wanted to say hello to them, too. Oh, well. I guess I'll see them later." She faced Kairi, pointing at her. "Anyway, down to business. Kairi, remember when I said I'll find some clues about your aunt?"

Kairi widened her eyes in anticipation. "Wait. Did you find her?"

Amatsu nodded. From the breast pocket of her blazer, she took out a slip of folded paper and handed it to the junior. "Here, I hope my resources were correct. Your aunt should be at her house sometime this weekend."

"Thank you so much, Amatsu!" Kairi threw her arms around the taller girl. The others were happy for Kairi.

Amatsu patted her back, glaring at envious people over Kairi's shoulder. "Okay, I gotta go now. Be good in class, kids."

"Bye, Amatsu!" Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Riku waved farewell as Amatsu lopped down the hallway, avoiding her fanatical pursuing fans.

...

I know I don't deserve it, but leave a review?


End file.
